


Love is strength

by Kleines1904



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CEO Lexa, Clexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Love, POV Lexa, Roadtrip, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, love hurts sometimes, octavia and raven are lil shits
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleines1904/pseuds/Kleines1904
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke und Lexa sind beste Freunde, oder zumindest sieht Clarke es so. Lexa hingegen ist in ihre blonde Freundin verliebt. Das einzige Problem: Diese ist vergeben und das auch noch an Lexa's beste Freundin. Wird es rauskommen? Oder wird Lexa ihre Gefühle unterdrücken? - Lexa POV - Clexa - happy ending -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mit einem seufzen schaue ich auf die Akte vor mir. Seit Stunden sitze ich an dem Fall, inzwischen ist es schon 8 Uhr abends. Leider ist auch das normal geworden, manchmal bin ich lieber im Büro als zu Hause. Mein Blick fliegt auf die Tür zum Büro meiner Kollegin. Anya könnte um die Zeit schon zu Hause sein, aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Ich stehe auf und reibe mir die Stirn, während ich zur Tür gehe. Ich spüre die Spannung in meinen Schultern und verziehe das Gesicht. Ohne zu klopfen, weil es bei uns nicht üblich ist, schiebe ich die Tür auf. 

„Anya, ich habe eine Frage zu-“ mein Atem stockt.

Vor mir ist Anya, mit dem Rücken gegen ihren Schreibtisch gedrückt, vor ihr Clarke. Die beiden küssen sich innig. Als die Tür ganz auffliegt, reißen sie sich voneinander los. 

„Gott Lexa! Was machst du noch hier?!“ Anya lässt eine Hand auf ihre Brust fallen und atmet tief durch, die andere schlingt sich um Clarke’s Hüfte.

Mein Herzschlag steigt, als die schöne Blonde mir in die Augen schaut und lächelt.

„Sorry, ich wollte nur was fragen. Kann bis morgen warten.“ Ich zwinkere Clarke noch einmal zu, bevor ich den Raum verlasse.

Auf wackeligen Beinen schaffe ich es zurück auf meinen Stuhl. Ich knalle die Akte auf den Tisch und mache dann leise das Radio an, da ich nicht hören möchte, was neben mir im Büro noch so passiert. Ich lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände und atme tief durch. Jedes Mal hat Clarke diesen Effekt auf mich, sie lässt mein Gehirn halb aussetzen. Jedes Mal steigt mein Herzschlag, meine Beine geben nach. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nie, aber seit ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe, geht es mir so. Sie und Anya sind inzwischen fast seit einem Jahr zusammen. Anya und ich kennen uns dagegen schon unser ganzes Leben lang, wir sind beste Freunde seit der Grundschule. Ich habe ihr nichts von meinen Gefühlen zu Clarke erzählt, das würde alles nur unnötig kompliziert machen. 

Da ich definitiv nicht in der Stimmung bin, weiter zu arbeiten, packe ich meine Sachen und gehe aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Gang kommt mir niemand entgegen, wie auch um diese Uhrzeit. Als ich im Aufzug ankomme, richte ich meinen Anzug und meine Krawatte im Spiegel. Es war schon immer ein Tick von mir, Anzüge zu tragen und jetzt wo ich neben Anya im Vorstand eines großen Unternehmens bin, zweifelt das auch keiner an. Ich grinse beim Gedanken an die Eltern von Anya und mir, als wir das erste Mal mit Anzügen vor ihnen standen, bei unserem Abschlussball. Die Türen gehen auf und reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich gehe durch die große Lobby und grüße noch den Sicherheitsmann, bevor ich nach draußen trete. Mir fliegt die warme Sommerluft entgegen, sofort entspannen sich meine Schultern etwas mehr, die Spannung des Tages fällt von mir ab. 

„Na, auch hier?“ ich drehe mich so schnell um, dass ich fast alles fallen lasse.

„Clarke?“

„Ja, gut geraten.“ Sie grinst mich an und zieht ihr Kleid zu recht. „Nimm mich mit, Anya muss noch telefonieren.“ Ohne mir eine Wahl zu lassen, harkt sie sich bei mir ein und geht los.

„Na klar, Prinzessin.“ Dafür bekomme ich einen leichten Schlag in den Bauch, welchen ich allerdings kaum spüre.

Es fing schon früh an mit diesem Spitznamen, Clarke hat ihn immer gehasst, aber genau deshalb nenne ich sie weiterhin so. An meinem schwarzen Audi R8 [ ;) ] angekommen, halte ich ihr die Tür auf. Sie rollt mit den Augen über diese Geste, aber grinst gleichzeitig. Als ich um das Auto gehe, atme ich tief durch. Wie schafft sie es nur jedes Mal, mich so durcheinander zu bringen. Im Auto angekommen rieche ich überall Clarke, was das Ganze nicht einfacher macht.

„Raven und Octavia holen gerade Essen, ist Pizza ok?“ ich nicke und starte den Motor.

Einige Minuten ist es ruhig zwischen uns, es läuft leise Musik im Hintergrund. Clarke und ich sind in diesem Jahr so zusammengewachsen, dass die Stille zwischen uns niemals unangenehm ist. Wenn Anya mal auf Business Reisen ist, kümmere ich mich um sie. Genauso war ich jedes Mal für sie da, als die beiden sich gestritten haben. Natürlich dann für beide Seiten. Als wir an einer Ampel stehen schaue ich zur Seite, Clarke tippt mit einer Hand auf ihrem nackten Bein, natürlich muss sie bei dem Wetter ein Kleid anhaben, welches ihr perfekt steht. Mein Blick gleitet an ihr hoch, ihr perfekter Ausschnitt zeigt gerade so viel von ihrem Dekolletee, wie es sein muss. Ich schlucke und werde von einem Hupen aus meinem starren gerissen. 

„Fuck.“ Murmele ich und drücke aufs Gas.

Clarke lacht und dreht sich zu mir.

„Gefällt dir, was du gesehen hast?“ sofort laufe ich knallrot an.

„Das Kleid steht dir gut, Clarke.“ Sie kichert und haut mir auf den Arm.

Ich schaffe es tatsächlich in den verbleidenden Minuten, meinen Herzschlag zu kontrollieren. Würde Raven sehen, wie rot ich im Gesicht bin, würde sie mir das Jahrzehnte lang vorhalten. Sie ist die Einzige, die weiß, wie ich fühle, und auch das war nur ein Zufall. Ich habe nie gerne über meine Gefühle geredet und will das auch in Zukunft nicht, vor allem wenn es um Clarke geht. Es tut jedes Mal weh, aber gleichzeitig bringt sie mir so viel Freude, dass ich sie niemals verlieren will. Ohne es zu merken, bin ich in unsere Einfahrt eingebogen. Vor uns sieht man das große Apartment, mit zwei Etagen und einem riesigen Balkon, der beinahe um das ganze Gebäude führt. Clarke ist schneller aus dem Auto, als ich mich abschnallen kann. Ich grinse und greife nach meinem Handy, eine Nachricht von Raven in unserem Gruppenchat, in dem Anya, Clarke, Raven, Octavia und ich sind.

„Die Pizza wird kalt!“ 

XXXXXXXXXX

Ich starre auf den Bildschirm vor uns, um zu ignorieren, wie nah Clarke mir ist. Sie hat schon immer Körperkontakt gesucht und seit Anya sehr oft lange im Büro bleiben muss, da sie sich um die ausländischen Kunden kümmern wollte, bin ich die Erste, an die Clarke sich kuschelt. Ich schlucke schwer und greife nach meinem Bier, sofort fällt Clarke’s Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich kneife die Augen zu, aber lehne mich vorsichtig nach hinten, um ihr nicht wehzutun, dann lege ich meinen Arm um sie. Sofort kuschelt sie sich weiter in mich.

„Der Film ist viel zu gruselig.“ Flüstert sie.

„Clarke, es ist nicht mal ein Horrorfilm.“ Antworte ich mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Trotzdem.“ Ich nehme einen Schluck Bier und schaue zu ihr herunter, aber sie starrt gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Raven mich anstarrt. Ich drehe meinen Kopf etwas, nur um ihr triumphierendes grinsen zu sehen. Sie drückt Octavia näher an sich heran und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann schaut sie wieder zu mir, auffordernd. Ich rolle mit den Augen und konzentriere mich wieder auf den Film. Bei einer Szene schreckt Clarke hoch, sie greift in mein Hemd und drückt ihren Kopf gegen meine Brust. Ich schaue mit großen Augen weiter nach vorne, während Raven sich nicht mehr halten kann. Sie fängt an zu lachen und rollt dabei sich und ihre Freundin vom Sofa.

„Hör auf Raven, ich habe mich erschrocken!“ murmelt Clarke beschämt gegen mich. 

Raven lacht so lange weiter, bis die Tür hinter uns auffliegt. Mit einem seufzen kommt Anya rein und schmeißt ihre Tasche in die Ecke. Sofort schaut Clarke zu ihr und lächelt sie mit funkelnden Augen an. Ich nehme meinen Arm von ihr und rutsche etwas höher, sie springt auf und rennt zu ihrer Freundin. Ich verpasse allerdings nicht den irritierten Blick, den Anya mir zu wirft.

„Es ist keine Pizza mehr da!“ ruft Raven ihr zu, die sich gerade das letzte Stück in den Mund schiebt.

„Habe ich nicht anders erwartet.“ Anya legt ihre Arme um Clarke und drückt ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, sofort drehe ich meinen Kopf weg.

„Ich habe alles versucht, aber dann wurde mir Prügel angedroht.“ sage ich, als ich mich ganz aufrecht hinsetze und den Rest meines Bieres trinke.

Anya lacht und löst sich wieder von Clarke. Als sie an mir vorbei geht haut sie mir sanft auf die Schulter, wir beide müssen grinsen.

„Nicht schlimm, ich wollte sowieso sofort ins Bett.“ Ihr Blick landet wieder auf Clarke, die sich auf die Unterlippe beißt.

Mein Gesicht fällt und in meinem Magen zieht es unangenehm. Anya ist bereits verschwunden, da kommt Clarke zu mir und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, du bist das tollste Kissen der Welt!“ sie lächelt mich noch an, bevor sie in Anya’s Zimmer verschwindet.

Ich seufze und schaue runter. Dieses glänzen, welches Clarke in den Augen hat, wenn sie Anya ansieht, das wird sie nie für mich haben. Ich greife mir in den Nacken und atme tief durch, wieder brennt sich Raven’s Blick in die Seite meines Gesichts.

„Ich gehe dann auch mal ins Bett.“ Ich stehe auf und schaue flüchtig zu der Dunkelhaarigen, die mir dieses Mal einen traurigen und mitfühlenden Blick zuwirft.

Mein Blick landet dann allerdings auf dem Chaos, welches sich in unserem Wohnzimmer verteilt hat.

„Ihr seid dran mit aufräumen.“ Ich grinse Raven breit an, die mit den Augen rollt und sich gegen die Sofalehne fallen lässt.

In meinem Bett angekommen bin ich hellwach, ich starre an die Decke, meine Gedanken nur bei Clarke. Plötzlich höre ich leises stöhnen, welches von Sekunde zu Sekunde lauter wird. Meine Augen werden weit und in meinem Magen zieht sich alles zusammen, als mir klar wird, woher es kommt. Ich ziehe ein Kissen über meinen Kopf und versuche zu verdrängen, dass meine beste Freundin gerade Sex mit der Frau die ich liebe hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Der nächste Tag ist die Hölle, es ist wieder so viel zutun im Büro, dass ich kaum Zeit habe, etwas zu Essen. Der Höhepunkt war, als eine der Assistentinnen dabei erwischt wurde, wie sie Geld geklaut hat. Während ich ihr eine Rede gehalten habe, konnte Anya sich kaum vor Lachen halten.

„Du hattest mal was mit ihr, oder?“ ich rolle mit den Augen und ziehe die Tür hinter uns zu.

„Na und?“

„Ich glaube sie fand es heiß. Das hat sie bestimmt so angemacht, sie wird zu Hause sicher-“

„AAAnya! Was steht noch so an?“ unterbreche ich sie schnell.

„Nicht mehr viel. Ach und Clarke und die Mädels wollen heute Abend tanzen gehen.“ Ich nicke, wenig erfreut über die Tatsache, dass ich so davon erfahre.

Wir biegen zusammen in mein Büro, wo Anya sich niedergeschlagen auf einen meiner Ledersessel fallen lässt.

„Ok, ich bin ziemlich kaputt, werde wohl zu Hause bleiben.“ Sage ich verspätet, während ich mein Handy auf meinem Schreibtisch suche.

Anya brummt eine Zustimmung und schaut ebenfalls auf ihr Handy. Als ich dann meines endlich gefunden habe, muss ich sofort grinsen, eine Nachricht von Clarke.

„Hiiiiii Lexi :) Wir gehen heute Abend tanzen, nimm dir nichts vor! Sag alle Dates ab! Bis später!“

Ich verziehe das Gesicht bei dem Spitznamen, aber sie darf das. In dem Moment wird mir klar, dass ich heute ganz sicher nicht zu Hause bleibe. Denn Clarke und tanzen, das kann ich nicht verpassen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Als wir aus der Limo steigen, bereue ich das Ganze. Raven, Octavia und Clarke sind schon ziemlich angetrunken. Ich halte die Tür für alle auf und muss Lächeln, bei Clarke’s kurzem Kleid. Ich selbst habe einen meiner Anzüge an, allerdings etwas sportlicher als normal. Anya ist ähnlich gekleidet, nur schaut sie mich angespannt an, als sie aussteigt. Sie greift sich an den Nacken und verzieht das Gesicht, sofort hängt Clarke an ihr.

„Baby was ist los?“ das ist mein Stichwort, ich entferne mich von den beiden und gehe zu Raven.

„Alles gut Lexi?“

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen.“ Knurre ich zurück, aber die beiden Lachen nur und ziehen mich hinter sich her in den Club.

Sofort fühle ich mich wohler, hier ist es dunkel, der Beat kommt mit voller Wucht aus den Boxen, ich spüre das Vibrieren in meiner Brust. Als wir an der Theke ankommen, kann ich bereits zwei Mädels sehen, die mich anstarren und anlächeln. Ich erwidere das kurz, drehe mich dann aber wieder weg.

„Tequila?“ ich rolle mit den Augen, aber nicke.

„Tja, ich kenn dich zu gut.“ 

Die Gläser werden vor uns auf den Tresen gestellt.

„Ja, das ist wohl leider so.“ Raven schmollt für einen Moment, bekommt dann aber einen Kuss von ihrer Freundin auf die Wange, sofort strahlt sie.

Wir machen uns auf den Weg zu einem Tisch, zum Glück sind noch einige frei. Es dauert ganze fünf Minuten bis auch Clarke und Anya uns gefunden haben, beide strahlen und scheinen wirklich glücklich zu sein. Mein Blick fällt auf die Hände der beiden, die miteinander verknüpft sind. 

„Was ist mit der da vorne?“ flüstert mir Octavia ins Ohr.

Ich starre weiter zu Clarke, als diese sich aber zu mir dreht, reiße ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und kollidiere beinahe mit Octavia.

„Wow, ruhig Tiger. Da an der Bar, die Blonde, sie grinst dich schon die ganze Zeit an.“ Ich seufze und schaue nach vorne, sie sieht wirklich heiß aus.

„O, sie ist nicht mein Typ.“ Neben ihr verschluckt sich Raven an ihrem Bier, ich weiß genau, wieso.

„Worum geht’s?“ fragt Clarke, die plötzlich nah neben mir sitzt und sich über mich beugt, um mitzubekommen, worüber wir reden.

„Wir suchen Lexa eine Frau!“ schreit Octavia mir ins Ohr, ich rutsche näher zu Clarke.

„Nein suchen wir nicht.“ Antworte ich und nehme einen großen Schluck Bier.

Ich schaue zur Seite, da ich Clarke’s Blick auf mir spüre, sofort werde ich nervös und fange an mit meinem Bein zu wackeln. Sie grinst etwas und streichelt dann mit ihrer Hand für eine Sekunde über mein Bein, ich kneife die Augen zu. Zum Glück hat sie sich bereits weggedreht. Die Stelle auf meiner Haut brennt noch, an der sie mich berührt hat.

Wenig später haben wir alle genug Kurze und Bier intus, um zu tanzen, selbst ich überlege. Einen Hundeblick von Clarke später, machen wir uns auf den Weg zur Tanzfläche, als Anya’s Handy klingelt. Sie atmet genervt durch und zeigt auf den Ausgang.

„Ich warte hier.“ Sage ich sofort, die anderen nicken und verschwinden in der Menge.

Auch wenn ich diese Situation gerne nutzen würde, da ich weiß, dass Clarke gerne mit jemandem tanzt, ist es zu gefährlich. Gerade mit so viel Alkohol im Blut und ihrem heißen Outfit. Ich beobachte, wie die drei einen Fleck auf der Fläche finden und sofort ihre Hüften schwingen. Natürlich ist mein Blick auf Clarke gerichtet. Ich ziehe etwas an meiner Krawatte, da meine Kehle sich zu schnürt. Ihre Bewegungen sind einfach zu heiß. 

„Hallo Schönheit.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch und drehe mich langsam um, vor mir steht die Frau von der Bar.

„Hi.“ Antworte ich kurz und schiebe eine Hand in meine Hosentasche, mal sehen was sie so drauf hat.

„Darf ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?“ ich zeige auf den Tisch, an dem wir vorhin gesessen haben.

„Wir hatten genug. Und danke, dass du rübergekommen bist, aber heute ist Mädels Abend.“ Sie nickt, aber macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Du verpasst was.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, ihr Parfüm riecht so gut, aber nicht so gut wie Clarke’s.

„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal.“ Sage ich ruhig.

Sie grinst, drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwindet mit wackelnden Hüften. In diesem Moment kommt Anya wieder rein, sie sieht genervt aus.

„Ich muss ins Büro, frag mich nicht was jetzt wieder schief gelaufen ist.“ Ich atme genervt durch.

„Soll ich mitkommen?“ sie lacht etwas und klopft mir auf die Schulter.

„Nein, du passt bitte auf Clarke auf, ok?“ ich nicke, als wäre das nichts Besonderes für mich.

Die gerade angesprochene kommt in diesem Moment aus der Menge und schaut ihre Freundin skeptisch an. Sie lehnt sich nah an sie, ich höre nicht was die beiden sagen, aber Anya scheint ruhig auf sie einzureden. Mit einem kurzen Kuss verabschiedet sie sich. Ich schaue wieder zu der Blonden, die kurz traurig auf den Boden schaut, aber dann entdeckt sie mich.

„Los! Wir tanzen jetzt!“ sie greift nach meiner Hand, mein Jammern wird nicht erhört.

Einige Momente später finde ich mich auf der Tanzfläche wieder, umgeben von wild tanzenden Leuten. Raven und Octavia kann ich nirgendwo sehen, sofort werde ich nervös. Clarke zieht mich aus den Gedanken, als sie mir ganz nah kommt und ihren Körper leicht in mich drückt.

„Was wollte die Frau vorhin?“ sie grinst und zwinkert mir zu, aber ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

„Du weißt genau was sie wollte. Und bevor du fragst, sie war nicht mein Typ.“ Clarke nickt kurz, ihr grinsen bleibt präsent.

Als der Beat lauter und intensiver wird, beginnt Clarke wieder ihre Hüften zu schwingen. Sie greift sich immer wieder in die Haare. Ich bin so gefangen von diesem Anblick, dass ich mich selbst kaum bewege. Sie bemerkt das nach ein paar Sekunden und legt ihre Hände an meine Schultern, wohl als Zeichen, dass ich lockerer werden soll. Mich bringt das allerdings nur noch mehr durcheinander. Ich schaue in ihre blauen Augen und muss mich zusammenreißen, nicht zusammen zu sacken. Ich schlucke und fange mich wieder, jetzt bewege auch ich mich passend zur Musik. Clarke grinst befriedigt, aber ihre Hände lösen sich nicht von mir, stattdessen rutschen sie weiter um meinen Nacken. Mein Puls erhöht sich als ich ihren Duft wahnrnehme. Ich weiß nicht wohin mit meinen Händen, aber dann traue ich mich und lege sie an ihre Hüfte. Das ist kein Problem, wir haben schon oft so getanzt, freundschaftlich. Der Beat wird noch intensiver, die Leute um uns schneller in ihren Bewegungen, wir ziehen mit. Ohne es zu wollen, streichle ich sie an der Hüfte, wo meine Hände immer noch brav liegen. Sie lächelt mich an und löst sich von mir, ich will gerade protestieren, da dreht sie sich in meinem Arm und drückt sich gegen mich.

„Fuck.“ Bevor ich meinen Mund davon abhalten kann, rutscht es mir über die Lippen.

Clarke dreht ihren Kopf nach hinten und schaut mir in die Augen, sofort muss ich schlucken. Ich weiß, dass sie schon einiges getrunken hat, wodurch sie noch weniger Hemmungen hat. Sie sagt allerdings nichts, stattdessen drückt sie sich härter in mich. Ich greife daraufhin hart in ihr Kleid, dabei höre ich sie leise aufstöhnen, das schönste Geräusch, was ich je gehört habe. Ich kneife die Augen zu und genieße den Moment, bis ich plötzlich eine Hand an meiner Schulter spüre.

„Sollen wir los? Es ist schon spät. Und Octavia ist betrunken.“ Ich schaue Raven böse in die Augen, die wohl nicht bemerkt hat, was sie gerade unterbrochen hat.

Clarke löst sich etwas von mir, aber greift nach meiner Hand. Wir schauen zur Theke und sehen, wie Octavia versucht fremden Leuten etwas zu erzählen, die Lachen aber nur und winken immer wieder ab. Mein Blick fällt auf Clarke, die bereits zu mir schaut. Für einen Moment vergesse ich alles um mich herum, wir schauen uns nur an. Ich könnte schwören, dass sie für eine Sekunde auf meine Lippen geschaut hat, aber das liegt sicher alles nur am Alkohol. Wir bewegen uns langsam aus dem Club, natürlich muss ich Octavia stützen, die mir immer wieder sagt, wie lieb sie mich hat. Plötzlich höre ich eine laute Stimme hinter mir.

„Pass doch auf verdammt!“ schnell drehe ich uns beide um.

Clarke steht vor einem Typen, der sie böse ansieht. Auf dem Boden ist ein zersplittertes Glas. Er macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, sofort drücke ich Octavia zu Raven und gehe auf die beiden zu. Er wagt es noch einen Schritt zu machen, während Clarke schützend die Hände vor ihren Körper hält.

„Es tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht gesehen, ok?“ er lacht verächtlich.

„Dann guck wo du hinläufst, du-“ ich stelle mich genau vor ihn und schaue ihn böse an.

„Beende den Satz lieber nicht.“ Sage ich ruhig und in einem warnenden Ton.

Wieder lacht er leise, aber macht einen Schritt zurück. Ich grinse etwas und schaue ihm weiter in die Augen.

„Du solltest auf deine Freundin aufpassen. Sie ist anscheinend zu betrunken, um noch was zu verstehen.“ Ich brauche mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass Clarke nun traurig nach unten guckt.

„Und du solltest aufpassen was du sagst.“ Ich gehe einen Schritt auf ihn zu, starre ihn weiter an, was ihn sichtlich nervös macht. „Und solltest du ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommen, ist es das Letzte, was du getan hast.“ Er schnauft leise, aber verschränkt dann die Arme vor seinem Körper und tritt noch weiter zurück.

„Ja klar, wie auch immer.“ Ich greife in meine Brusttasche und halte ihm fünf Euro hin.

„Hier, kauf dir was Neues. Und jetzt verschwinde.“ Er zögert, aber dann nimmt er das Geld und verschwindet in der Menge. 

Ich drehe mich stolz um und werde sofort in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen. Clarke gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, sie lässt sich komplett in mich fallen. Ich weiß genau, dass sie total müde und erschöpft ist. Bevor sie protestieren kann, lege ich eine Hand an ihre Hüfte und die Andere an ihren Nacken. Ich hebe sie hoch, ihre Arme landen sofort an meinem Nacken und ihr Kopf auf meiner Schulter.

„Mein Held…“ murmelt sie noch.

„Kannst du deine Freundin nehmen?“ Raven nickt und grinst mich kurz an, bevor wir aus dem Club gehen.


	3. Chapter 3

Zu Hause angekommen hebe ich Clarke wieder aus dem Wagen, sie ist inzwischen eingeschlafen. Leise trage ich sie in ihr Zimmer, Anya ist noch nicht wieder da, was mich wundert. Ich lege sie auf die Matratze, als ich mich zurücklehne, genieße ich diesen Anblick für einen Moment. Sie sieht so friedlich und sexy zugleich aus. Dann wird mir allerdings klar, dass ich sie nicht so hier liegen lassen kann. Langsam setze ich mich neben sie und öffne ihre High-Heels. Sie bewegt sich für einen Moment, aber dann murmelt sie etwas und schläft weiter. Nervös greife ich mir in den Nacken, als ich überlege, wie es nun weitergeht. Da mir keine Lösung einfällt, lege ich einfach die Decke über sie und verlasse dann leise das Zimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer erwartet mich schon Raven, die an einem Wasser nippt. Sie sieht mich eindringlich an, ich weiß, was jetzt kommt.

„Du solltest es ihr sagen. Oder zumindest Anya.“ Ich lasse mich neben sie auf das Sofa fallen und atme durch.

„Nein Raven, du weißt, dass es besser so ist.“

„Mir was sagen?“ wir beide schrecken hoch, als Anya hinter uns steht.

„Du… bist jetzt erst wieder da?“ frage ich nervös. 

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und lässt ihren Blick erst zu Raven wandern, dann zurück zu mir. Ich weiß, dass sie mich wie ein Buch lesen kann.

„Ja, hat gedauert. Geht’s allen gut?“ während Raven sie über den Abend aufklärt, spiele ich nervös mit meiner Uhr.

„Lexa, was ist los?“ geschockt schaue ich zu Anya, sie sieht mich skeptisch an und mustert mich genau.

„Sag es ihr Lexa.“ Ich werfe Raven einen bösen Blick zu, die einen Moment später in ihrem Zimmer verschwindet.

Ich atme tief durch und traue mich gar nicht, zu meiner besten Freundin zu schauen, die mit verschränkten Armen vor mir steht. Sie ist angespannt und genervt, es wäre kein guter Zeitpunkt.

„Können wir morgen darüber reden?“

„Nein.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Sag schon, was ist los?“

Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht mehr lange herauszögern kann. Dazu lässt der Alkohol in meinem Körper einige Hemmungen verschwinden. Ich gehe um das Sofa und lehne mich an, während ich überlege, wie ich anfange. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll.“ Jetzt rollt sie mit den Augen.

„Sag es einfach gerade raus und gut.“ Ich kann den Blickkontakt nicht halten, also schaue ich auf den Boden.

„Ich… Anya…“ ich fahre mir nervös durch die Haare, dachte nicht, dass es so schwer ist. „Ich bin in Clarke verliebt.“ Stille. „Und zwar… schon ziemlich lange.“

Wieder folgt stille. Langsam drehe ich mich um und schrecke hoch, als Anya gerade Mal ein paar Zentimeter vor mir steht.

„Ist das dein ernst Lexa? Willst du mich verarschen?“ ich gehe einen Schritt nach hinten, aber stelle mich gleichzeitig aufrecht hin.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Ich habe mir das nicht ausgesucht, ok?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und lacht verächtlich, als würde ich ihr damit etwas tun wollen.

„In sie verliebt? Seit wann?“ ich spüre, dass meine Wangen sich erröten.

„Ehrlich gesagt seit ich sie kenne.“ Anya geht geschockt zum Tresen und lehnt sich darauf, wohl um das Ganze erst einmal zu verarbeiten.

Ich gebe ihr ein paar Momente, bevor ich weitererzähle.

„Ich wollte es nie erzählen, weil ich dachte, das macht es kompliziert. Aber Anya glaube mir, ich würde nie etwas tun, was dir weh tut.“ Sie nickt verständnisvoll und dreht sich zu mir.

„Das weiß ich Lexa. Es ist nur… komisch.“ Wir werfen uns einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor wir beide auf den Boden vor uns starren.

Sie atmet laut aus und öffnet ihre Krawatte. Sie legt diese zusammen mit ihrem Sakko auf einen Stuhl und schaut dann wieder zu mir.

„Lexa… du weißt, wie viel sie mir bedeutet. Sie ist mein Leben. Bitte nimm sie mir nicht weg.“ Sofort klappt mein Mund auf.

„Anya, das würde ich niemals! Das habe ich dir gerade gesagt.“ 

„Ja, das hast du damals bei Nia auch gesagt, oder?“ sofort muss ich schlucken unter ihrem wütenden Blick.

„Das war was Anderes und das weißt du. Du hast sie nicht geliebt. Und ich auch nicht.“ Sie nickt kurz, die Anspannung verlässt ihren Körper etwas.

„Ich… werde jetzt schlafen gehen.“ Sie greift nach ihren Sachen und geht zur Tür, aber dann dreht sie sich nochmal um.

„Und Lexa?“ ich schaue ihr in die Augen. „Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.“ Als ihre Tür zu fliegt, atme ich lange aus und lasse mich wieder auf das Sofa fallen.

XXXXXXXXXX 

In Gedanken versunken komme ich am nächsten Tag nach Hause. Anya hatte frei, deshalb war es auf der Arbeit noch langweiliger und nerviger als sonst. Mein Blick fällt auf das leere Wohnzimmer, ich bleibe regungslos stehen.

„Leute?“ eine Sekunde später bekomme ich Antworten aus der Küche zugerufen.

Ich ziehe meine Krawatte über den Kopf und schmeiße sie achtlos auf einen Stuhl, bevor ich in die Küche abbiege, wo die Anderen gebannt um den Ofen stehen.

„Was ist hier los?!“ alle schauen mich an, ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Raven hat gekocht!“ klärt Anya mich dann auf, die mit einem Whiskey Glas in der Hand am Tresen lehnt.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht und will gerade losgehen, um mir auch einen Whiskey zu holen, da hält Clarke mir ein Glas hin. Als ich mich bedanken will, drückt sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und dreht sich wieder zum Ofen. Etwas verwirrt aber erfreut über diese Geste, lächle ich und nehme einen Schluck. 

„Was soll es denn werden? Wundert mich, dass das Haus noch steht.“ Raven schaut mich unbeeindruckt und böse zugleich an.

„Es ist eine Lasagne! Und sie wird euch schmecken!“ wir alle müssen etwas lachen.

Als ich dann zu Anya herüberschaue, sehe ich, dass sie nachdenklich und mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf den Boden schaut. 

„Clarke, wie konntest du eigentlich gestern noch laufen?“ ich schlucke, mein Mund wird trocken.

Clarke löst sich von den Anderen und geht zu ihrer Freundin.

„Konnte ich nicht mehr, hast du doch heute Morgen gesehen.“ Sie kichert etwas und schwingt ihre Hüfte in Anya. „Lexa hat mich getragen.“ Wieder schlucke ich, dabei vermeide ich lieber Augenkontakt.

Als ich mich dann traue zu Anya zu schauen, wirft sie mir einen bösen Blick zu. Ich weiß, dass sie es vermutlich nicht so zeigen möchte und andere es nicht sehen würden, aber ich kenne sie. Sie nimmt einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und stellt es dann härter als nötig auf den Tresen. Während ich mit Octavia beginne den Tisch zu decken, kümmern sich die Anderen um das Essen. Immer wieder durchfährt mich ein Gefühl der Schuld und die Frage, ob es wirklich richtig war, es Anya zu erzählen. Sie beobachtet mich ganz genau, ich habe das Gefühl, ihr gefällt es auf einmal nicht mehr, wie nah Clarke und ich uns sind. Und das kann ich voll verstehen. Ich kremple gerade die Ärmel meines Hemdes hoch, als alle in den Raum kommen.

„Na dann mal los.“ Sage ich unbeeindruckt, sofort haut Raven mir auf die Schulter.

Unfassbar aber wahr, sie hat die Lasagne hinbekommen. Wir sitzen alle am Tisch und unterhalten uns über den Tag. Mein Blick gleitet wie so oft zu Clarke, ich schaue sie aufmerksam an, als sie erzählt.

„Und… OH! erinnerst du dich noch Lexa! Dieser Typ der so einen Stress gemacht hat, als du mich besucht hast?“ wieder bohrt sich Anya’s Blick in die Seite meines Gesichts.

Sie nippt bereits an ihrem zweiten Glas Whiskey. Ich weiß, dass sie wenn sie trinkt, durchaus gemein werden kann. 

„Ja, was ist mit dem?“ 

„Es hat sich rausgestellt, die Verletzung ist beim Sex passiert. Ich konnte mir kaum das Lachen verkneifen.“

„Sehr professionell Griffin.“ Kommentiert Octavia als sie sich eine viel zu volle Gabel in den Mund steckt.

Ich bekomme das Gefühl, sie beschützen und verteidigen zu müssen.

„Hey, der Job ist nicht leicht. Und Clarke macht ihn gut.“ Ich lächle sie an, sie kopiert das und streichelt über meine Hand.

Kurz darauf nimmt sie meine Hand fest in ihre und schaut mich aufgeregt an.

„Ach ja! Wir wollten doch morgen zum Strand. Der Privatstrand von Santa Monica, du weißt schon!“ Ich schnaufe und stochere in meinem Essen herum, um meine Körperfunktionen zu beruhigen, da Clarke’s Hand auf meiner liegt.

„Wie du magst, Prinzessin.“ Clarke grinst und drückt meine Hand etwas fester.

Ich schaue sie kurz an, dabei merke ich, wie rot meine Wangen werden, sofort schaue ich nach unten.

„Wir können dann auf dem Rückweg Essen von diesem Thai Laden mitbringen, den du so magst.“ Als ich den Satz beendet habe, knallt eine Gabel auf den Tisch.

„Oh mein Gott, willst du sie gleich hier auf dem Tisch vögeln?!“ wir alle starren geschockt zu Anya, die mir einen tödlichen Blick zu wirft.

Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis die Blicke auf mir landen, vor allem Clarke’s. Ich stehe auf und will weggehen, aber Clarke erhebt sich ebenfalls und fasst mir an den Arm.

„Warte, was ist hier los?“ Anya bleibt still, wir schauen uns an, ich ungläubig darüber, dass sie das wirklich gesagt hat, sie weiterhin böse.

„Nichts.“ Sage ich trocken und gehe an Clarke vorbei.

Ich werfe Raven noch einen Blick zu, die sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verkriechen würde. Schließlich ist es mit ihre Schuld, dass Anya nun von meinen Gefühlen zu ihrer Freundin weiß. Ich lasse meine Zimmertür lauter zu knallen als gewollt und lasse mich dann mit einem seufzen aufs Bett fallen. Als ein paar Minuten später die Tür aufgeht, rechne ich mit Raven, oder gar Anya, aber nicht mit Clarke. 

„Lexa?“ ich hebe den Kopf. „Was war das gerade?“

Ich stehe mit zitternden Knien auf und schiebe nervös meine Hände in meine Hosentasche. Sie steht mit einem skeptischen Blick vor mir und mustert mich. Das bringt mich dazu, noch nervöser zu werden. In meinem Kopf rattert es, ich kann es ihr doch nicht sagen. Mein Bauch zieht sich zusammen, als sie auf mich zu kommt und mich weiter eindringlich anschaut. 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Platzt es aus mir heraus, allerdings sehr leise.

Clarke bleibt wie eingefroren stehen, sie schaut mich mit offenem Mund an. Ich gucke wieder nach unten auf den Boden und hole tief Luft.

„Anya hat mitbekommen wie ich mit Raven darüber geredet habe.“

„Also wissen es alle?“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, aber denke dann genau darüber nach.

„Doch, ich denke schon. Raven und O reden über alles.“ Sie schüttelt leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich… Lexa… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Langsam gehe ich auf sie zu.

„Du musst nichts sagen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so rausfindest. Ich wollte es dir irgendwann sagen… vielleicht.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und beginnt dann, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. 

„Lexa… du bist meine beste Freundin. Wir erzählen uns alles, kennen uns… OH GOTT!“ sie schlägt sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ich habe dir immer alles erzählt. Auch…“ sie stoppt, ich weiß allerdings wovon sie redet, vom Sex mit Anya.

Da ich merke, wie sie sich anspannt und ungläubig mit dem Kopf zu schütteln, gehe ich auf sie zu und nehme ihre Hände in meine. 

„Clarke, hör mir zu. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Es ist alles gut. Ich kann nichts für meine Gefühle und du noch weniger.“ Sie nickt und streichelt sanft meine Hand. „Versprich mir nur eins, lass es nicht komisch werden zwischen uns?!“ sie nickt und trifft dann endlich meinen Blick.

„Nein, das will ich auch nicht. Und es tut mir trotzdem leid. Ich hätte das nie geahnt…“ das Ziehen in meinem Bauch ist wieder da, worauf ich kurz das Gesicht verziehe. „Und danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast.“ Sie umarmt mich noch kurz, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer geht.

Als sie gerade die Tür zu machen will, dreht sie sich nochmal um.

„Wenn du darüber reden willst… oder ich was falsch mache… bitte sag es mir, ja?“ ich nicke und spiele mit meiner Uhr, kurz darauf geht die Tür zu.

Ich lasse mich auf das Bett fallen und starre an die Decke. Genau das wollte ich vermeiden. Nun ist Anya wütend auf mich, Clarke wird sich vermutlich zurückziehen, so ist es meistens. Vermutlich habe ich zwei gute Freundschaften aufs Spiel gesetzt. Wieso nur musste ich mich genau in die Freundin meiner besten Freundin verlieben?


	4. Chapter 4

Genervt wühle ich mich durch den Stapel Papier auf meinem Schreibtisch. Es ist bereits nach Mittag und ich habe nicht einmal was gegessen. Heute Morgen war die Stimmung so kühl und angespannt, dass ich ohne etwas zu mir zu nehmen aus dem Haus bin. Anya hat mich auch auf der Arbeit nicht einmal besucht, ich habe zumindest mit einer Entschuldigung gerechnet. Ich seufze, als ich den Vertrag zu meinem Fall nicht finden kann und lasse meinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen, dabei höre ich, wie eine Tür aufgeht.

„Also. Clarke hat mir den Arsch aufgerissen.“ Langsam hebe ich meinen Kopf und schaue Anya an, die lässig am Türrahmen lehnt. „Was ich gemacht habe ging gar nicht. Ich war angetrunken und frustriert und… ich war ein Arsch. Reicht das?“ ich lache trocken und stelle mich langsam hin.

„Denkst du denn es reicht?“ sie schaut mich schweigend an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie es erfährt, das weißt du.“ Sie nickt und schließt dann die Tür hinter sich.

„Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich irgendetwas machen kann-“

„Du hast schon genug getan.“ Sie rollt mit den Augen. „Ehrlich Anya, weißt du was passieren wird? Sie wird sich zurückziehen, unsere Freundschaft war toll. Aber das alles wird vermutlich jetzt vorbei sein.“ Sie nickt und schaut schuldig auf den Boden.

„Ok, hab verstanden.“ Sie geht zur Tür und bleibt dort stehen. „Wirklich, es tut mir leid. Wenn es sein muss, sage ich dir das jeden Tag.“ Ich schnaufe und lasse mich wieder auf meinen Stuhl fallen. „Wenn du reden willst, bin ich da. Immer.“

Ich atme lange aus, als sie die Tür hinter sich schließt. Mein Herz klopft wild in meiner Brust. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt in unser Fitnessstudio verschwinden und einen Boxsack verprügeln. Bis jetzt habe ich kaum an die Situation gestern Abend gedacht. 

20 Minuten später höre ich wieder eine Tür aufgehen, ohne aufzuschauen atme ich genervt aus.

„Ich habe es verstanden Anya.“

„Gut!“ ich schrecke hoch, als ich nicht Anya’s Stimme höre, sondern Clarke‘s.

„Oh, hi, was machst du hier?“ sie lächelt mich an und kickt die Tür mit ihrem Fuß zu.

„Dir essen bringen!“ sie hält mir einen Beutel unter die Nase, sofort werden meine Augen weit. „Du warst den ganzen Tag nicht einmal online, daher wusste ich, dass du Stress hast und nichts isst.“

Clarke lässt sich in den Sessel mir gegenüber fallen und legt ihre Füße auf meinen Tisch. Jeden anderen würde ich in der Luft zerfetzen, aber bei ihr ist es in Ordnung. Sie hat noch ihre Klamotten aus dem Krankenhaus an, trotzdem sieht sie so wunderschön aus wie immer. Oder vor allem deshalb, sie ist schließlich ein Engel der Menschen rettet.

„Danke.“ Sage ich etwas verspätet und ziehe schnell das Sandwich aus der Tüte.

Sie kichert und lehnt sich zurück, für einen Moment fallen ihr die Augen zu. Ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass eine Spannung zwischen uns ist. Wir beide wissen nicht so wirklich, was wir sagen sollen. 

„Steht das mit dem Strand noch?“ fragt sie in die Stille, ihre Stimme ruhig und leise.

„Ja. Und O und Raven wollen mitkommen. Wenn das ok ist?“ sie schaut zu mir hoch und nickt, ich weiß, was sie sich fragt. „Anya kann auch, ich habe ihre Termine verlegt.“ Clarke grinst mich breit an.

„Yeah! Mit der ganzen Family, das wird cool!“ sie schlägt auf die Lehne des Sessels, ich lache über ihre Euphorie.

Ich will gerade einen Kommentar darüber machen, da klopft es an meiner Tür. Nach meiner Zustimmung geht diese langsam auf und eine unserer Praktikantinnen tritt in den Raum, sichtlich nervös. 

„Miss Woods?“ ich schaue zu Clarke, die amüsiert zu der Jugendlichen guckt und sie mustert.

„Das bin dann wohl ich.“ Antworte ich amüsiert, Clarke muss sich ein Lachen verkneifen und nimmt ihre Füße von meinem Schreibtisch.

„Ja… können Sie mir was unterschreiben.“ Ich winke sie heran und schiebe das Sandwich zur Seite.

Die Praktikantin kommt quasi in den Raum gesprungen, was Clarke weiterhin amüsiert verfolgt. Sie legt mir ein Blatt Papier hin, welches ich aufmerksam durchlese. Dabei spüre ich ihre Blicke auf mir, aber ich reagiere nicht darauf. Nach ein paar Momenten greife ich nach meinem Stift in meiner Brusttasche und unterschreibe das Formular.

„Danke! Und einen schönen Tag noch, Miss Woods.“ Mit einem Grinsen schließt sie die Tür hinter sich.

„Wer ist das?“ fragt die Blonde mir gegenüber direkt.

„Eine Praktikantin, glaube sie heißt Maya oder so.“ Clarke nickt.

„Sie ist heiß.“ 

„Und nicht mein Typ.“ Antworte ich automatisch.

Meine Augen werden weit, als die Worte meinen Mund verlassen haben. Unsicher schaue ich zu Clarke, die mich aber nur ehrlich anlächelt. 

„Ja, das weiß ich jetzt.“ Sie legt ihre Füße wieder auf den Tisch und zieht ihr Handy aus der Tasche.

„Mach nur weiter mit dem was du machst. Ich warte hier noch etwas.“ Ich grinse und widme mich wieder meiner Arbeit.

Immer wieder schaue ich zu Clarke, die wohl ein Spiel auf ihrem Handy spielt und immer wieder konzentriert ihre Zunge rausstreckt. Ich räuspere mich, um nicht zu lachen oder ihr zu sagen, wie süß sie ist. Offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt, die komische Anspannung vom Anfang ist verflogen, es ist genau wie vorher zwischen uns. 

Etwas später musste sie dann leider doch gehen, während ich noch schwer konzentriert über meinen Unterlagen hänge.

„Lexa?“ Anya’s Stimme lässt mich hochschrecken. „Sorry! Hast du kurz Zeit, das solltest du dir ansehen.“

Ich folge ihr ins Büro, wo sie sofort aufklärt was los ist.

„Wir haben einen neuen Brief von unserem Verehrer bekommen.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und lehne mich auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Vor mir liegt ein Blatt Papier, eingepackt in einer Plastikfolie. Der Brief ist aus Zeitungsbuchstaben zusammengeschnitten, wie jedes Mal. Anya packt es sich und liest vor.

„Hallo ihr Lieben, habt ihr mich vermisst.“ Sie stoppt und rollt mit den Augen. „Ich habe eine Zeitlang nicht geschrieben, da ich mit meinem Plan beschäftigt war. Ihr 3 werdet ihn bald erfahren und büßen. In Liebe, BelAir.“ Sie lässt den Zettel auf den Tisch fallen und schaut mich ungläubig an.

„Müssen wir das überhaupt ernst nehmen? Wir haben keine Ahnung wovon dieser Idiot überhaupt spricht. Und wieso er drei Leute anspricht.“ Sie nickt und verschränkt die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

„Die Polizei ist unterwegs, vielleicht sind Spuren drauf.“

Ein paar Sekunden ist es still, mir brennt eine Frage auf der Zunge.

„Hast du es inzwischen Clarke erzählt?“ ich schaue ihr dabei nicht in die Augen.

„Nein. Ich will sie nicht unnötig beinruhigen.“ Ich nicke zustimmend und schaue noch mal über den Zettel.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ich werfe noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, unsicher, ob es wirklich der Bikini sein soll. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und greife nach meinem weißen Hemd. Als ich es mir überziehe sehe ich, dass man durch den Stoff den schwarzen Bikini sehen kann, ich grinse darüber und kremple meine Ärmel hoch.

„LEXAAA wo bleibst du?“ ich rolle mit den Augen und gehe zur Tür.

Als ich diese aufreiße, fällt Raven mir entgegen. Ich gehe zur Seite, wodurch sie mit dem Gesicht voraus auf dem Boden landet.

„Hetz mich nicht! Ich komme gerade von der Arbeit.“ 

Sie dreht sich langsam um und schaut mich mit einem zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Du Arsch!“ Wir werden von einem wunderschönen Lachen unterbrochen.

Clarke steht vor uns und kann sich kaum halten, immer wieder zeigt sie auf Raven, die sich nur die Stirn reibt, die knallrot ist. 

„Ohh baby, was ist passiert?“ Octavia kommt ins Zimmer gerannt und kniet sich neben sie.

„Baby was ist passiert bla bla.“ Äffe ich sie nach, sofort lacht Clarke noch mehr.

Raven steht auf und schaut mich böse an.

„Ich kauf dir nachher ein Eis, ok?“ sie verzieht keine Miene. „Zwei Kugeln?!“ sie lächelt und stolziert triumphal an mir vorbei.

„So einfach ist das?“ 

„Ja O. Sie ist deine Freundin, du solltest das wissen.“ Als ich dieses Mal zu Clarke schaue, gleiten ihre Blicke gerade über meinen Körper, erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich mein Hemd noch nicht zugeknöpft habe.

„Aber Eis? Dann weiß ich ja was ich machen muss, wenn ich das nächste Mal was Besonderes beim Sex von ihr will.“ Ich halte mir die Ohren zu und gehe zurück zu meinem Schrank. „Bis gleich!“ brüllt Octavia noch, dann bin ich mit Clarke alleine.

„Hast du alles?“ ich nicke und beginne endlich, die Knöpfe zuzumachen, genau beobachtet von Clarke durch den Spiegel vor mir. „Auch Sonnencreme?“ ungläubig drehe ich mich zu der Blonden.

„Sonnencreme? Clarke, ich bin naturbraun. Ich brauche das nicht.“ Sie lacht und schüttelt mit dem Kopf, sofort muss ich grinsen.

Ich schnappe mir noch meinen Rucksack, bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen.


	5. Chapter 5

Circa eine Stunde und viele nervige Autospiele von Raven später, sind wir am Strand angekommen. Anya und ich kennen durch unseren Job viele und vor allem reiche Leute. Daher haben wir von einem unserer Klienten einen Privatstrand zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Meine Augen werden weit als ich sehe, wie groß dieser Abschnitt ist. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, macht Anya sich auf dem Weg zum Personal der Anlage, um ihnen Bescheid zu geben, dass wir da sind. Raven und Octavia waren natürlich schneller aus dem Auto als jemand ‚Stopp‘ sagen kann, deshalb trage ich nun vier Rücksäcke. Als Clarke mir einen abnehmen wollte, habe ich sie nur entgeistert angeguckt und bin weitergegangen. Dafür habe ich wieder das wunderschönste Lachen der Welt bekommen.

„Wow, das ist so wunderschön. Und wir sind ganz alleine.“ Ich schmeiße die Rücksacke in den Sand und atme tief durch.

„Das ist der Sinn hinter einem Privatstrand, Prinzessin.“ Da ich gerade nach einem Rucksack greife schubst sie mich, ich kann mich aber noch fangen, bevor ich kopfüber in den Sand knalle.

„Ok, für dich kein Bier!“ sie schmollt, dem kann ich nicht wiederstehen.

Während ich die Kühltasche neben uns Stelle und die Handtücher verteile, zieht Clarke sich bereits aus. Ich merke es erst, als ich mich umdrehe und sie ihr T-Shirt zur Seite schmeißt. Sofort schießt mir Hitze in den Nacken und zwischen die Beine. Sie schüttelt ihren Kopf etwas, damit ihre Haare im Wind fliegen können. Mein Blick fällt auf ihren Oberkörper. Ich bin froh, dass man nicht durch meine Sonnenbrille schauen kann. Mit einem räuspern widme ich mich wieder den Handtüchern. Kurz darauf lasse ich mich auf eines fallen und schaue wieder zur Seite, ein Fehler. Clarke steht in ihrem blauen Bikini neben mir, sie cremt sich gerade ihre Arme ein. Sie sieht so atemberaubend aus, dass mein Mund aufklappt. Sie scheint das überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, denn sie macht genüsslich weiter. Ich merke wie mein Gehirn aussetzt, als sie anfängt, über ihren Oberkörper und ihren Bauch zu streichen. Schnell drehe ich mich weg und greife nach einem kühlen Bier. 

„Wo bleibt Anya so lange…“ flüstere ich zu mir selbst.

„Was?“ ich drehe mich zu Clarke, die inzwischen neben mir sitzt.

„Nichts nichts.“ Sie guckt skeptisch, aber schaut dann wieder nach vorne aufs Wasser.

Ich kann mich tatsächlich von ihrem Anblick losreißen und schaue ebenfalls nach vorne. Das Wasser ist nicht weit weg von uns, es ist tiefblau, dazu strahlt die Sonne, es ist ein perfekter Sommertag. Mein Blick fällt aufs Wasser, wo sich Raven und Octavia abwechselnd ins Wasser drücken und laut Lachen. Mit einem seufzen schiebe ich ein Kissen unter meinem Kopf.

„Willst du so bleiben?“ ich schaue verwirrt zu Clarke, bis ich merke, dass ich noch meine Sachen anhabe.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem kichern von Clarke setze ich mich wieder auf. Zögernd ziehe ich mein Hemd aus, ich könnte schwören, dass Clarke mich genau beobachtet, traue mich aber nicht, zu ihr zu schauen. Ich schiebe es von meinen Schultern und stehe auf, um es etwas weiter weg ordentlich hinzulegen. Dort ziehe ich nun auch meine Shorts aus. Als ich mich umdrehe, fliegt Clarke’s Blick wieder nach vorne, sie hat mich also doch beobachtet. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht lasse ich mich erneut auf das Handtuch neben sie fallen, dieses Mal auf meinen Bauch.

„Creme dich ein.“

„Nein.“

„Es ist sicherer.“ Ich lache und drehe meinen Kopf zu Clarke.

„Ich habe es schon zu Hause gemacht, keine Angst.“

„Auch deinen Rücken?“ mein Mund geht auf, aber nichts kommt raus. 

Ich schaue zur anderen Seite und zum Gebäude, aus dem Anya hoffentlich bald kommt. In Gedanken versunken schrecke ich hoch, als ich etwas an meinem Arm spüre.

„Bleib liegen Nerd, ich mach das schon.“ Clarke’s Stimme ist ruhig und kratzig, ich kneife die Augen zu und bewege meine Beine etwas, da ich merke, dass ich schon etwas feucht bin.

„Wie du meinst.“ Ich versuche cool zu klingen, aber Clarke kichert erneut.

Womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sie plötzlich ein Bein über meine schwingt. Ich spüre, wie sie sich langsam auf mich setzt, sofort spanne ich mich an.

„Wem gehört der Strand noch gleich?“ ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um mein Gehirn wieder anzuschmeißen.

„Ehh einem Bruder eines bekannten Schauspielers. Darf nicht sagen wer.“ Sie schlägt mir kurz auf die Schulter.

Dann bin ich wieder nicht vorbereitet, als ihre Hände auf meinem Rücken landen. Ich zucke zusammen und greife hart in das Handtuch unter mir.

„Sorry, ich habe echt kalte Hände.“ Ich kann mich nur darauf konzentrieren, wie ihre Hände meinen nackten Rücken berühren.

„Schon ok.“ Stammele ich heraus, froh, dass sie es darauf schiebt.

Ihre Hände fangen langsam an, über meinen Rücken zu gleiten. Ich spanne mich wieder an, es ist einfach wunderschön ihre Hände spüren zu dürfen. Nach ein paar Sekunden entspanne ich mich. Ihre Berührungen sind so sanft, ich könnte mich darin verlieren. Sie stoppt für einen Moment, Sekunden später fliegt mein Oberteil auf.

„Wow.“ Sage ich beeindruckt.

Clarke lacht erneut, mein Gott dieses Geräusch. Dann lehnt sie sich nach vorne, ich kann ihre Brüste an meinem Rücken spüren. 

„Du bist nicht die Einzige, die das kann.“ Flüstert sie. 

Ich weiß, dass ich rot anlaufe, aber zum Glück kann sie das nicht sehen. Sie lehnt sich wieder nach hinten und bearbeitet meinen Rücken weiter. Eine ihrer Hände gleitet meine Seiten entlang, dabei berührt sie für einen kurzen Moment meine Brust, sofort zucke ich wieder zusammen. Als ich denke, dass sie endlich fertig ist, atme ich lange aus. Ich liebe es, wenn sie mich berührt, aber es ist mehr eine Tortur, wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht haben kann. Plötzlich spüre ich einen Finger an meiner Schulter, direkt an einem Muskel.

„Du bist so durchtrainiert. Wie oft gehst du trainieren?“ ich schlucke und versuche mich auf alles andere zu konzentrieren, nur nicht auf ihren Finger, der über meine Haut fährt.

„Beinahe jeden Tag, nehme mir die Stunde dafür.“ Ein paar Sekunden später spüre ich ihren Körper von meinem verschwinden.

„Danke.“ Murmele ich.

„Jetzt du!“ ich reiße die Augen auf.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Wangen blutrot sind, wenn nicht sogar mein ganzes Gesicht. Langsam schaue ich zur Seite, aber Clarke sitzt schon mit dem Rücken zu mir und hält mir abwartend die Sonnencreme hin. Ich weiß, dass ich keine andere Möglichkeit habe, also setze ich mich mit einem schnaufen auf und reiße ihr die Flasche weg.

„Danke Lex.“

Ich murmele etwas vor mich hin, bevor ich mir die Creme in die Hand tropfen lasse. Ich schaue wieder hoch und auf Clarke’s perfekten Rücken. Langsam rutsche ich näher an sie heran und lege meine Hände auf ihre Haut. Auch sie zuckt leicht zusammen, aber ich lasse es unkommentiert. Als ich die Creme langsam einmassiere, während ich darauf achte, dass ich sie nicht an den falschen Stellen berühre, lehnt sie sich immer weiter in mich. Um meinen Puls runter zu bringen schaue ich woanders hin. Über ihre Schulter sehe ich Anya mit einem Mann reden. Sie schaut in diesem Moment zu uns und hört auf zu reden, ich schlucke laut und fahre noch ein letztes Mal über Clarke’s Rücken.

„So, fertig.“ Schnell springe ich von ihr weg und rolle mich zurück aufs Handtuch.

Passend kommt genau in diesem Moment Anya auf uns zu. Sie lächelt uns breit an und wirft mir einen Schlüssel vor die Nase. 

„Wir haben für heute nicht nur den Strand, sondern auch das kleine Haus da hinten, wir können grillen und alles benutzen was dort ist.“ Sie schaut zu mir und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Inklusive einem Kühlschrank voll Bier und teurem Whiskey.“ Ich hebe meine Hand und sie klatscht ein.

Clarke setzt sich langsam auf.

„Super! Das wird so toll!“ sie grinst zu Anya hoch, die sich bückt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückt. „Und jetzt komm mit mir ins Wasser!“ Anya rückt ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht und lacht leise.

„Nachher baby. Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen unterschreiben, dann komme ich, ok?“ Clarke schmollt etwas und bekommt dafür noch einen Kuss.

Ich drehe meinen Kopf weg, als Anya ihre Hand in Clarke’s Nacken legt und sie intensiver küsst. Nach ein paar Sekunden höre ich, wie sie weggeht, trotzdem schaue ich weiter stur geradeaus. 

„Sorry.“ Höre ich leise neben mir.

„Was?“ ich schaue zu Clarke, die mit einer Hand im Sand rumstochert. „Ach so… nein, du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen Clarke. Nicht vergessen: Es soll sich nichts ändern.“ Sie schaut hoch in meine Augen.

„Ok. Dann komm du jetzt mit!“ ich stöhne frustriert, als sie aufspringt und aufs Wasser zeigt.

„Wenn es sein muss.“ Langsam erhebe ich mich.

Ich stehe noch nicht ganz, da reißt Clarke an meinem Handgelenk und zieht mich ungeduldig Richtung Meer. Als wir dort ankommen, kann ich nicht anders als wieder zu der Frau zu schauen, die mir jedes Mal den Atem raubt. Sie lächelt als sie aufs Wasser schaut. Als ich dann das kalte Wasser an meinen Füßen spüre, bleiben wir einen Moment lang stehen. Ich sehe, wie Clarke zögert.

„Gut, dann mal los!“ sage ich enthusiastisch.

Clarke starrt mich mit offenem Mund an, als ich ohne Probleme ins Wasser gehe. Nach ein paar Metern drehe ich mich um und schaue sie auffordernd an.

„Was ist?“ sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut mich unsicher an, sofort muss ich lachen.

Ich grinse und mache noch einen Schritt, bevor ich untertauche. Das Wasser ist kalt, aber es ist auszuhalten. Das Salz brennt in meinen Augen, als ich auftauche. Ich schaue wieder zu Clarke, die mit dem Kopf schüttelt.

„Jetzt komm rein, stell dich nicht so an!“ ich spritze ihr etwas Wasser entgegen, sofort geht sie einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Gott Clarke du Weichei!“ brüllt Raven von hinten, die beiden schwimmen weit weg von uns im offenen Meer.

In meinem Gesicht macht sich ein böses Grinsen breit, als mir eine Idee kommt. Langsam komme ich auf Clarke zu, die vorsichtig einen Schritt nach dem Anderen weiter ins Wasser macht. Als ich neben ihr stehe greife ich plötzlich an ihre Hüfte und hebe sie hoch. Sie quiekt vor Schreck und schlägt gegen meine Schulter.

„Lexa! Wehe! Wehe!“ lachend gehe ich weiter ins Wasser, sie versucht sich zu wehren, aber hat keine Chance.

Als wir weit genug drin sind und ich weiß, dass sie sich nicht verletzen kann, schmeiße ich sie wie einen nassen Sack ins Wasser. Sie kommt mit einem quietschen wieder hoch und springt sofort in meine Richtung. Da ich darauf nicht vorbereitet bin, falle ich mit Clarke zusammen hinten über. Nach ein paar verwirrten Momenten tauche ich auf, Clarke ist nah vor mir und grinst mich an. Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden in die Augen. Ich nehme nichts mehr wahr um mich herum. Nicht die Kälte des Wassers, oder den Wind, oder die Stimmen um uns. Clarke bricht den Blickkontakt und schwimmt etwas von mir weg.

„Du Arsch. Das war gemein.“

„Du bist nur verwöhnt, Prinzessin.“ Sie spritzt mir Wasser entgegen.

Ich schwimme etwas von ihr weg und denke über den komischen Moment noch, den wir gerade hatten. Wieder könnte ich schwören, dass sie für eine Sekunde auf meine Lippen geschaut hat.


	6. Chapter 6

Nachdem wir den ganzen Tag in der Sonne verbracht haben, ist es klar, dass alle Hunger haben. Ich stehe vor dem großen Grill mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand. Inzwischen habe ich wieder das weiße Hemd an, welches nun noch mehr wirkt, da ich noch brauner geworden bin. Ich grinse etwas und nippe an der Flasche. Als ich hochschaue, sehe ich schon die Sonne untergehen, es ist wunderschön und noch angenehm warm. Ich schaue zum Tisch neben mir, wo die Anderen sitzen und sich immer wieder lustige Geschichten von früher erzählen. Die meisten davon kennen wir alle schon, aber dennoch Lachen wir darüber. Ich schaue mich nochmal um, im Hintergrund läuft leise Musik, über dem Tisch sind kleine Lampen, es sieht aus wie in Spanien. Ich grinse und schaue wieder zum Tisch, genau genommen zu Clarke. Sie sitzt nah neben Anya und hat ihre Hand auf deren Bein. Was würde ich dafür geben, an ihrer Stelle zu sein. In Gedanken versunken drehe ich ein paar weitere Stücke Fleisch um, bis sich eine Hand um meine wickelt. 

„Ich mach schon weiter, iss du erstmal was.“ Ich nicke Anya dankend zu und lasse mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen, der neben Clarke’s ist.

Als ich nach dem Fleisch greifen will, landet Octavia’s Gabel darin. Bevor ich reagieren kann, hebt sie es auf ihren Teller.

„Ey!“ Clarke greift danach und nimmt es von ihrem Teller. „Jetzt ist Lexa dran!“ ich höre, wie Clarke schon leicht lallt und schaue auf den Tisch, der Sangria ist bereits halb leer.

„Na gut.“ Murmelt Octavia.

Gierig schaue ich auf das Stück Fleisch, bevor ich Clarke zuzwinkere. Sie lächelt mich weiterhin an. Während wir essen, reden wir weiter über alte Zeiten, dabei schaue ich immer öfter zu Clarke, um jedes Mal mitzubekommen, wenn sie lächelt. Ich merke wie Anya sich um mich herum bewegt und zu ihrer Freundin geht. Sie wickelt ihre Arme um Clarke und dreht ihren Kopf etwas. Mir bleibt fast das Essen im Mund stecken, als die beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssen. Es ist wie ein Unfall, ich kann nicht wegschauen. 

„Komm mal mit.“ Flüstert Anya und zieht Clarke vom Stuhl.

Ich beobachte, wie das Paar Hand in Hand den Strand entlanggeht, bis zum Wasser. Mein Bauch spielt verrückt, mir wird schlecht, ich merke, wie meine Stimmung kippt. Wie häufig habe ich die beiden schon zusammen gesehen, aber in dieser Atmosphäre, an so einem schönen Tag, es ist einfach Traumhaft. Und meine Wunschvorstellung mit Clarke. Ich schiebe den Teller weiter auf den Tisch und stehe auf, um mir noch ein Bier zu holen. 

„Alles ok?“ fragt Raven besorgt, ich winke ab und schenke ihr ein kleines Lächeln.

Als ich mit einem frischen Bier und eingeredeter guter Laune zurückkomme, stehen die beiden immer noch am Wasser. Ich sehe, wie Clarke ein Handy in der Hand hat und Selfies von den beiden macht. Wieder zieht es in meinem Magen, Wut steigt in mir auf, gepaart mit Eifersucht. 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Mit diesen Worten gehe ich am Tisch vorbei und um das Haus herum.

Ich höre noch, wie Raven etwas ruft, aber ich laufe nur schnell weiter. Ein paar Meter vor mir ist ein Weg, ich weiß, dass er zu einer kleinen Bar nicht weit weg von hier führt. In Gedanken darüber versunken, wieso ich gerade heute so stark auf alles reagiere, laufe ich weiter den Weg entlang. Keine zwei Minuten später stehe ich vor einer Bar, die aussieht als wenn man sie gerade frisch aus Hawaii hier hingesetzt hat. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und öffne die Tür, sofort kommt mir Spanische Musik entgegen. Mein Blick gleitet über die Leute, die tanzen und singen. Mit einem schnauben dränge ich mich zur Theke und bestelle den stärksten Cocktail.

„So schlimm der Abend?“ ich drehe meinen Kopf zur Stimme.

Das Erste was ich wahrnehme, sind wunderschöne braune Augen, dann lange dunkle Haare, die gelockt auf ihren Schultern liegen. Sie hat ein kurzes Kleid an, was enorm viel Bein zeigt. Die Schöne lächelt mich an und spielt mit dem Strohhalm in ihrem Drink.

„Ja, kann man so sagen.“ Ich schaue wieder nach vorne, aber spüre ihre Blicke auf mir.

Als ich mich wieder zu ihr drehe, gleitet ihr Blick noch über meinen Körper. Ich spüre, wie ich mich anspanne und es in meinem Bauch kribbelt. Mein Grinsen wird breit beim Gedanken, dass sie eine gute Ablenkung sein könnte. Ich strecke meine Hand aus.

„Lexa.“

„Costia.“ 

Mit einem Lächeln nimmt sie meine Hand. Wir schauen uns intensiv an, während sie über meinen Handrücken streichelt. Wir lassen uns erst los, als der Barkeeper mir mein Getränk vor die Nase stellt. 

„Erzähl mir von deinem Abend.“ Sie nimmt den Strohhalm ihres Drinks in den Mund, mein Blick klebt daran.

„Besser nicht. Erzähl mir, was du hier machst.“ Ich führe mein Glas zu meinen Lippen, dabei schaue ich auffällig an ihr herunter.

Sofort grinst sie und öffnet ihre Beine etwas, ich verschlucke mich beinahe. 

„Ich bin mit einer Freundin hier, die gerade tanzt. Sie ist betrunken, sonst würde ich sofort mit dir verschwinden.“ Sie schaut mich verführerisch an und beißt sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du musst auf denselben Pegel kommen wie deine Freundin. Tequila?“ sie nickt sofort.

Vier Tequila später stehen wir eng aneinander am Tresen. Den Stress mit Clarke mal für ein paar Minuten vergessen. Sie erzählt mir gerade von einer lustigen Story, während ich am Tresen lehne und an meinem Cocktail schlürfe. Als ich ein paar Minuten später auf mein Handy schaue, sind dort bereits 20 vermisste Anrufe und Nachrichten. Ich schlucke und ignoriere Costia für einen Moment. Alle Anrufe sind von Raven, ein paar von Octavia, aber nichts von Clarke.

„Ist alles ok?“ Costia fährt mit einer Hand über meinen muskulösen Oberarm.

„Nein… ich denke ich sollte zurückgehen.“ Sie nickt, aber macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

Mein Blick fällt auf ihre Hand, als sie mir ein Stück Papier in die Brusttasche steckt.

„Rufst du an?“ ich grinse und drehe meinen Körper ganz zu ihr.

Vor meinen Augen verschwimmt alles schon ein wenig, aber ich konzentriere mich auf ihre Augen, die mich anstrahlen.

„Mache ich, versprochen.“ Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und schaut auf meine Lippen.

„Warte.“ Flüstere ich, kurz bevor sich unsere Lippen treffen. „Das wäre nicht fair.“ Sie schaut mich verwirrt an, aber bleibt nah vor mir. „Es gibt da jemanden… die Freundin meiner besten Freundin…“ sie nickt wissend und schaut auf den Boden.

„Und das hält dich davon ab, mich zu küssen?“ jetzt schaue ich verwirrt. „Mir macht es nichts aus.“ Sie hat das letzte Wort noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da liegen meine Lippen auf ihren.

Sie stöhnt leise und greift mit einer Hand in meinen Nacken. Ich lasse sie und drücke meine Lippen hart gegen ihre, bevor ich in ihre Unterlippe beiße. Sie zieht mich näher an sich heran und küsst mich leidenschaftlicher. Für einen Moment erscheint Clarke in meinen Gedanken, ich stelle mir vor, dass ich sie küsse. Als wir beide Luft brauchen und uns voneinander lösen, legt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Sie drückt mir ein paar Küsse auf den Hals und grinst mich dann an.

„Also, bis dann Lexa.“ Ich grinse und drücke ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich so cool wie möglich aus der Bar gehe.

Auf meinem Weg zurück treffe ich auf eine Gruppe bestehend aus 3 Mädels und 4 Jungs, sie stehen vor einer Bank und tanzen zu Handymusik Samba. Als ich vorbeigehe, verschwendet eines der Mädchen keine Zeit und springt mir in den Weg.

„Hallo Schönheit.“ Sie grinst mich breit an.

Da auch ich genug Alkohol intus habe, lache ich los, genau wie der Rest der Gruppe.

„Selber hallo, Schönheit.“ Sie macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Wo willst du hin?“ ich will gerade antworten, da schießt mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

„Zu Freunden, wir haben einen Privatstrand, wollt ihr mitkommen?“ alle stimmen sofort zu.

Auf dem Weg erzählen sie mir in welchem Hotel sie sind und was sie hier machen, aber ich höre kaum zu. Das Einzige was für mich zählt ist Clarke und Anya so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Schon bei dem Gedanken, werde ich wütend. Clarke hat mich anscheinend auch nicht einmal vermisst, sonst hätte sie angerufen. Meine neuen Freunde können mit Sicherheit auch eine gute Ablenkung sein.

Wenig später gehen wir schon um das Haus herum, uns kommen zwei Security Leute entgegen, denen ich schnell erkläre, was los ist. Als wir dann auf die Terrasse kommen, springt Raven mir sofort entgegen.

„Wo warst du?? Konntest du nicht schreiben??“ ich sehe wie verletzt sie ist und bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Sorry Rae. Ich habe die Gruppe hier kennengelernt. Sie können Samba tanzen.“ Sie schaut mich skeptisch an, dann schaut sie skeptisch zu den Neuen.

„Seid ihr cool?“ fragt sie diplomatisch, sofort schlage ich mir eine Hand vor die Stirn.

„Ja… ich… denke?!“ antwortet einer der Typen unsicher.

„Gut, dann setzt euch. Und die Dunkelhaarige da gehört mir!“ sie zeigt auf Octavia, die wie ich jetzt sehe noch mit Anya und Clarke am Tisch sitzt.

Als sich Clarke’s und mein Blick treffen, sehe ich, wie wütend sie ist. Ihre Arme sind vor ihrem Körper verschränkt. Ich gehe auf sie zu, Anya sieht das wohl als Aufforderung und erhebt sich aus ihrem Stuhl, um die Anderen zu begrüßen. Unsicher schaue ich auf die Blonde herunter, die stur geradeaus schaut.

„Warum hast du nicht gesagt, wo du hingehst? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht.“ Mein schlechtes Gewissen vervielfacht sich.

„Clarke, ich war einfach nur in der Bar. Ich brauchte kurz… wollte kurz…“ ich fuchtle wild mit meinen Arm, weil mir keine Antwort einfällt.

„Du wolltest weg von mir, oder? Von uns.“ Sie schaut zu mir hoch und mustert meine Reaktion genau.

„Nicht direkt. Ich brauchte einfach ein paar Minuten für mich, ok?“ sie nickt und schaut wieder auf den Tisch.

Jetzt sehe ich, dass Raven’s Handy vor ich liegt. Sie hat mich also die ganze Zeit angerufen. Ich rolle mit den Augen über meine eigenen Gedanken, aber gleichzeitig entspanne ich mich.

„Es tut mir leid Clarke, kommt nicht mehr vor, ok?“ sie kann mir nicht widerstehen, denn sie schaut mit einem Lächeln zu mir.

„Versprochen?“ ich nicke und lasse mich neben sie auf einen Stuhl fallen.

Als ich mich nach vorne lehne, fällt der kleine Zettel von Costia aus meiner Tasche, ich will danach greifen, aber Raven ist schneller.

„Costia. Wer ist das? Und mit Handynummer.“ Mein Blick fliegt zu Clarke, die mich ebenfalls etwas irritiert ansieht.

Ich schaue wieder zu Raven und reiße ihr den Zettel aus der Hand.

„Niemand. Jemand vom Personal.“ 

„Also doch jemand?“ Raven zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelt böse.

Ich schaue runter und beginne, die Nummer einzutippen, genau beobachtet von Clarke. Nachdem ich eine kurze Nachricht an sie geschickt habe, höre ich, wie Raven laut loslacht.

„OH Gott Lexa!“ ich schaue verwirrt zu ihr, sie deutet auf meinen Hals.

„Und was macht der Lippenstift an deinem Kragen?“ mit großen Augen fasse ich an die Stelle und reibe darüber.

„Ach, das ist nur…“ dieses Mal müssen alle lachen, ich merke, wie meine Wangen sich erröten. „Wie auch immer!“ 

Wir sitzen inzwischen alle zusammen am Tisch und reden, es ist gemütlich und angenehm. Immer wieder bekomme ich Nachrichten und Costia und antworte auch automatisch darauf. Sie war nett und eine tolle Ablenkung, auch wenn wir uns nur kurz gesehen haben.


	7. Chapter 7

Ein paar Bier später lehne ich am Tisch und schaue auf den Strand. Inzwischen ist die Sonne untergegangen, direkt vor der Terrasse haben wir ein Lagerfeuer gemacht. Dazu ist die Musik voll aufgedreht. Ich lache als ich sehe, wie ein Mädchen versucht Raven Samba beizubringen. 

„Mach du es doch besser.“ Clarke steht plötzlich neben mir, erneut mit einem Glas Sangria in der Hand.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne.“ Sie grinst mich verschmitzt an. „Wo ist Anya?“

„Sie telefoniert mit ihrem Assistenten. Obwohl sie dazu glaube ich nicht mal mehr richtig in der Lage ist.“ Sie lacht leise und nimmt einen weiteren Schluck.

Wir schauen wieder zu Raven, die sich ziemlich dumm anstellt. Als ich erneut lachen muss, dreht Clarke sich ganz zu mir und schaut mich duellierend an.

„Gut, wenn du es besser kannst, tanz‘ mit mir.“ Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee?“ sie denkt nicht mal darüber nach, sondern nickt sofort.

Mit einem Schmunzeln nehme ich ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stelle es auf dem Tisch ab. Dann wickle ich meine Hand um ihre und ziehe sie in den Sand. Ihr weißes Kleid fliegt leicht im Wind, sie sieht aus wie eine Göttin. Als wir bei den Anderen ankommen, drehe ich mich wieder zu Clarke.

„Du wolltest es so.“ sie hat nicht einmal Zeit zu antworten, weil ich sie fester an mich drücke.

Sie grinst etwas, aber das wird ihr sicher vergehen. Keiner hier weiß, dass ich Jahrelang einen Tanzkurs besucht habe. Immer wieder drehe ich Clarke von mir weg und wieder zu mir, um uns hat sich inzwischen ein Kreis gebildet. Alle starren uns an und applaudieren, aber mein Blick ist auf Clarke gerichtet. Sie geht perfekt auf meine Bewegungen ein. Mein mit Alkohol vollgepumptes Gehirn bringt mich dazu, sie ganz nah an mich heran zu ziehen. Wir schauen uns in die Augen, während ich mit meinen Händen über ihre Arme gleite, dann weiter runter zu ihrer Hüfte und sogar über ihren Arsch. Wir starren uns weiter in die Augen, es ist so intensiv. Kurz darauf werden wir allerdings von einem Pfeifen wieder wachgerüttelt. Clarke grinst und schmeißt ihre Arme um meinen Nacken, genau in diesem Moment ist das Lied vorbei. Alle jubeln uns zu, während ich mich nur auf Clarke’s Körper konzentrieren kann, der in meinen gedrückt ist. Da ich Angst habe, in unserem Zustand etwas Dummes zu machen, löse ich mich wieder von ihr und drücke einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Wir gehen aus dem Kreis und lassen uns in den Sand fallen. Sofort rückt Clarke nah an mich heran und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

Minuten später fällt mir auf, dass Anya immer noch nicht wieder da ist. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln entschuldige ich mich bei Clarke und gehe ins Haus. Es ist alles dunkel, vorhin waren noch lichter an. 

„Überrascht mich, dass gerade du hier bist.“ Ich schrecke hoch als ich Anya’s Stimme hinter mir höre.

„Gott Anya! Was machst du hier?“ sie kommt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu.

Ich sehe das Feuer in ihren Augen, wie angespannt ihr Körper ist, ihre Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt.

„Was denkst du denn, was ich hier mache?“ ich kann sie kaum verstehen, da sie schon ziemlich lallt.

„Anya was ist los?“ sie verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust und schaut mich weiterhin böse an.

„Ich habe hier telefoniert während du draußen am Strand Trockensex mit meiner Freundin hattest!“ ich kneife die Augen zu und schaue auf den Boden.

„Anya so war es nicht.“

„Ach nein? Sah sehr danach aus.“ Sie geht einen Schritt auf mich zu. „Als würdest du das nicht wollen.“ Meine Wut steigt langsam.

„Weißt du was? Ich bin ihre beste Freundin, du musst es akzeptieren, dass wir uns nun mal nah sind!“ mit meinem letzten Wort drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um.

Dann spüre ich plötzlich eine Hand an meinem Arm. Ich drehe mich um und habe keine Zeit zu reagieren, als Anya’s Faust mit meinem Kiefer kollidiert. Ich fange mich noch, bevor ich hinfalle und schaue sie geschockt an. Sie holt ein zweites Mal aus, aber dieses Mal bin ich schneller und weiche ihr aus.

„War es das Wert Lexa?“ da sie betrunken ist, verfehlt sie mich erneut. „Tut es eigentlich weh, dass du sie nie haben kannst?“ ich bleibe wie eingefroren stehen.

Das war ein Fehler, denn dieses Mal schlägt sie mir in den Bauch und ich sacke zusammen. Sekunden später ist sie auf mir. Sie kann mir noch einmal mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht schlagen, bevor ich sie blocke und sie mit einem Schlag von mir herunter befördere. Ich spüre, wie mir Blut von der Stirn über die Wange läuft. Wir beide atmen schwer, als wir uns langsam wieder hinstellen. Sofort halte ich eine Hand hoch, um sie zu beruhigen. 

„Anya, wir müssen nicht-“ sie rennt auf mich zu und drückt mich nach hinten, sodass wir beide mit einem Tisch kollidieren, von dem nun Besteck und Gläser fallen.

Sie liegt erneut auf mir, aber ich halte ihre Hände fest. Der Lärm hat wohl die Anderen draußen erreicht, denn Sekunden später geht das Licht an. Ich schaue hoch zu Anya, die eine kleine Wunde an ihrer Stirn hat und schwer atmet. In ihren Augen sehe ich, wie verletzt sie ist. Mir wird klar, in welcher Situation sie sich befindet. Sie hat Clarke damals kennengelernt, nachdem sie eine schlimme Trennung durchmachen musste. Sie hat endlich wieder jemanden an sich herangelassen und jetzt denkt sie, dass ich es kaputt mache. Meine Hände um ihre lockern sich etwas. Gerade als die Tür aufgeht und Clarke im Raum steht, reißt sie sich los und schlägt mir erneut ins Gesicht. Dieses Mal sehe ich Sterne und bin unfähig, zu antworten. Sekunden später wird Anya von meinem Körper gezogen. 

„Was zum Teufel stimmt nicht mit euch??“ Clarke schaut mich wütend an, während Raven ihre Arme um Anya wickelt und sie festhält.

„Frag sie.“ Spuckt diese aus, bevor Raven sie weiter weg und durch eine Tür zieht.

Clarke schüttelt noch mit dem Kopf, bevor sie sich eine Flasche Wasser schnappt und ebenfalls in dem Raum verschwindet. Octavia lehnt sich zu mir herunter und fasst mir ins Gesicht. Ich nicke kurz, dann legt sie meinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zieht mich vorsichtig hoch. Ich spüre den Schmerz in meinen Rippen und in meinem Gesicht. Sie hilft mir auf einen Stuhl und greift nach einem Tuch, welches sie mir dann vorsichtig auf die Stirn drückt.

„Ihr seid Idioten.“

„Ich weiß.“

XXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht lasse ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Wir haben beschlossen, heute Abend lieber hier zu bleiben, da sowieso niemand mehr fahren kann. Zum Glück sind genug Zimmer frei, auf die wir uns aufteilen können. Octavia drückt sofort wieder das Tuch auf meine Stirn und hält mir eine Flasche Wasser hin. Dann fliegt die Tür auf und Clarke tritt in den Raum. Sie wirft Octavia einen eindeutigen Blick zu, welche von mir ablässt und wortlos den Raum verlässt. Ich atme noch immer schwer, als sie ein paar Sachen aus ihrem Beutel nimmt und sie neben mich aufs Bett legt. Sie kniet sich vor mich, da das Bett so niedrig ist, sind wir fast auf Augenhöhe. Sie hat noch kein Wort gesagt, was mich beunruhigt.

„Es tut mir leid Clarke, wir haben den Abend versaut.“

„Ja, habt ihr.“ Sie spuckt die Antwort so böse und enttäuscht aus, dass ich nicht Antworten kann.

Ich spüre den Schmerz in meinem Magen, aber dieses Mal nicht wegen Anya’s Schlag. Ich hasse es, Clarke zu enttäuschen oder ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise nicht gerecht zu werden. Sie tupft mit einem Tuch über meine Stirn, dabei ist sie mir so nah, dass ich mich automatisch nach hinten lehne. Die Situation ist schon angespannt genug. 

„Du siehst schlimmer aus als Anya.“ Ich lache leise, worauf sie tatsächlich lächelt.

„Ja, weil ich mich nicht wirklich gewehrt habe. Sonst sähe sie genauso schlimm aus.“ Das kleine Lächeln von Clarke’s Gesicht verschwindet wieder.

„Sie hat mir erzählt wieso es dazu gekommen ist. Es tut mir leid Lexa.“ Sie schaut nach unten und tunkt das Tuch in die kleine Schüssel mit Wasser. „Sie meinte das nicht so, das weiß ich.“

Ich nicke, weil ich ebenfalls weiß, dass es so ist. Anya kann sehr schnell gereizt sein, auch körperlich werden. Allerdings nie Clarke gegenüber, da ist sie das Gegenteil, sonst hätte ich schon lange eingegriffen.

„Mach es auf.“ Verwirrt fliegt mein Blick wieder zu Clarke.

„Was?“

„Dein Hemd. Mach es auf.“ Verwirrt folge ich der Anweisung und mache die ersten Knöpfe auf.

Ihr Blick verweilt eine Sekunde dort, bevor sie mit dem Kopf schüttelt und sich wieder nah vor mich setzt. Sanft fährt sie mit dem Tuch über meine Wange und weiter über meinen Hals. Ich beobachte ihr Gesicht dabei genau. Ihre wunderschönen Augen, diese Lippen, die ich nur zu gern küssen würde. Langsam gleitet sie über mein Dekolletee, wo das Blut offensichtlich auch hingeflossen ist. Ich muss schlucken, als ihre warmen Hände zwischendurch meine Haut berühren. Sie starrt nach unten, ihr Mund ist leicht auf, ich würde nur zu gerne wissen, was sie gerade denkt. Um den Moment nicht zu ruinieren, bleibe ich still sitzen. Dann räuspert sie sich plötzlich und nimmt das Tuch von meiner Brust. Ich schaue etwas verwirrt, aber sage nichts. Als sie es dann erneut auf meine Wange legt, rutscht sie noch näher an mich heran, dieses Mal schrecke ich nicht zurück. Sie kniet zwischen meinen Beinen, dabei hat sie eine Hand auf einem meiner Beine abgelegt. Die Andere fährt weiter langsam über mein Gesicht.

„Ist da wirklich so viel Blut?“ flüstere ich.

Sie schaut mir in die Augen, dann auf ihre Hand in meinem Gesicht, aber antwortet nicht. Für eine Sekunde schaltet alles in mir aus. Ich lehne mich leicht nach vorne, aber Clarke dreht ihr Gesicht weg und schaut wieder nach unten. Ich könnte mich selber ohrfeigen dafür und schaue beschämt auf den Boden. Sie klebt ein Pflaster auf meine Wunde und steht dann langsam auf.

„Wenn du Schmerzen hast oder so, komm einfach zu mir.“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.“ Sie nickt und geht zur Tür, wo sie für einen Moment stehen bleibt.

„Schlaf gut, Lexa.“

„Du auch Clarke.“


	8. Chapter 8

Die Nacht war hart, ich habe nicht eine Stunde geschlafen. Meine Gedanken und die Schmerzen haben mich wachgehalten. Immer wieder schwanke ich zwischen wütend sein und mich schuldig fühlen. Als der Wecker meines Handys klingelt seufze ich laut und versuche mich aufzusetzen, was erneut Schmerzen durch meinen Körper jagt. Nach mehreren Versuchen habe ich es dann geschafft, ich gehe zum Spiegel und schaue in mein blasses Gesicht. Meine Wange ist geschwollen und die Wunde über meinem Auge ist größer, als ich dachte. Ich bewege mich langsam als ich mich fertig mache und alles so hinterlasse, wie es vorher war. Nach einer kleinen Rede zu mir selbst, gehe ich nun die Treppe runter. Zu meiner Überraschung ist schon alles aufgeräumt. Ich schaue gerade durch den Raum, als Raven durch die Tür kommt und mich anlächelt.

„Hey Rambo.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Hier drin ist alles fertig, geh ruhig schon mal ins Auto.“ 

Ich folge ihrer Anweisung und gehe nach draußen, sofort strahlt mir wieder die Sonne entgegen. Ein Lächeln zieht sich in meine Lippen. Als ich Schritte hinter mir höre, drehe ich mich langsam um und schaue Anya genau in die Augen. Das Feuer ist daraus verschwunden, sie schaut mich unsicher an. Wir schweigen ein paar Sekunden, bevor Clarke an ihr vorbei huscht.

„Morgen.“ Sie lächelt und greift nach einem Rucksack.

„Morgen.“ Antworte ich kurz, dabei merke ich, wie Anya sich anspannt.

Um der Situation aus dem Weg zu gehen, greife ich ebenfalls nach ein paar Sachen. Schon als ich sie anhebe bereue ich es, denn der Schmerz in meinen Rippen bringt mich dazu, sie wieder abzustellen. Ich spüre Anya’s Blicke auf meinem Rücken, ich will ihr die Genugtuung nicht geben. Wieder hebe ich den Karton an und bin auf dem Weg zum Auto, als Clarke laut seufzt und sich vor mich stellt. Ich schaue sie böse an, aber sie rollt nur mit den Augen und nimmt mir die Kiste ab. Der böse Blick, den sie Anya zu wirft, entgeht mir nicht.

Die Autofahrt ist ruhig, da auch Raven und Octavia dieses Mal müde sind. Da sich niemand freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hat, fahre ich. Neben mir sitzt Raven, die mit dem Kopf am Fenster lehnt und meiner Meinung nach leise schnarcht. Mein Blick fällt in den Rückspiegel, Clarke hat sich von Anya weggedreht und schaut nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Mein Blick verweilt wohl etwas zu lange auf ihr, denn sie dreht ihren Kopf und schaut mich an, sofort schaue ich wieder nach vorne. 

Endlich an unserem Haus angekommen bin ich die Erste an der Tür. Ich will gerade aufschließen da sehe ich, das die Tür bereits auf ist. Meine Augen werden weit, aus Reflex gehe ich einen Schritt zurück. Die Mädels sind noch am Auto und in Gespräche verwickelt. Ich schlucke und gehe die vielen Szenarien durch, die uns drin erwarten können. Vorsichtig schubse ich die Tür auf, schon im Flur ist alles durcheinander und verwüstet. Das wird mir zu heikel, ich gehe wieder raus und rufe nach Anya, die mich irritiert ansieht, aber zu mir kommt. Als sie sieht was los ist, läuft sie sofort an mir vorbei ins Haus, bereit um jemandem den Arsch aufzureißen. 

„ANYA fuck! Warte!“ ich folge ihr ins Wohnzimmer, wo ebenfalls alles verwüstet ist.

„Glaub mir Lexa, hier wird keiner mehr sein. Wer auch immer das war ist sicher über alle Berge.“ Sie greift nach einem Bild, welches auf dem Boden liegt und verzieht das Gesicht. „Dieses Arsch. Das hat Clarke gemalt.“ Als ich gerade das Handy an mein Ohr halte, um die Polizei zu rufen, hören wir Raven schreien.

„OH MEIN GOTT! Was ist denn hier passiert?“ sie kommt zu uns gerannt und lässt ihre Sachen fallen.

Ich gehe in die Küche, wo ebenfalls alles auf dem Boden liegt, um mehr Ruhe zu haben. Als ich zurückkomme stehen alle fassungslos im Wohnzimmer. Mir kommt ein Verdacht, ich schaue nachdenklich zu Anya, die mich bereits ansieht. Sie nickt und verschwindet dann in ihrem Zimmer, sofort gehe ich ihr hinterher. 

„Denkst du was ich denke?“ ich drücke die Tür zu und lehne mich dagegen.

„Du denkst so weit würde er gehen?“ 

„Er hat uns Drohbriefe geschickt, und zwar nicht wenige.“ Es ist für ein paar Sekunden still, wir beide sind in unseren Gedanken verloren.

„Wir müssen es den Anderen erzählen Anya.“ Sie nickt und geht an mir vorbei aus dem Raum, keine Entschuldigung, kein Wort zu gestern.

Als wir wieder ins Wohnzimmer treten, hören wir Raven etwas murmeln.

„Wer zum Teufel ist BelAir?“ sofort bleiben wir wie eingefroren stehen.

„Woher weißt du davon?“ alle starren mich nun irritiert an.

Die Stimmung im Raum ist angespannt. Raven hält ein Bild von Clarke hoch, welches zerbrochen ist. Über das Bild ist der Name geschrieben. Unsere Blicke fliegen zu Clarke, als diese den Raum betritt und einen weiteren Rucksack auf dem Boden abstellt.

„BelAir? Woher weißt du von Bellamy’s Spitznamen?“ meine Augen werden weit.

„Warte, das ist Bellamy’s Spitzname?“ wiederholt Anya ungläubig.

Ich muss ein paar Schritte gehen und mich an der Couch festhalten.

„So habe ich ihn mal genannt, weiß nicht mal wie ich darauf gekommen bin. Wie kamt ihr darauf?“ nun dreht sie sich um und schaut in unsere geschockten Gesichter.

Kurz darauf sieht sie das Bild in Raven’s Hand. Ihr Mund fällt auf, sie geht zu der Brünetten und nimmt ihr das Bild aus der Hand.

„Ok wir werden euch jetzt was erzählen und ihr müsst bitte ruhig bleiben.“ Alle nicken und schauen zu Anya. „Wir haben Drohbriefe bekommen. Das fing schon vor Monaten an. Darunter war immer dieselbe Signatur.“

„BelAir…“ vervollständigt Raven nachdenklich.

„Moment, hat er nicht mal bei uns gearbeitet?“ Clarke nickt und schmeißt das Bild rücksichtslos auf den Boden.

„Ja, ihr habt ihn gefeuert.“ Anya und ich schauen uns an, nun wird alles klar.

Als wir damals zur Firma gekommen sind, hat Bellamy bereits dort gearbeitet. Nachdem wir ziemlich schnell ziemlich hoch an die Spitze des Unternehmens gekommen sind, wurde er immer unzufriedener. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er der Meinung, dass ihm das zusteht. Als wir dann Clarke kennengelernt und erfahren haben, dass er ihr Ex ist, haben wir nur einen Grund gesucht, um ihn loszuwerden. Als er Clarke dann mitten in der Lobby plump angemacht hat, haben wir ihn sofort auf die Straße gesetzt. 

„Er will sich rächen.“

„Und er geht anscheinend sehr weit.“ Fügt Octavia hinzu, die immer noch geschockt durch den Raum starrt, ungläubig, dass ihr Bruder dazu in der Lage ist.

Als die Polizei 20 Minuten später endlich eintrifft, macht Anya sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihnen. Ich setze mich erschöpft aufs Sofa, sofort verziehe ich das Gesicht.

„Geht’s?“ fragt Clarke, die auf der Lehne lehnt und mit ihren Händen spielt.

„Ja. Schon gut.“ Sie holt tief Luft und dreht sich zu mir.

„Lexa, wieso habt ihr mir nie etwas erzählt?“

„Wieso sollten wir? Wir wussten doch nicht, dass es Bellamy ist. Wir wollten dich nicht unnötig verrückt machen.“ Als sie gerade antworten will, hören wir Anya’s laute Stimme.

„Was soll das heißen Sie können nichts machen?? Ich habe Ihnen gerade erzählt, dass wir wissen wer es ist!“ wir hören, wie ein Polizist sie versucht zu beruhigen.

„Es tut mir leid, wir können nichts machen, wenn keine klaren Beweise da sind. Außerdem hat Mr. Blake ein Alibi.“ Bevor es eskalieren kann, macht Clarke sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin, sofort seufze ich.

Wir sind schon den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, aufzuräumen. Immer wieder schaue ich zu Clarke, die fast kein Wort sagt. Auch in meinem Kopf rattert es. Alleine der Gedanke daran, dass ihr Ex in diesem Haus war und ihr hätte weh tun können, bringt mich dazu gegen ein kaputtes Regal zu treten. 

„Ruhig Rambo!“ kommt scherzhaft von Raven.

Ich schaue sie böse an, aber bei ihrem Grinsen kann ich nicht anders und meine Maske fallen lassen. Ich grinse sie ebenfalls an, bis wir Anya seufzen hören.

„Lexa? Hast du eine Minute?“ irritiert, dass sie mich tatsächlich anspricht, nicke ich und folge ihr aus dem Raum.

Ich schließe die Tür hinter uns und schiebe meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen. 

„Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll.“ Ich nicke und schaue ihr in die Augen. 

„Wie wäre es mit ‚Entschuldigung Lexa‘?“ sie schnaubt leise und lehnt sich an die Wand.

„Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich geschlagen habe? Oder dass ich meine Beziehung verteidigt habe?“

„Weder noch.“ Ihr Mund klappt auf und geht dann wieder zu.

„Du könntest dich dafür entschuldigen, dass du deine beste Freundin geschlagen hast, der du hundert Prozent vertrauen kannst. Oder habe ich dir je was Anderes gezeigt?“ meine Stimme ist ruhig, aber in mir brodelt es.

Anya scheint etwas geschockt von meiner Aussage. Sie fährt sich durch ihre langen Haare und schaut für ein paar Sekunden durch den Raum. An ihrer Körpersprache sehe ich, dass sie sich unwohl fühlt.

„Du hast recht.“ Sie kommt ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. „Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen. Ich war angetrunken und wütend, aber das soll keine Ausrede sein.“ Da sie nichts mehr sagt nicke ich und drehe mich um.

„Komm, die Mädels brauchen Hilfe.“ Ich zwinkere ihr noch zu, damit sie weiß, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Obwohl ich noch Wut in mir habe, verdränge ich sie. Anya ist die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben gewesen, sie war immer an meiner Seite. Das will ich nicht hergeben.

Nachdem wir alle Türen doppelt abgeschlossen haben, bin ich nun alleine in meinem Zimmer. Ich räume gerade ein paar Dinge weg, als es klopft. Nach meiner Zustimmung steckt Clarke ihren Kopf durch die Tür. Kurz darauf folgt ein Teller mit einem Sandwich, sofort muss ich lachen.

„Tja, ich kenne dich, Ms. Woods. Du hast wieder nichts gegessen.“ Sie schließt die Tür hinter sich und setzt sich wie üblich auf mein Bett.

Ich grinse darüber und werfe noch ein paar Klamotten in den Schrank, wobei ich wieder an meine Rippen erinnert werde. Automatisch fasse ich dort hin, aber unterdrücke ein winseln.

„Was ist mit deinem Bauch?“ ich sage nichts und schaue sie nur traurig an. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“ sie springt sofort auf und kommt zu mir.

„Es geht schon, es tut gar nicht-“

„Sei still und setz dich!“ ihre Hand landet an meiner Schulter, sofort gehorche ich und setzte mich aufs Bett.

Sie schaut mich ein paar Sekunden erwartungsvoll an, bevor ich merke, dass ich mich ausziehen muss. Ich will gerade anfangen, da legt sie ihre Hände mit einem seufzen auf mein Hemd.

„Lass mich.“ Es sollte sicher nichts aufreizend klingen, aber ich halte für einen Moment den Atem an.

Langsam öffnet Clarke die Knöpfe meines Hemdes, dabei sehe ich, wie sie jeden Zentimeter meiner Haut genau beäugt. Wäre sie Single, würde ich sofort über sie herfallen. Ihre Finger streifen sanft meine Haut, sofort entsteht dort eine Gänsehaut. Als ich höre, wie Clarke den Atem anhält, schaue ich nach unten. Ein riesiger blauer Fleck zieht sich über meinen Bauch. Sofort ist sie in Doktor Modus. Sie geht zu meinem kleinen Kühlschrank und zieht ein Kühl Akku heraus. Sie wickelt es in ein Tuch und legt es mir vorsichtig auf den Bauch.

„Kühl das die ganze Nacht, ok? Und morgen kommst du im Krankenhaus vorbei und wir schauen uns das genauer an.“ Ich nicke beiläufig, weil ich ihr in die Augen starre und mich darin verliere. 

Ich beobachte jede ihrer Bewegungen genau, wie sie mein Hemd weiter zur Seite schiebt und vorsichtig über meinen Bauch tastet. Mein Herz schlägt immer schneller, ich merke, wie das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch immer intensiver wird. Die Schmerzen blende ich völlig aus.

„Ok, fühlt sich aber nicht an, als wäre was gebrochen.“ Mit diesen Worten steht sie auf und schaut mir nicht mal in die Augen. „Gute Nacht dann.“ Sie grinst nur einmal kurz, bevor sie zur Tür geht.

Irritiert springe ich auf.

„Clarke, wa-“ da erstens in meinem Zimmer noch einiges rumliegt und zweitens ich mich in ihrer Gegenwart oft zum Affen mache, stolpere ich.

Clarke dreht sich in dem Moment um, als ich in sie knalle. Ihr Rücken fliegt gegen die Tür. Ich halte beide Hände hoch, die neben ihrem Kopf landen. Schweratmend schaue ich sie an, wir sind uns so nah, dass ich ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren kann. Unsere Lippen berühren sich beinahe. Ich kann spüren, wie die Luft um uns knistert. Wir bewegen uns beide nicht, schauen uns nur in die Augen. Clarke legt ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, sofort klappt mein Mund auf, sie schaut auf meine Lippen, dann wieder in meine Augen, dieses Mal habe ich es sicher gesehen.

„Clarke? Wo bist du baby?“ ich stoße mich von der Tür ab und springe einen Meter nach hinten.

„Ok, ja, gute Nacht.“ Die Blonde stößt sich von der Tür ab und schluckt.

„Wolltest du nicht noch was sagen?“

„Nein, hat sich erledigt.“ Sie nickt und öffnet die Tür.

Als sie raus geht fliegt mein Blick automatisch wieder zu ihr, sie schaut ebenfalls zu mir und schenkt mir ein kleines Lächeln.


	9. Chapter 9

Eine ganze Woche ist es jetzt schon beinahe still zwischen Anya und mir, dazu haben wir von, wie nun bekannt: Bellamy, immer wieder neue Drohbriefe bekommen. Dieses Mal waren sogar einige Zeitungsausschnitte dabei von vergangenen, ungeklärten Morden. Wir haben es Clarke, Raven und Octavia erzählt, die seitdem nicht mehr alleine aus dem Haus gehen. Dies ist allerdings das einzige Thema, was Anya und ich privat anschneiden. Immer wieder blutet mein Herz, wenn sie an meiner Tür vorbeigeht, ohne etwas zu sagen. Ich krame in meiner Schreibtischschublade nach einem Textmarker, als mein Handy klingelt. Ohne drauf zu schauen, nehme ich ab.

„Du hast gesagt du rufst an.“ Mir stockt der Atem.

„Costia?“ ich höre ein leises Lachen.

Vor Schock setze ich mich gerade hin, wobei ich mit meinem Arm meine Lampe vom Tisch haue. Der laute Knall echot durch den Raum, ich kneife die Augen zu.

„Ja ich… sorry. Es war ziemlich viel los.“ Wieder kann ich sie Lachen hören.

„Schon gut. Ich bin auch direkt: Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute zu einer Party kommen willst?“ ich schaue auf meinen Kalender und schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht, wir feiern selber eine zu Hause.“ Sie schweigt aber sagt dann ein kurzes ‚ok‘ bevor ich auf eine Idee komme. „Komm doch zu uns? Ich würde mich freuen.“ 

„Bist du sicher?“

„Ja, absolut.“ Bei meinem letzten Wort fliegt die Tür auf und Anya steht im Raum. „Du ich muss los. Wir sehen uns dann heute?“

Anya zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch, als ich auflege und mich ihr widme. Ihre Krawatte sitzt enger als sonst, generell scheint sie angespannter.

„Mit wem hast du gesprochen?“

„Costia.“ Ich sehe, wie sie sich entspannt und an den Türrahmen lehnt.

„Die vom Strand?“ ich nicke. „Schön, freue mich sie kennenzulernen.“ Ich höre den Unterton in ihrer Stimme und rutsche auf meinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Anya…“

„Ja ich weiß. Und noch was: Ich hasse es, wie es zwischen uns ist. Und Clarke geht es auch so.“ jetzt schießt mein Kopf hoch und ich schaue sie an. „Jeder bekommt mit, dass es nicht so ist wie vorher. Und sie hat mich gebeten, mit dir zu reden.“

„Und du machst alles, was sie dir sagt.“ Füge ich sarkastisch hinzu.

„Lexa bitte.“

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld ok? Ich kann nichts dafür, für meine Gefühle.“

„Das habe ich auch nicht gesagt. Ich will, dass es zwischen uns beiden wieder ist wie früher.“ Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden ahnungslos an, bevor sie sich von der Tür wegstößt und zu meinem Schreibtisch kommt.

„Es ist meine Schuld, weil ich ein Arsch bin. Lass uns das zusammen durchstehen, ok?“ ich weiß, dass sie auch von Bellamy spricht und atme tief durch.

„Denkst du er wird so etwas nochmal versuchen?“ sie lehnt sich nach hinten und fasst sich gestresst an den Nacken.

„Nein, ich denke eher, dass es was Anderes sein wird, womit wir nicht rechnen.“

XXXXXXXXXX

Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen steige ich in die S-Bahn. Auch wenn ich es hasse, so unterwegs zu sein, heute kann mir nichts die Laune verderben. Es ist Wochenende, dazu eine Party und Costia wird kommen, was bedeutet, dass ich Ablenkung von Clarke habe. Ich schaue auf mein Handy, als ein Bild der Blonden auf dem Display erscheint.

„Städtischer Hundefriedhof was kann ich für Sie tun?“ ich höre Clarke scharf einatmen, bevor sie anfängt zu lachen.

„Du Arsch. Wie geht’s dir? Wann bist du hier?“ ich lächle und lehne meinen Kopf an das Fenster.

„20 Minuten. Und es kommt noch jemand.“ Ich weiß, dass sie gerade nickt, also fahre ich fort. „Costia hat angerufen, ich hab‘ sie eingeladen.“ Für ein paar Sekunden ist es still, ich nehme mein Handy vom Ohr um zu schauen, ob sie noch dran ist.

„Oh. Ja. Super!“ ich kneife meine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ok? Also dann sehen wir uns gleich, ich freu mich.“ Es dauert ein paar Sekunden, bis sie reagiert.

„Ja, ich mich auch, bis gleich Lexa.“ Irritiert schaue ich für ein paar Sekunden auf mein Handy.

Clarke scheint nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein, dass ich Costia eingeladen habe. Ich schaue nach draußen und versuche meine gute Laune zurück zu bekommen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Schon ein wenig benebelt stehe ich am Küchentresen und mixe die nächsten Getränke. Ich habe früher nebenbei als Barkeeper gearbeitet, deshalb bin ich automatisch dafür verantwortlich, bei jeder Party. Ich kippe die Flüssigkeit in ein Glas und rühre noch mal um, bevor ich mich zu Raven drehe.

„So, bitte sehr schöne Frau.“ Sie verzieht das Gesicht kurz und nimmt einen Schluck.

„Mmmm lecker, danke.“ Ich lehne mich zu ihr herüber und lasse mein Blick über die Party streifen.

Das Wohnzimmer ist voll mit Leuten, einige tanzen, andere sitzen auf dem Sofa oder am Tisch und reden. Alle amüsieren sich, dazu ist die Musik laut, der Bass dröhnt durch das ganze Haus. Mein Blick landet auf Clarke, die im Türrahmen steht und gerade einen alten Freund begrüßt. Skeptisch schaue ich den dunkelhäutigen Mann an.

„Das ist Wells.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Mmmm.“ Brummt Raven mit einem verschmitzten grinsen, bevor sie mir auf die Schulter klopft und zu Octavia geht, die wild tanzt.

„Ich mag ihn nicht.“ Langsam drehe ich mich zu Anya um, die sich gerade ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank nimmt. „Er ist irgendwie… komisch und… in Clarke verliebt.“ Sie schaut zu Wells und wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Mich schaust du nicht so an. Zumindest nicht heute.“ Obwohl das Thema ernst ist, grinsen wir uns an, bevor ich von einer Knochenbrechenden Umarmung unterbrochen werde.

„Lexa!“ ich erkenne diese Stimme sofort und schaue auf Costia herunter.

„Hi, schön dass du hier bist.“ Sie grinst mich breit an und zeigt auf eine Gruppe von Menschen im Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe Freunde mitgebracht, ich hoffe, das ist ok! Die Blonde an der Tür fand es glaube ich nicht so gut.“ Sie zieht ein Gesicht und zeigt auf Clarke.

Ich nicke und verliere mich in Gedanken darüber. Clarke will Costia offenbar nicht hier haben. Ich frage mich wieso, schließlich hat sie wohl kein Interesse an mir, sie liebt Anya, das weiß ich. 

„Tanzt du mit mir?“ 

„Klar gerne.“ Sofort werde ich an der Hand in das Wohnzimmer gerissen.

Es sind inzwischen sehr viel mehr Leute hier als geplant, aber das macht das Ganze noch interessanter. Costia zieht mich an der Hand mit in die Menge, sofort legt sie ihre Hände um meinen Nacken, noch bevor ich dagegen protestieren kann. Mein Blick fällt an ihr herunter, warum sollte ich da protestieren. Sie hat eine enge Jeans an und ein kurzes Oberteil, welches ein wenig von ihrem flachen Bauch zeigt. Ich grinse und lege meine Hände an ihre Hüfte. Sie lächelt mich an und kommt mir ganz nah.

„Keine Verpflichtungen, nur Ablenkung?“ meine Hände gleiten höher an ihrer Hüfte.

„Genau.“

Während ich meine Hände vorsichtig unter ihr Oberteil schiebe, bewegen sich unsere Körper rhythmisch zur Musik. Ich kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie auf meinen Oberkörper guckt und sich auf die Lippe beißt. Dann fliegt mein Blick an ihr vorbei. Ich schaue einen Moment zu Raven und Octavia, die gerade wild auf dem Sofa rummachen. Dann weiter zu Anya, die sich angeregt mit ein paar Leuten unterhält, wie ich sie kenne über geschäftliches. Mein Blick wandert weiter zu Clarke, sie steht etwas abseits am Tresen und schaut gerade zu uns. Ich lächle, aber sie verzieht keine Miene und nimmt einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Becher. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch, aber bevor ich reagieren kann, zieht Costia mich am Nacken runter und küsst mich. Hinter meinen Augenliedern sehe ich immer noch Clarke. Ich weiß es ist nicht fair, aber Costia weiß Bescheid. Meine Hand wandert zu ihrer Wange, ich streichle sanft darüber und lasse meine Zunge über ihre Lippe gleiten. Als sie ihren Mund öffnet, lasse ich meine Zunge gegen ihre arbeiten. Sie stöhnt in den Kuss und drückt sich weiter in mich. Momente später brauchen wir beide Luft, also lehnen wir uns zurück und schauen uns außer Atem an, beide mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sie ist verdammt dumm, dass sie nicht dich wählt.“ Ich schaue automatisch an die Stelle wo Clarke stand, aber dort ist sie nicht mehr.

„Oh ja, das ist sie.“ Antworte ich, noch etwas benebelt von dem intensiven Kuss.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren verknüpfe ich unsere Lippen erneut. Sie lehnt ihren Körper ganz in mich und zieht mich näher an sich heran. Ich habe erneut die komplette Kontrolle über diesen Kuss, was sie nicht zu stören scheint. Wir werden in unserem Moment gestört, als mir jemand auf den Arm tippt. Ich löse mich von Costia und schaue direkt in Clarke’s Augen, in denen ein Feuer brodelt.

„Hast du kurz Zeit?“ sie wirft der Dunkelhaarigen neben mir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Klar.“ Ich schaue noch entschuldigend zu Costia, bevor ich Clarke aus der Menge folge.

Sie zieht mich fast schon brutal hinter sich her. Schon nach einem Blick in ihre Augen konnte ich sehen, dass sie schon ziemlich angetrunken ist. Wir bleiben etwas abseits der Menge stehen, ich schaue ihr erwartungsvoll in die Augen. Sie bleibt allerdings still und nippt an ihrem Becher.

„Was ist?“

„Anya.“ Sie rollt mit den Augen, daraufhin schaue ich zu meiner besten Freundin, die sich ruhig unterhält.

„Was ist mit ihr?“ ich greife nach Clarke’s Becher und trinke einen großen Schluck, da sie schon ziemlich lallt.

„Sie beachtet mich schon den ganzen Abend nicht.“ Clarke verschränkt wie ein kleines Kind die Arme vor ihrem Körper. 

„Dann ehm… rede mit ihr?“ Clarke schaut mich mit einem Schmollmund an. „Ich bin sicher sie macht es nicht mit Absicht.“ Sie lehnt sich weiter in mich.

„Ja, aber ich will keinen Streit.“ Ich lege einen Arm hinter sie an die Wand und genieße es, dass sie so nah ist, dass ich ihr Parfüm riechen kann.

„Gut, dann bleiben wir hier stehen.“ Ein paar Sekunden ist es ruhig, bevor sie tief Luft holt.

„Ich mag Costia nicht.“

„Was? Wieso?“ sie scheint darüber nachdenken zu müssen, denn sie nippt wieder an ihrem Becher und schaut überall hin, nur nicht in meine Augen.

„Sie lacht zu viel. Und hat einfach Freunde mitgebracht, obwohl du nur sie eingeladen hast! Und ihr Outfit, ich mein, hallo?“ sie macht ein abwertendes Geräusch und dreht sich wieder von mir weg.

„Ich finde sie ganz nett.“ Wieder will ich nach ihrem Becher greifen, aber Clarke schlägt meine Hand weg. 

„Hol dir was Eigenes.“

„Oder ich mixe dir was Neues.“ Ich grinse sie verschmitzt an und lehne mich zu ihr herunter, dabei gleitet eine Hand in meine Hosentasche, die andere lehnt immer noch an der Wand hinter Clarke. 

„Ja bitte, ma’am.“ Sie macht eine salutierende Bewegung mit ihrer Hand, worauf ich lachen muss.

Mein Blick fällt zurück auf Costia, die sich inzwischen mit Anya unterhält und ihr lachend auf die Schulter klopft. In der Küche angekommen, drehe ich mich von Clarke weg, sodass sie nicht sehen kann, dass ich anstatt Wodka nur Wasser in den Mixer fülle. Ich füge noch ein paar Zutaten hinzu und drehe mich dann wieder zu der Blonden, die auf dem Tisch lehnt und mich genau beobachtet. Ich beginne das Getränk zu mixen und werfe die Becher sogar ein paar Mal in die Luft.

„Du kannst das echt gut.“ Sie grinst mich breit und angetrunken an.

Als ich mich umschaue sehe ich, dass das einzige unbenutzte Glas genau neben Clarke steht. Ich gehe zu ihr und lehne mich direkt neben sie auf den Tisch. Es scheint, als könne sie ihren Blick nicht von mir lösen, denn sie schaut mich noch immer an, dieses Mal allerdings mit einem ernsteren Blick. Langsam lasse ich die Flüssigkeit in ihr Glas laufen, dabei spüre ich ihre Blicke weiter auf mir. Da ich immer nervös werde, wenn sie da ist, zittert meine Hand etwas. Sofort tropft etwas von ihrem Getränk am Glas vorbei.

„Fuck.“ Ich greife nach einem Tuch.

„Mach ich dich so nervös?“ geschockt schaue ich zu Clarke, die mich mit betrunken, glasigen Augen ansieht.

„Und wenn es so ist?“ ich schaue nach unten und wische die Tropfen auf.

„Ist es so?“ ich grinse, noch nie hat Clarke so sehr mit mir geflirtet.

Ich hole tief Luft und schaue mich um. Wir sind alleine in der Küche, die Musik ist laut, aber man kann sich noch unterhalten. Ich lehne mich mit einem Ellenbogen auf den hohen Tisch und lächle sie an.

„Du bist wunderschön, du machst jeden nervös.“ Ihre Wangen erröten leicht.

Um die Situation zu lösen halte ich ihr den Drink hin. Sie trinkt etwas davon, wohl ohne zu merken, dass nicht einmal Alkohol drin ist. Ich lache leise und beginne, ein paar Gläser zu spülen. Clarke stoppt mich, indem sie an meine Schulter fasst und mich dazu bringt, mich umzudrehen.

„Wir wollen doch feiern, lass das stehen.“ Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und schaue sie duellierend an, ein bisschen Spaß muss sein.

„Nein.“ Sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, dabei bleibt ihre Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„Und wenn ich es will?“ jetzt beißt sie sich auf die Lippe, sofort beginnt mein Herz wild zu schlagen. 

Da ich nichts sage, fühlt sie sich wohl siegessicher. Ihre Hand gleitet von meiner Schulter bis hin zu meinem Hals, sie spielt mit dem Kragen meines Hemdes und grinst breit.

„Du bekommst nicht immer alles, was du willst, Prinzessin.“

„Wetten.“ Erwidert sie prompt.

Ich sehe die Herausforderung in ihren Augen und lehne mich mit beiden Händen auf die Spüle hinter mich, Clarke tritt automatisch näher an mich heran. Ich schlucke, weil ich merke, wie trocken mein Hals wird. Ihre Hand bleibt an meinem Nacken, ich kann mich auf nichts mehr konzentrieren. Mein Körper spannt sich komplett an, da sie mich weiter berührt und sich in mich lehnt.

„Siehst du. Ich bekomme was ich will.“ Mein Mund geht leicht auf, ich suche nach ihren Augen.

Sie steht so nah vor mir, ihr Duft umgibt mich, ich kann nichts Anderes wahrnehmen. Ich sehe, wie ihre Augen zu meinen Lippen gleiten und dort verweilen. Es braucht jede Selbstbeherrschung in mir, um mich jetzt nicht nach vorne zu lehnen und sie zu küssen. Seit ich sie kenne denke ich darüber nach, wie schön sich ihre Lippen anfühlen müssen. Ohne es zu wollen, lege ich meinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und an ihre Wange, um ihren Lippen auszuweichen.

„Clarke…“ Flüstere ich warnend, aber anstatt dass sie zurückweicht, drückt sie sich weiter in mich, sodass ich zwischen sie und den Tresen gedrückt bin. „Geh zurück.“ bringe ich außer Atem heraus.

Ihre Brüste drücken gegen meine, ihr Bein ist zwischen meinen. Ich atme schwer und gehe langsam mit meinem Kopf so weit zurück, dass unsere Lippen nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind.

„Komm mit hoch.“

„Was?“ frage ich verwirrt, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, was sie überhaupt gesagt hat.

Sie gibt mir keine Antwort, stattdessen zieht sie mich an der Hand die Treppen hoch. Im Flur drückt sie die erste Tür zu Raven’s Zimmer auf. Ich schaue verwirrt, im nächsten Moment knallt mein Rücken gegen die Tür. Ich lasse ein erschrockenes ‚umpf‘ los und schaue geschockt zu Clarke. Diese ist allerdings nur auf meine Lippen fixiert. Sie hat erneut ein Bein zwischen meinen, ihre Finger krallen sich in mein Hemd, sie drückt mich hart gegen die Tür. Mein Herz schlägt so schnell, dass ich es in meinen Ohren hören kann, gepaart mit dem lauten Bass der Musik und Clarke’s Atem. Clarke.

„Was-“ beginne ich, aber sie unterbricht mich, indem sie mich härter gegen die Tür drückt.

Ich bin hilflos unter ihrem Griff, aber das Gefühl gefällt mir. Der Bass wird lauter und die Musik schneller. Clarke schaut in meine Augen, wieder zu meinen Lippen, ihr Kopf dreht sich etwas zur Seite, aber sie schaut mich weiterhin an. Ich widerstehe dem Drang, mir meine Lippen feucht zu lecken. In meinem Kopf schreien mich so viele Stimmen an, wie falsch es ist, in ihrem Zustand alleine in einem Raum mit ihr zu sein. Sie kommt immer näher, unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich schon, ich schaue auf ihre Lippen. 

„Clarke, nicht.“ Sie löst sich etwas von mir, ich kann ihren Blick nicht deuten.

„Lexa…“ sie verstummt, schaut mich wieder eindringlich an.

Die Musik wird noch lauter, jemand hat wohl auch den Bass voll aufgedreht, ich spüre die Tür hinter mir vibrieren, dazu die Hitze im Raum. Ich kann allerdings nicht weiter nachdenken, Clarke lehnt sich so weit nach vorne, dass ich ihren Atem auf meinen Lippen spüren kann. 

„Kennst du Twilight?“ 

„Was?!“ ich schaue verwirrt, während sie nur lacht. 

„Die Szene, in der Jacob sagt, dass er Bella nur küsst, wenn sie es ihm sagt.“ Ich nicke. „Küss mich Lexa.“

Mein Gehirn braucht eine Sekunde um zu folgen, bevor ich die Distanz zwischen uns schließe, meine Lippen landen auf Clarke’s. Es ist ein himmlisches Gefühl, noch nie habe ich so ein Feuerwerk in meinem Körper erlebt. Wir lösen uns kurz voneinander, aber Clarke lehnt sich weiter nach vorne und küsst mich intensiver, leidenschaftlicher. Ich kann ihr nur folgen, mein ganzer Körper schmilzt gegen ihren. Langsam lege ich meine Hände an ihre Hüfte.

„OH GOTT OCTAVIA! JETZT KOMM!“ hören wir Raven vom Flur, sofort lösen sich unsere Lippen voneinander.

Clarke geht einen Schritt zurück, wir schauen uns aber noch eindringlich an. Sekunden später drückt sich die Tür in meinen Rücken, ich springe mit Clarke zusammen einen Meter nach hinten. Raven steht vor uns mit einem hochroten Kopf und ihrer Freundin im Arm, die bereits ihre Bluse öffnet. 

„Was macht ihr hier?“ ich schaue hilfesuchend zu Clarke, da mein Körper sich noch nicht erholt hat.

„Mir war schlecht, sorry.“ Ohne mich noch einmal anzuschauen, drängelt sich Clarke an allen vorbei aus dem Raum.

„Hier ging sowas von was.“ Raven schaut mich skeptisch an.

„Bring lieber deine Freundin ins Bett.“ Ich kann allerdings ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, welches sie sicher gesehen hat.

Langsam trotte ich aus dem Zimmer und lehne mich an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Mein Herz schlägt immer noch schnell. Beim Gedanken an Clarke, ihren Lippen auf meinen, fasse ich mir an meinen Mund. Ich muss lächeln, so breit, dass es fast schon weh tut.


	10. Chapter 10

Am nächsten Tag werde ich mit starken Kopfschmerzen wach. Ich stöhne und drehe mich auf die Seite, um den Sonnenstrahlen auszuweichen. Die Erinnerungen der letzten Nacht erscheinen vor meinen Augen. Clarke’s Lippen auf meinen, wie sich ihre Hände in mein Hemd gekrallt haben. Ich grinse ins Kissen, bis mir klar wird, dass es kein Traum war, sondern wirklich eine Erinnerung. Ich schrecke hoch und schaue mich verwirrt um, ich bin alleine in meinem Zimmer, meine Sachen habe ich noch an. Dann klopft es laut an meiner Tür.

„Lexa? Bist du wach?“ fragt Raven genervt.

Ich springe aus dem Bett, sofort dreht sich alles um mich herum. 

„Ja, wieso?“ frage ich mit trockener Kehle, nachdem ich die Tür aufgerissen habe.

„Wir haben Drama im Wohnzimmer und zerstörte Vasen im Flur, ich weiß du kannst das regeln.“ Ich seufze und nicke.

Nachdem ich mich kurz frisch gemacht und mir eine Jogginghose und eine frische Bluse übergezogen habe, trete ich in das Chaos. Schon von hier kann ich Anya und Clarke diskutieren hören. Ich ignoriere das für einen Moment, obwohl mich Clarke’s weiche und gleichzeitig kratzige Stimme immer in ihren Bann zieht.

„Was ist mit den Beiden?“ flüstere ich Raven zu.

„Keine Ahnung um ehrlich zu sein, bitte mach was.“ Ich schaue sie verwirrt an, gehe aber dennoch den Flur entlang.

Vor mir stehen nun eine ziemlich wütende Clarke, die ihre Fäuste ballt und Anya mit verschränkten Armen.

„Ah, gut, dass du da bist Lexa!“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch bei Anya’s Aussage.

„Ach ja?“ ich schlucke, als sie ein paar Schritte auf mich zu macht und schaue unsicher zu Clarke.

„Ja. Wer hat gestern die Tür aufgelassen? Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre hier vor kurzem eingebrochen worden. Und wer hat die Vasen durch den Flur geschmissen?“ Ich greife in meine offene Bluse auf mein Top und fahre mir nervös über den Bauch.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht, ich war ziemlich früh im Bett.“ Sie dreht sich um und schaut skeptisch zu Clarke.

„Komisch, du auch, oder?“ Clarke nickt und wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu.

„Dann hatten wir echt Glück, wir müssen besser aufpassen.“ Anya nickt und schiebt sich an mir vorbei aus dem Flur.

„Also…“ beginne ich in die peinliche Stille. „Du warst gestern auf einmal verschwunden.“ Ich bücke mich nach einem Becher und stecke ihn in die Tüte, die Clarke hält.

„Ja. Sorry, ich war echt betrunken.“ Ich schaue sie entgeistert an, hat sie etwa vergessen, was passiert ist?

„Oh, ja, ich auch.“ Nervös spiele ich mit meinem Ärmel und drehe mich von ihr weg.

„Lexa… ich weiß es noch.“ Ich bleibe wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht-“

„Nein, ich hätte nicht.“ Unterbricht sie mich. „Ich bin die in einer Beziehung und du hast Gefühle für mich. Ich hätte das nicht machen dürfen.“ Mein Gesicht fällt bei ihren Worten.

„Ja… genau.“ Bringe ich heraus und kratze mich nervös am Nacken. „Schon ok. Wir vergessen es einfach? Wir waren schließlich betrunken.“ sie nickt, kurz darauf betritt Anya wieder den Raum.

XXXXXXXXXX

In Gedanken versunken tippe ich auf meinem Schreibtisch, meine Krawatte und mein Sakko hängen über meinem Schreibtischstuhl. Vor mir liegt ein Vertrag den ich durcharbeiten soll, aber ich kann mich auf nichts konzentrieren. In meiner Brust zieht es, wenn ich an Clarke denke. Wie sehr habe ich gehofft, dass sie vielleicht doch etwas empfindet, dass sie den Kuss wirklich wollte. Aber anscheinend war sie wirklich nur betrunken und bereut es.

„Bist du fertig?“ ich schrecke hoch und werfe dabei meinen Kuli hinter mich an die Wand. „Sorry!“ entschuldigt sich Anya sofort.

„Ja… sorry. Ich komme gleich.“ Sie nickt und verlässt mein Büro wieder.

Mit einem seufzen räume ich alle Unterlagen weg, bevor ich mir wieder die Krawatte umlege und mein Sakko überziehe. Mein Blick fällt in den Spiegel. Ich bin blasser als sonst, dazu sehe ich müde aus. Die halbe Nacht habe ich nicht geschlafen, meine Gedanken nur bei der Frau die ich liebe. Vor der Tür wartet Anya schon auf mich, schweigend gehen wir zum Aufzug und durch die Lobby. Draußen angekommen gehen wir weiterhin schweigend zu meinem Auto.

„Soll ich fahren?“ ich schaue verwirrt zu meiner besten Freundin.

„Wieso?“

„Du scheinst in Gedanken zu sein. Sehr. Ist alles ok?“ ich kann sie gar nicht anschauen, spiele stattdessen mit dem Schlüssel in meiner Hand.

„Ja alles gut.“ Sage ich, als wir beide einsteigen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie sie eine Augenbraue hochzieht und mich eindringlich ansieht. Ich fahre auf die Straße und atme tief durch.

„Ich sollte nicht mit dir darüber reden…“

„Also geht es um Clarke?“ ich schaue weiter auf die Straße.

„Ja…“

„Wir können darüber reden, das habe ich dir immer gesagt Lexa. Also, was-“ ich unterbreche sie, indem ich eine Hand hebe und aufmerksam in den Rückspiegel schaue.

„Anya, das Auto verfolgt uns schon die ganze Zeit.“ Gerade als sie sich umdreht, gibt der schwarze Bulli Vollgas und fährt mir ganz nah auf.

„Was zum- was ist das für ein Idiot?“ 

Da die Scheiben abgedunkelt sind, sieht man nicht, wer hinter dem Steuer sitzt. Gerade als ich genauer hinschauen will, gibt der Bulli Gas und fährt neben uns. Ich will gerade fragen, was nun los ist, da schwenkt er aus und trifft unser Auto in die Seite.

„Fuck Lexa gib Gas!“ ich folge der Anweisung und schieße mit meinem Audi los.

„Denkst du was ich denke?“ frage ich, während ich aufmerksam in den Rückspiegel schaue.

„Bellamy? Ja.“

Die Ampel vor uns wird gerade gelb, also gebe ich Vollgas und schaffe es so gerade noch. Wir schauen beide nach hinten und sehen, dass auch der Bulli noch die Straße überquert, allerdings hatte er schon rot.

„Ok das reicht jetzt.“ Ohne vom Gas zu gehen fahre ich eine scharfe Kurve und biege in die nächste Gasse ab. „Wenn mein Baby jetzt eine Macke hat, bring ich ihn um.“

„Lexa, darum geht’s grade echt nicht!“ sagt Anya genervt, die sich immer wieder umdreht und Ausschau hält.

Gerade als wir über eine Kreuzung fahren, erscheint das Auto wieder neben uns, ich will Gas geben, aber schaffe es nicht mehr. Mit einem lauten Knall prallt der Bulli in unsere Seite, so sehr, dass wir ein paar Mal herumgewirbelt werden. Dabei fliegen wir beide nach vorne, meine Stirn kollidiert leicht mit dem Lenkrad. Mein Herz schlägt wie wild, ich versuche alles um das Auto wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Als wir zum Glück stehen bleiben, verschwende ich keine Zeit. Ich haue den Gang rein und gebe Vollgas, um so schnell wie möglich hier wegzukommen. 

„Anya? Geht’s dir gut?“ ich höre sie schwer atmen.

„Ja, bei mir alles gut. Aber Lexa, du blutest.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf.

„Egal jetzt, wir müssen nach Hause.“ Ich rase durch die Straßen, erst als wir in unserem Viertel ankommen sehen wir den schwarzen Bulli nicht mehr.

Schweratmend lasse ich den Motor verstummen, als wir in der Garage ankommen. Meine Hände zittern, Anya atmet immer noch schwer neben mir. Wir schauen uns an, beide mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann fliegt die Beifahrertür auf, sofort schrecken wir zusammen.

„Hi ihr zwei! Wir warten schon auf euch. Wir wollten- Oh Gott was ist passiert?“ Clarke schaut geschockt zu mir. „Lexa, du blutest!“ 

Noch bevor einer von uns ein Wort herausbringen kann, reißt sie meine Tür auf und legt ihre Hand an mein Kinn, um mein Gesicht zu ihr zu drehen. Ich schaue in ihre blauen Augen und atme erleichtert durch. Sie mustert meine Wunde genau und zieht ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche.

„Los kommt rein, ich muss mir das genauer angucken.“ Wir steigen noch immer etwas geschockt aus, erst jetzt merke ich, dass sich alles um mich herum dreht.

Ich greife automatisch nach Clarke und lehne mich auf ihre Schulter. Sie wickelt einen Arm um meine Hüfte und zieht mich näher an sich heran. Ich schmelze gegen ihren warmen Körper und lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter.

„Bist du ok Schatz?“ fragt sie Anya besorgt, die daraufhin nickt.

Im Haus angekommen, bringt mich Clarke sofort in die Küche, wo ich mich auf einen Hocker fallen lasse. Clarke verschwindet kurz und kommt dann mit einem Medizinkoffer zurück. Ich muss inzwischen meine Übelkeit unterdrücken, während Anya am Tresen steht mit ihrem Kopf auf ihren Händen abgestützt. 

„Was ist passiert?“ fragt Clarke mich, aber ich schüttle nur mit dem Kopf.

„Bellamy ist passiert.“ Clarke friert in ihren Bewegungen ein. „Er hat versucht uns mit einem Bulli von der Straße zu schieben, oder uns zu rammen, keine Ahnung.“

„Habt ihr ihn gesehen? Wisst ihr das sicher?“ wir beide schütteln mit dem Kopf.

Clarke lehnt sich nach vorne und tupft über mein Gesicht. Als sie mir so nah kommt, fliegen die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch wieder. Ich bin nicht in der Lage es zurückzuhalten. Mit einer Hand hält sie mich am Kinn fest, damit ich weiter zu ihr hochschaue. Ich starre auf ihre Lippen und lecke dabei automatisch über meine. Um mich aus dem Moment zu bringen, schaue ich nach unten.

„Ich habe mir das Kennzeichen gemerkt, gib mir einen Stift.“

„Woods, guck mich an.“ Sagt Clarke genervt, als ich die Buchstaben und Zahlen auf ein Blatt Papier schreibe.

„Ja Doktor Griffin.“ Sage ich um sie zu ärgern, worauf wir beide grinsen müssen.

Sie lehnt sich noch näher an mich heran, ich weiß nicht mal genau was sie gerade macht, nur dass sie mir so nah ist. Ihr Atem landet auf meiner Haut, ich schließe die Augen und ignoriere total, dass wir nicht alleine im Raum sind. 

„Ich rufe den Polizisten an, der mir seine Nummer gegeben hat.“ Sagt Anya und stampft aus der Küche.

Als wir alleine sind, atmet Clarke tief durch und schaut mir besorgt in die Augen.

„Was machen wir jetzt Lexa? Euch hätte mehr passieren können… ich meine…“ sie verstummt und dreht sich von mir weg.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es wird alles gut, ich verspreche es dir.“ Sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und schlägt wütend auf den Tresen.

„Es ist wegen mir! Du bist verletzt wegen mir!“ ich verstehe ihre Wut und schaue sie nur mitfühlend und lieb an. 

Als sie nichts weiter sagt, stehe ich auf und wickle meine Arme um sie. Sofort fallen heiße Tränen auf meine Schulter. Ich streichle ihr über den Rücken und drücke sie fest an mich. Sie dreht ihren Kopf etwas und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinen Haaren, jetzt landen ihre Hände an meinem Rücken. Es kribbelt in meinem Bauch, als ihr Atem meinen Nacken berührt.

„Alles wird gut.“ Flüstere ich nochmal. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Da keiner Lust hat, nach so einem Tag alleine zu sein, sitzen wir Stunden später auf dem Sofa, als es dunkel wird. Keiner sagt etwas, während im Hintergrund leise der Fernseher läuft. 

„Wir sollten verschwinden.“ 

„Wie stellst du dir das vor?“ frage ich Raven irritiert.

„Einfach weg. Eine Zeitlang herum fahren, bis sich alles beruhigt hat.“ Sie nippt an ihrem Glas und wickelt einen Arm um ihre Freundin.

„Die Idee ist gar nicht schlecht.“ Murmelt Anya, die neben mir sitzt, Clarke’s Kopf auf ihren Beinen.

Ich verziehe das Gesicht etwas und schaue wieder nach vorne.

„Und die Arbeit?“ sie lacht und fährt mit einer Hand durch Clarke’s Locken.

„Wir können uns diese Zeit nehmen, auch ohne das zu begründen. Ich bin sicher die Anderen bekommen es auch mal zwei Wochen ohne uns hin.“ Ich lache leise und lege meinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas.

„Stimmt. Außerdem ist es wichtiger, dass das nicht nochmal passiert.“ 

„Also… Road Trip?“ fragt Raven begeistert und schaut in die Runde.

Wir lassen uns das noch ein paar Sekunden durch den Kopf gehen, bevor Anya zu mir schaut und nickt. Ich nehme einen großen Schluck Whiskey und schaue in ihren Schoß, von wo aus Clarke mich schon erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Ok, wir fahren morgen früh los, ich sage in der Firma Bescheid.“

Wenig später verabschieden sich alle, um ihre Sachen zu packen oder zu schlafen. Ich bleibe allerdings noch im Wohnzimmer sitzen und starre emotionslos auf den Bildschirm vor mir. Mir schießen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was heute noch alles hätte passieren können, wozu Bellamy noch in der Lage wäre. Wütend erhöhe ich den Druck um das Glas in meiner Hand.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, zerspringt es.“ Ich zucke zusammen und schaue zu Clarke, die nur in einem Top und Shorts vor mir steht.

Mit einem Lächeln setze ich das Glas an meine Lippen und schaue zu der Blonden. Ich lasse meinen Blick über ihre langen Beine wandern und verschlucke mich dabei an meinem Whiskey. Ich fange wild an zu husten, während sie nur kichert und sich neben mich fallen lässt.

„Willst du über heute reden?“ ich beruhige mich wieder und starre auf das Glas in meinen Händen, damit ich nicht erneut schmutzige Gedanken bekomme.

„Nein, es geht schon. Es war nur… ich hatte so viel Adrenalin im Körper. Als der Wagen sich gedreht hat, ich dachte wir sterben.“ Ich lache bitter über meine eigene Aussage und greife das Glas erneut fester. „Aber dann der Gedanke, dass sowas dir passieren könnte…“ 

Clarke lehnt sich nach vorne und nimmt mir das Glas aus der Hand. Dann greift sie nach meinen Händen und nimmt sie in ihre. Beruhigend streichelt sie mit ihrem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. Ich genieße die Berührungen, gleichzeitig steigt mein Puls.

„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Ich meine euch!“ sie räuspert sich und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Ich auch.“ Murmele ich und drücke ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir sollten schlafen, morgen wird sicher ein langer Tag.“ Sie nickt, aber macht keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen.

Umgeben von ihrem Duft schließe ich die Augen, lege meinen Kopf auf ihren und einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. Ich merke, wie ich langsam immer müder werde. Clarke lehnt sich weiter in mich, dabei streichelt sie meine Hand. Ich grinse noch, bevor ich einschlafe.


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich mit einem schmerzenden Nacken wach. Ich will mich gerade aufrecht hinsetzen, da spüre ich, wie eine Hand fest in mein Knie greift. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen, Clarke sitzt noch immer neben mir, aber wir sind inzwischen weiter auf der Couch nach unten gerutscht. Ich lächle und hebe vorsichtig eine Hand, mit der ich dann durch ihre Locken fahre. Sie spannt sich kurz an, aber atmet gleichmäßig weiter. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und spiele mit einer Strähne von ihr. Es ist wirklich einmalig was ich für sie empfinde.

„Lass das Anya, ich will weiter schlafen.“ Sofort frieren meine Bewegungen ein.

Sie dreht ihren Körper zu mir und legt einen Arm um mich, ihr Gesicht drückt sie dabei auf meine Schulter. Mein Herzschlag steigt, einerseits, weil Clarke mir so nah ist und andererseits, weil sie mich gerade einfach für Anya hält. Plötzlich werde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen, als Clarke sich nach hinten lehnt und mich ansieht.

„Lexa, sorry.“ Sie löst sich etwas von mir, aber mein Arm bleibt auf ihrer Schulter. „Wie spät ist es?“ ich schaue runter und sehe, dass ihre Wangen sich etwas erröten.

„Weiß nicht, aber draußen wird es gerade hell. Wir sollten bald los.“ Ein räuspern lässt unsere Blicke hochfliegen.

„Schön, dass ihr auch schon wach seid.“ Anya zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und lässt ihre Sporttasche auf den Boden fallen. „Raven und O sind unterwegs, sie holen einen Leihwagen. Ihr solltet packen.“ Ihr Ton ist kalt und distanziert.

Sofort löse ich mich von Clarke und stehe auf. Sie wirft mir einen kurzen, unsicheren Blick zu. Anscheinend ist sie noch nicht wach genug, um alles zu registrieren. Mit schnellen Schritten begebe ich mich in mein Zimmer und drücke die Tür zu. Mir fliegen während ich packe so viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Beginnend mit dem Kuss mit Clarke, wie Anya sich verhält, weil sie weiß, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Immer wieder frage ich mich, ob Clarke das Ganze wirklich einfach so vergessen kann. Ich lege noch ein kleines Messer in die Tasche und ziehe sie mit einem seufzen zu. Wer weiß, wozu Bellamy noch fähig ist.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eine Stunde später sitzen wir in einem schwarzen SUV. Ich habe nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, da ich jetzt schon meinen Audi vermisse. Natürlich wollte jeder die erste Zeit schlafen, letztendlich hat Anya sich bereit erklärt zu fahren. Wir haben nicht mal genau einen Plan, wohin wir wollen. Wir alle haben uns Frei genommen, sogar einen kompletten Monat. Das Einzige was wir sicher wissen ist, dass wir so viel wie möglich unterwegs sein wollen, ohne lange an einem Ort zu bleiben. Die erste Zeit bleibe ich wach und schaue mich aufmerksam um, aus Angst, es könnte etwas passieren. Ich sitze neben Anya und schaue mir die Autos an, die hinter uns fahren. Clarke, Octavia und Raven sind auf dem Rücksitz. Alle drei schlafen, dabei liegt Raven quasi im Schoß der anderen beiden.

„Lexa?“ flüstert mir meine beste Freundin zu.

„Mmmm?“ ich schaue weiter in den Rückspiegel.

„Möchtest du mir vielleicht etwas erzählen?“ ich schaue sie irritiert an.

„Wie kommst du drauf?!“

„Ich weiß nicht. Du bist anders zu mir seit ein paar Tagen.“ Ich muss schlucken und drehe mich von ihr weg.

„Nein… es ist nur. Ich bin gestresst. Ok?“ sie scheint es mir abzukaufen, denn sie nickt und widmet sich wieder der Straße.

„Also, auf nach… wohin auch immer.“

Ein paar Stunden später müssen wir halten um zu tanken. Clarke ist inzwischen wach, sie lehnt am Fenster und summt leise mit zur Musik. Da ich mich schon wieder in Gedanken verliere, springe ich auf als wir stehen und übernehme das Tanken. Ich lehne mich ans Auto und schaue über die kleine Tankstelle. Wir müssen noch ein paar Stunden fahren, bis wir im nächsten, vermutlich kleinen, Dorf sind. Ich greife mir in den Nacken und massiere meine schmerzenden Muskeln. Als das Auto voll ist und ich mich umdrehe, schaue ich zum Fenster und direkt in Clarke’s Augen. Irritiert löst sie den kurzen Blickkontakt und setzt sich wieder gerade hin. Ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch bei ihrem Verhalten. Als ich gerade in das Gebäude gehe, höre ich ihre Stimme.

„Warte, ich komm mit.“ Sie rennt zu mir und lächelt mich an.

„Na wenn es sein muss.“ Dafür bekomme ich einen Schlag auf die Schulter.

Im Laden angekommen fängt Clarke sofort an zu quieken, ich drehe mich zu ihr um zu schauen, ob was passiert ist. Dabei stelle ich mich schon vor sie, ich bin total im Kampf Modus.

„Lexa guck mal! Cowboyhüte!” sie rennt zu einem Stand, während ich irritiert mit offenem Armen immer noch an derselben Stelle stehe.

Ich höre ein leises Lachen hinter mir und drehe mich zu einer Frau, die ebenfalls einen Hut auf hat und mich anlächelt. Wir halten ein paar Sekunden Blickkontakt, dabei sehe ich, dass sie mich interessiert mustert. 

„Guck mal Lexa!“ ich drehe mich mit einem augenrollen zu Clarke.

Sie hat sich gerade einen braunen Hut aufgesetzt und steht vor dem Spiegel. Sie grinst und fängt an zu posen, dieses Mal muss auch ich lachen.

„Steht der mir?“ sie dreht sich zu mir und legt ihre Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Dir steht alles.“ Sie lächelt zufrieden und wühlt sich dann weiter durch die Klamotten.

„Ihr seid nicht von hier, oder?“ ich drehe mich wieder zu der Frau, die in enger Jeans und weißem Hemd vor mir steht.

„Nein, woran hast du das nur erkannt?“ sie lächelt mich an und macht einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zu. „Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise.“

„Ihr solltet mal vorbei schauen.“ Sie nimmt eine Visitenkarte aus ihrer Tasche, auf der definitiv ihre Nummer ist.

Anstatt sie mir zu geben, steckt sie mir die Karte in meine Brusttatsche. Ich muss schlucken und schaue sie weiterhin an. Sie hat strahlend grüne Augen, in etwa wie ich. Ihre Hand verweilt länger auf meiner Brust, als es müsste.

„Vielleicht machen wir das auch.“ Als sie gerade antworten will, höre ich Clarke hinter mir.

„Lexa, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!“ Meine Wangen werden rot, weil ich weiß, dass Clarke uns gerade beim Flirten erwischt hat. 

„Bis dann.“ Sagt die schöne Unbekannte und dreht sich mit einem kurzen nicken um.

Als ich mich ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen umdrehe, wird mir sofort eine Palette Bier in die Hände gedrückt. Mit einem ‚umpf‘ mache ich einen Schritt zurück und schaue Clarke ungläubig an. Sie dreht sich allerdings auf dem Absatz um und packt noch ein paar Sachen zusammen.

„Frauen.“ Höre ich einen alten Mann neben mir sagen, worauf ich zustimmend nicke.

Als wir an der Kasse stehen, schaue ich irritiert auf die zwei Tüten, die Clarke auf dem Tisch ausleert.

„Wir haben doch Essen mitgenommen? Und Bier eigentlich auch.“ 

„Ja, aber die Hälfte davon werden Raven und O mit Sicherheit in den nächsten zehn Minuten essen.“ Ich grinse, weil sie absolut recht hat.

„Und das Bier?“

„Na willst du nicht heute Abend zu deiner neuen Freundin?“ ich schaue irritiert zu ihr herunter. „Naja auf jeden Fall wollten wir Anderen in einen Club, deshalb das Bier.“

Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, versuche mir klar zu werden, wieso Clarke sich vorhin und auch jetzt so verhält. Selbst der Kassierer wirft uns einen irritierten Blick zu, als wir die Tüten Chips, Schokolade und andere Knabbersachen einpacken. Ich halte ihm meine Kreditkarte hin, dabei schaue ich zu der schönen Blonden neben mir und grinse.

„Den Hut nehmen wir auch.“ Clarke bleibt still stehen und wird sofort knallrot im Gesicht, sie hat nicht mal gemerkt, dass sie den Hut noch auf hat.

„Danke…“ flüstert sie und greift nach einer Tüte.

Ich greife dann nach der Zweiten und der Palette Bier. Am Auto angekommen hält Raven bereits eine Hand aus dem Fenster, ich rolle mit den Augen und reiche ihr die Türe rein. Was mich allerdings mehr überrascht ist, dass Clarke sich direkt zwei Bier mit auf den Platz nimmt und eines öffnet.

„Babe, so früh schon Alkohol?“ fragt Anya, die gerade auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nimmt, während ich das Auto starte.

„Was, ich dachte das hier ist ein Road Trip!“ sie grinst und nimmt einen großen Schluck, woraufhin wir alle Lachen müssen.

„Na los! Weiter geht’s!“ ruft Octavia und verteilt dabei die Hälfte der Chips aus ihrem Mund im Auto.

„Beeindruckend, O.“ sie grinst allerdings nur weiter. „Wie geht’s dir eigentlich damit… ich meine, er ist dein Bruder?“ ich schaue in den Rückspiegel und sehe, dass Raven sofort nach ihrer Hand greift.

„Ein Bruder mit dem ich keinen Kontakt mehr habe. Er ist ein Arsch und braucht Hilfe.“ Ich nicke und widme mich wieder der Straße.

„War er immer so?“ fragt Anya, während diese irritiert in den Rückspiegel zu Clarke schaut, die bereits den letzten Schluck ihrer Bierdose runter kippt.

„Ja war er. Keine Ahnung wieso du mit ihm zusammen warst Clarke.“ Die Blonde schiebt ihre Sonnenbrille wieder zu Recht und schaut zu Octavia.

„Sorry, er kann sich eben gut verstellen. Ich habe erst nach Monaten gemerkt, dass er anders ist.“ Anya und ich verziehen gleichzeitig das Gesicht.

„Was heißt anders?“

„Gewalttätig.“ Sofort fliegt mein Blick im Rückspiegel zu Clarke.

„Er hat dir aber nicht weh getan oder?“ im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Anya härter in den Sitz greift, um sich zusammenzureißen.

„Nein, das hätte er nicht gewagt.“ Sie lehnt sich nach hinten und atmet entspannt durch.

Mein Blick landet auf ihrem Oberkörper. Da es warm ist, haben wir alle nicht viel an. Vor allem die drei Mädels hinten haben jeweils einen weiten Ausschnitt, der einen förmlich einlädt, hinzuschauen.

„Lexa, du kommst von der Straße ab.“ Sofort greife ich hart ins Lenkrad und schaue auf die Straße.

Ich sehe, dass ich den Wagen noch perfekt in der Spur halte. Ich muss schlucken, weil ich genau weiß, warum Anya das gesagt hat. Sie wollte einfach nur meine Aufmerksamkeit von Clarke ablenken. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Wenig später kommen wir an dem Motel an, welches wir uns ausgesucht haben. Ich parke den Wagen und drehe mich grinsend um. Die Drei auf dem Rücksitz haben schon ordentlich was getrunken. Sie hüpfen und tanzen zur Musik mit und singen so laut, dass man sein eigenes Wort nicht versteht. Anya lehnt genervt am Fenster und wirft mir einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Ich mache das Radio aus und grinse breit, als die Mädels anfangen zu protestieren.

„Raus jetzt! Wir sind da!“

Während Raven und Anya die Schlüssel holen, räumen wir den Wagen aus. Clarke rückt ihren Hut zu recht, mit dem sie einfach unglaublich süß aussieht. Mir kommt eine Idee, ich weiß wie sie ist, wenn sie angetrunken ist. Meistens unglaublich süß und sie jammert viel, wie ein Kleinkind. Ich lasse alles fallen und setze mich in den Kofferraum, dabei ziehe ich eine Dose Bier aus der Palette und öffne sie.

„Echt jetzt Lexa?“ ich grinse Clarke an und trinke einen großen Schluck.

„Ihr seid so nutzlos!“ Raven zwinkert mir zu, bevor sie sich eine Tasche schnappt und vom Auto verschwindet.

Als ich die Dose absetze, muss ich lachen, dadurch laufen mir ein paar Tropfen das Kinn herunter. Als ich mir dort hin greifen will, hebt Clarke ihre Hand und stellt sich vor mich. Mein Blick landet auf ihrem Top, welches leicht im Wind weht. Ihre Jeans sitzt perfekt, alles an ihr ist es. Sie legt einen Finger auf mein Kinn, meine Haut brennt unter ihrer Berührung. 

„Was kannst du eigentlich huh?“ wir lächeln uns an. „Das gute Bier sollte man nicht verschwenden.“

Noch bevor ich das verarbeiten kann, lehnt sich Clarke nach vorne. Sie kommt mir mit ihren roten Lippen so nah, dass ich mich automatisch etwas zurücklehne. Zu groß ist die Angst, dass etwas passieren kann und sie es später wieder bereut. Das tat schon beim ersten Mal mehr weh als ich jemals gedacht hätte. Eine ihrer Hände landet an meinem Kiefer, sofort setzen alle meine logischen Gedankenzüge aus. Mein Blick ist auf ihren Mund gerichtet, sie öffnet ihn leicht und küsst mich am Kinn. Ihre Zunge fährt vorsichtig über meine Haut und sammelt das Bier ein.

„Mmmm.“ Sie lehnt sich von mir weg und lacht über mein verdutztes Gesicht.

Ich kralle mich in meine eigene Hose, um meine Lust zu unterdrücken. Clarke rückt ihren Hut zu recht und nickt mir zu. Jetzt wird mein Gehirn wieder wach. Ich springe auf, aber dabei vergesse ich die Klappe des Kofferraums. Mit einem lauten Knall pralle ich dagegen, sofort reibe ich mir die Stelle.

„Fuck! Scheiß Ding!“ ich schlage gegen die Klappe, während Clarke sich kaum vor Lachen halten kann.

„Komm jetzt, lass uns die Sachen hochbringen. Ich will feiern!“


	12. Chapter 12

Ich schaue durch das große Motel Zimmer, in dem Anya, Clarke und ich untergebracht sind. Es ist das teuerste Zimmer, welches ein eigenes Badezimmer und zwei große Betten beinhaltet. Mein Blick fällt auf ein Bett, auf dem Octavia und Raven stehen und dramatisch zur Musik mitsingen. Clarke sitzt am Tisch und filmt die beiden, die direkt neben uns im Zimmer untergebracht sind. Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und wühle in meiner Tasche nach ein paar frischen Klamotten. Ganz in der Nähe des Motels ist ein Club, in den wir nachher gehen wollen. Als Anya endlich aus dem Badezimmer kommt, renne ich schnell zu ihr, um die Nächste zu sein. 

„Was ist das an deinem Kinn?“ ich runzle die Stirn. „Ist das… Lippenstift?“ im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Clarke zu uns schaut und sich anspannt.

„Nein das… keine Ahnung.“ Ich wische über mein Kinn und verschwinde schnell im Bad.

Mit starkem Herzklopfen schließe ich die Tür ab und wechsle schnell mein Outfit. Dann bleibe ich allerdings länger vor dem Spiegel stehen. Die Wunde über meinem Auge sieht zum Glück nicht mehr so schlimm aus. Insgesamt sehe ich aber müde aus, was davon kommt, dass ich kaum noch schlaf finde in der letzten Zeit. Ich knöpfe mir mein schwarzes Hemd zu und ziehe noch alles zu recht, bevor ich die Tür aufmache. Inzwischen laufen Raven und Octavia durch den Raum, während sie wohl versuchen sich anzuziehen. Anya liegt auf dem Bett, Clarke in ihrem Arm. Wir schauen uns für eine Sekunde an, bevor ich schnell woanders hinschaue.

„Alle fertig?“ Anya schaut zu mir und atmet tief durch.

„Ich werde hier bleiben. Bin einfach zu müde und habe im Auto nicht schlafen können. Aber geht ihr ruhig.“ Ich nicke, obwohl mir das nicht ganz passt.

„Wir haben gesagt, niemand bleibt alleine.“ Anya winkt ab und lächelt mich an.

„Schon gut, ich gehe nicht raus.“ Ich nicke und drehe mich zum Spiegel.

„Anya? Welche Krawatte?“ sie zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Die Schwarze.“

„Nein! Die Rote!“ wir beide schauen zu Clarke, die nun langsam aufsteht und zu mir kommt.

Sie hält mir beide Krawatten an, dabei leckt sie sich konzentriert über die Lippen. Ich folge der Bewegung und höre nicht mal, wie sie mit sich selbst argumentiert.

„…die ist scharf… aber die sieht edler aus. Nein nimm die Rote!“ ich nicke kurz und drehe mich wieder zum Spiegel, wo ich sehe, dass meine Wangen schon leicht rot sind.

Ich wickle mir die strahlend rote Krawatte um und schnappe mir noch mein Portmonee, bevor ich den anderen Dreien zur Tür folge. Dort bekomme ich sofort eine Dose Bier in die Hand gedrückt.

„Heiß siehst du aus.“ Ich schaue an mir herunter. „Wenn ich nicht mit O zusammen wäre…“ Raven verstummt und zwinkert mir zu.

„Krieg dich wieder ein Raven!“ Clarke schlägt ihr leicht auf den Hinterkopf.

Danach dreht sie sich zu ihrer Freundin und drückt ihr noch einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ich muss mich wegdrehen, damit meine Hormone, gepaart mit dem Bier, mich nichts Dummes machen lassen. Clarke harkt sich bei mir ein, obwohl Anya daneben steht und zieht mich neben sich her. Raven und ich werfen uns einen irritierten aber auch amüsierten Blick zu, bevor wir die Treppe herunter gehen. 

Stunden später stehe ich an der Theke und versuche vergeblich, die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers zu bekommen. Wir haben riesig Spaß, obwohl Anya nicht dabei ist. Immer wieder merke ich, wie Clarke auf ihr Handy sieht. Es zieht in meinem Bauch als ich daran denke, dass sie vermutlich lieber bei ihrer Freundin wäre, als hier. Nachdem ich endlich eine neue Runde bestellen konnte, schaue ich auf die kleine Tanzfläche. Durch unsere Tanzeinlage damals am Strand, kann inzwischen jeder von uns ein wenig Salsa tanzen. Der Club in dem wir sind, verwandelt sich erst nach Mitternacht zu einer richtigen Disco. Vorher spielt eine Band lateinamerikanische Musik, zu der wir schon den ganzen Abend tanzen. Ich grinse zu Clarke herüber, die ungeduldig auf ihr Glas tippt und auf meine Rückkehr wartet.

„Da bin ich.“ Flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr.

Sie spannt sich etwas an und dreht sich zu mir. Schon den ganzen Abend starre ich immer wieder in ihren Ausschnitt. Sie hat ein rotes Top an, passend zu meiner Krawatte. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, warum sie genau diese für mich ausgewählt hat. Ich schmunzle und nehme einen Schluck von meinem Whiskey. 

„Gut, ich hab‘ dich schon vermisst.“ Sie grinst mich an.

An ihren Augen sehe ich, dass sie schon ziemlich angetrunken ist. Sofort steigt Hitze in meinen Körper, bei den Gedanken, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist. Clarke greift nach meiner Hand, als ein neues Lied kommt, ich weiß, dass sie tanzen will. Mein Gehirn schreit mich förmlich an, dass ich es nicht tun soll. Hilfesuchend schaue ich mich um, aber Raven und Octavia sind nicht in Sichtweite. Ehe ich richtig reagieren kann, stehen wir auf der Tanzfläche. Clarke nimmt mir mein Glas aus der Hand und stellt es auf den nächsten Tisch.

„So, und jetzt führ mich, du Gentleman.“ Ich lache und lege eine Hand an ihre Hüfte, die andere verknüpfe ich mit ihrer.

„Wie du willst, Prinzessin.“ Ich ziehe sie nah an mich heran.

Wir halten durchgehend Blickkontakt, als ich sie über die Tanzfläche führe. Immer wieder ziehe ich sie so nah heran, dass unsere Körper komplett aneinander gepresst sind. Mir stockt bei jedem Mal der Atem. Die Erinnerung an ihre weichen Lippen hängen mir im Kopf herum. Ich drehe sie noch ein letztes Mal, bevor ich sie in meinen Arm ziehe. Die Musik hört auf, wir starren uns an, dabei atmen wir beide schwer. Als wir plötzlich um uns herum Jubel hören, bringen wir Platz zwischen uns. Wir haben nicht mal mitbekommen, dass sich ein Kreis um uns gebildet und viele Leute uns durchgehend zugeschaut haben. So sehr waren wir in unserer eigenen Welt. Wir lächeln uns breit an, bevor ich nach ihrer Hand greife und sie zur Theke ziehe, wo Raven und Octavia übertrieben klatschen.

„Wow! Ihr solltet bei Let’s dance mitmachen!“ ich rolle mit den Augen und lasse Clarke’s Hand los, die sich daraufhin nur weiter in mich lehnt.

„Ich bin müde.“ Jammert sie in meine Schulter.

Ihre Arme schwingen sich um meinen Oberarm, den ich aus Reflex anspanne. Sie hat diesen Körperkontakt immer gesucht, aber in letzter Zeit scheint das mehr geworden zu sein, oder der Alkohol blendet mich.

„Dann bringe ich dich nach Hause.“

Nachdem ich Raven und Octavia davon überzeugt habe, dass diese zwei Minuten zu Fuß auch alleine auf dem Rückweg zu bewältigen sind, gehen wir nun langsam aus dem Gebäude. Der Wind peitscht uns um die Ohren, sofort legt Clarke ihre Arme um sich. Ich ärgere mich, dass ich keine Jacke mitgenommen habe. Durch den Alkohol ermutigt lege ich einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Komm her, es ist kalt. Nicht dass du krank wirst.“ Sie lehnt sich in mich, ihr Parfüm lässt mein Gehirn aussetzen.

Ich schiebe meine andere Hand in meine Hose und gehe mit ihr die Straße entlang. Es ist ruhig, keiner sagt etwas, aber es fühlt sich so richtig an. Schon von hier ist das grüne Neonschild des Motels zu sehen.

„Du kannst echt super tanzen.“ Ich lächle verlegen.

„Danke Prinzessin.“ Sie schlägt mir leicht in den Bauch. „Ach komm schon, ich weiß, dass du es heimlich liebst, dass ich dich so nenne.“

„Vielleicht tue ich das.“ Mein Blick landet auf dem Boden vor uns, aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass auch sie nach unten schaut.

Vor der Tür angekommen löst sie sich etwas von mir, ihre Arme immer noch um ihren eigenen Körper geschlungen. Ihre Haare sind leicht zerzaust, die blonden Locken wehen im Wind. Ich schaue über ihr ganzes Gesicht, dabei merke ich nicht, dass ich wieder auf sie zugehe.

„Schlaf gut Clarke.“ Als ich ihren Namen ausspreche, sehe ich, wie sie zusammenzuckt.

„Du auch Lexa. Und pass auf dich auf.“ Wir lächeln uns an.

Keiner von uns bewegt sich. Wir stehen weiterhin da und starren. Die Luft um mich herum wird zu heiß, gleichzeitig zu dünn. Ich kann nicht atmen, als sie sich nach vorne lehnt. Ihre Bewegungen sind so langsam, dass ich mich frage, ob ich es mir nicht einbilde. Eine ihrer Hände landet an meiner Schulter. Ich starre auf ihre Lippen herunter, die leicht geöffnet sind. Ihre Hand gleitet weiter in meinen Nacken. Immer wieder muss ich schlucken, weil meine Kehle trocken ist. Ihr Mund ist nur noch Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Clarke… was machen wir hier…“ flüstere ich gegen ihre Lippen.

„Lass uns nicht reden.“

„Sondern?“

Der Moment in dem ihre Lippen auf meinen landen, haut mich komplett um. Bei unserem ersten Kuss war ich ziemlich angetrunken, aber jetzt bekomme ich alles haargenau mit. Wie sie sich in mich drückt, sie meinen Nacken streichelt. Unsere Lippen trennen sich, aber ich lehne mich nach vorne und drehe meinen Kopf etwas. Der Kuss ist langsam und zärtlich, ich nehme nur noch Clarke wahr. Als sich unsere Lippen wieder trennen, seufzt sie und legt ihre Arme um mich. In meinem Bauch kribbelt es bei jeder Berührung von ihr. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich anfange sie am Rücken zu streicheln. Clarke vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meinen Haaren. Gerade als ich fragen will was los ist, fliegt die Tür neben uns auf.

„Clarke? Ist alles ok?“ wir springen sofort auseinander, was alles noch auffälliger werden lässt.

Anya mustert mich, sie sieht Clarke’s rote Wangen und wie ich nervös mit meinem Ärmel spiele.

„Gut, ich gehe dann wieder. Gute Nacht ihr zwei!“ ich lächle Clarke kurz zu, bevor ich mich umdrehe.

Während ich die lange Treppe herunter laufe kann ich hören, dass die Tür zu fliegt, mit mehr Stärke als nötig. Ich greife mir an die Stirn, dann auf meine Lippen. Es ist das wunderschönste Gefühl der Welt Clarke zu küssen. Aber gleichzeitig ist es so falsch und unfair Anya gegenüber. Nachdenklich gehe ich zurück zum Club, aber bleibe erst einmal draußen stehen. Mein Handy vibriert in meiner Tasche und wirft mich aus den quälenden aber gleichzeitig schönsten Gedanken an Clarke’s Lippen.

„Der Abend war wirklich schön, danke. Gute Nacht.“ Ich kneife die Augen zu, mich überkommt ein seltenes Glücksgefühl bei dem Gedanken, dass Clarke es auch schön fand und es nötig fand, mir das auch mitzuteilen.

Voller Energie gehe ich zurück in den Club, um mit Raven und Octavia noch ein bisschen zu feiern.

XXXXXXXXXX

Auch am nächsten Morgen kann ich trotz meiner Kopfschmerzen mein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Mit meiner Sonnenbrille auf und einem von Octavia’s Rücksäcken auf meiner Schulter gehe ich zu meinem Zimmer. Die letzte Nacht habe ich natürlich nicht bei Anya und Clarke verbracht, damit ich sie nicht wecke. Ich will gerade klopfen, da höre ich, wie die beiden sich streiten.

„Ach das denkst du wirklich? Sie hat es schon mal so gemacht!“

„Anya das war was Anderes und das weißt du!“

„Klar Clarke! Ich habe immer noch nicht von dir gehört, dass nichts passiert ist! Liebst du sie?“ ich gehe einen Schritt von der Tür weg.

Ich spüre Panik in mir aufsteigen, das kann nicht passieren. Ich höre sogar nicht mehr zu, was aus dem Zimmer kommt. Ein paar Sekunden später fliegt die Tür auf. Clarke steht vor mir, ihre Augen rot vom weinen. Ich will etwas sagen, aber es kommt nichts heraus. Sie dreht sich zu Anya und schaut sie kurz an, bevor sie mir in die Augen schaut.

„Wir müssen reden.“ Sie drängelt sich an mir vorbei.

Ich schaue in den Raum und zu Anya, die aber nur mit dem Kopf schüttelt und die Tür zu drückt. Schnell laufe ich Clarke hinterher, die auf dem Parkplatz steht und auf und ab läuft.

„Clarke? Was ist passiert?“

„Nein, ich rede, hör mir zu!“ ich halte schützend meine Arme vor meinen Körper.

„Ok, geht klar.“

„Das zwischen uns geht nicht.“ Ich schlucke und schaue sie aufmerksam an. „Ich liebe Anya, das weißt du! Ich kann das einfach nicht… es ist so viel passiert in den letzten Tagen. Und ich will sie nicht verlieren… ich-“

„Du liebst sie, ja.“ Sie schaut mich inzwischen eher traurig und mitfühlend an. „Hab es kapiert.“

„Nein hast du nicht!“ schreit sie zurück. „Du bist meine Freundin und mehr nicht. Das wird sich auch nicht ändern Lexa.“ Sie verstummt, wir schauen uns an, keiner bekommt ein weiteres Wort heraus.

Innerlich merke ich, wie mein Herz zerbricht. All die Hoffnung die ich mir in den letzten Tagen gemacht habe, verschwindet. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte zurück. Clarke will mir folgen, aber ich halte eine Hand hoch.

„Sagst du das, weil du sie liebst, oder weil du denkst, dass du sie lieben musst, weil es schon immer so war?“ anstatt mir eine Antwort zu geben schüttelt sie mit dem Kopf und rauscht an mir vorbei die Treppe hoch.

Das war mal ein guter Start in den Tag.


	13. Chapter 13

„Sie hat was gesagt?“ ich halte Raven den Mund zu, weil sie fast schon brüllt.

Die Stimmung im Auto war mehr als angespannt. Fast keiner hat ein Wort gesagt. Bei unserem ersten Stopp habe ich Raven sofort mit auf die Toilette gezogen, um ihr zu erzählen, was passiert ist.

„Ist ihr nicht klar, dass sie diejenige ist, die alles initiiert hat?!“ ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und spiele nachdenklich mit meiner Armbanduhr.

„Wie auch immer. Wir müssen uns etwas voneinander fernhalten. Am besten nicht mehr alleine sein.“ Raven schüttelt ebenfalls mit dem Kopf und zeigt mit einem Finger auf mich.

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht! Ich hoffe, du weißt das.“

„Raven ich bin ihre beste Freundin. Das war falsch von mir Anya gegenüber.“

Wir werfen uns noch einen Blick zu, bevor wir zusammen die Tankstelle verlassen. Clarke lehnt am Auto und tippt wild auf ihrem Handy. Ich kann an ihren Schultern sehen, wie angespannt sie ist.

„Du solltest sie eifersüchtig machen.“ Ich boxe Raven auf die Schulter, da wir schon so nah an den Anderen sind, dass es jemand hätte hören können.

„Da seid ihr ja, wir wollen weiter.“ Sagt Clarke trocken und steigt ein.

„Klar…“ flüstere ich mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück, worauf sie mir einen bösen Blick zu wirft.

Ich setze mich zu Octavia und Raven nach hinten. Während wir weiterfahren fällt mir immer mehr auf, dass auch Anya und Clarke kaum ein Wort sagen. Auch die Hände der beiden sind nicht miteinander verknüpft, wie sonst immer. Ich versuche so gut wie möglich Blickkontakt mit Clarke zu vermeiden. Als sich unsere Blicke dann doch treffen, sehe ich Sehnsucht in ihren Augen. Durch den Streit mit Anya und mir hat sie niemanden mehr, an den sie sich anlehnen kann. Anya kann so stur sein, dass sie bei einem Streit fast gar nicht mit Clarke redet. 

Stunden später kommen wir an unserem Ziel an, eine kleine Stadt außerhalb, wo uns sicher niemand vermutet. Dieses Mal haben wir uns ein etwas teureres Hotel ausgesucht. Wir mussten nachgeben, nachdem Raven und Octavia uns angedroht haben, sämtliche Vorräte aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen, wenn wir wieder in ein Motel gehen. Total müde und fertig von der nervlich anstrengenden Autofahrt lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen. Ich habe ein Zimmer mit Raven und Octavia zusammen, einerseits ist es natürlich leichter so. Andererseits fehlt mir Clarke, ich will einfach nur mit ihr reden und sie in den Arm nehmen, wie früher. 

„Mach dich fertig Woods! Ich will feiern!“

„Oh Gott O, ich will einfach nur in meinem Bett bleiben.“ Ich höre, wie sie auf mein Bett zu geht.

Als ich mich gerade auf den Rücken rolle, schmeißt sie sich mit voller Wucht auf mich. Ich schlage um mich und versuche sie von meinem Bett zu rollen, aber sie krallt sich in der Decke fest wie eine Katze.

„Ist ja gut! Du hast gewonnen! Ich komme mit.“

XXXXXXXXXX

Ich spiele nervös mit dem Handy in meiner Hand, als Octavia an der Tür klopft.

„Clarke? Kommt ihr mal?!“ Sekunden später fliegt die Tür auf.

„Wir kommen nach!“ Anya schaut kurz zu mir, ich erkenne so viel in ihrem Erscheinen.

Sie hat leicht geschwollene Augen, ihr Gesicht ist blass, ihre Körperhaltung niedergeschlagen. Ich will etwas sagen, aber sie schüttelt kurz mit dem Kopf. Mit einem nicken meinerseits schließt sie die Tür wieder. Octavia zieht ihre Freundin an der Hand hinter sich her, die beiden hüpfen durch die Straßen, während ich nachdenklich hinterher trotte. Mein Blick landet auf einem Auto, welches eine Straße weiter steht. Gerade als wir die Straße überqueren, fährt es in die andere Richtung. Ich könnte schwören, der Fahrer kam mir bekannt vor. 

Im Club angekommen werde ich direkt zur Theke gezogen.

„Ist es nicht ziemlich fahrlässig, dass wir uns immer so blicken lassen? Ich meine, so öffentlich?“ Raven winkt ab und zahlt die erste Runde mit meiner Karte.

„Was? Wie bist du da rangekommen?“

„Du hast sie vergessen.“ Ich reiße ihr meine Kreditkarte aus der Hand. „Jeeeeesus ruhig, ich wollte dir nur helfen.“ Ich rolle mit den Augen und greife nach meinem Bier.

Als ich mich umdrehe fällt mein Blick auf einen Kreis Frauen, die am Rand der Tanzfläche stehen. Alle haben sehr kurze Kleider an, und das Wichtigste, alle schauen interessiert zu mir. Ich lächle und nehme einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Heute Abend habe ich ein schwarzes Hemd mit der glänzendschwarzen Krawatte dazu an. Ich kremple die Ärmel meines Hemdes weiter hoch und nehme meine Augen nicht von den Frauen.

„Na, bereits auf der Suche?“ Raven versucht verführerisch ihre Augenbrauen hochzuziehen, aber es sieht eher lustig aus.

„Du hast doch gesagt ich soll mich ablenken.“

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst Clarke eifersüchtig machen.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf und nehme noch einen großen Schluck.

„Sie ist ja nicht mal hier.“

Keine zehn Minuten später traut sich eine der Frauen zu uns. Wir stehen inzwischen um einen Stehtisch, ich lehne mit einem Ellenbogen darauf und schaue erwartungsvoll zu der Blonden, die auf mich zukommt.

„Sie ist ja schon mal dein Typ.“ Ich haue Raven meinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch.

„Ach bin ich das?“ sie hat es also gehört.

„Vielleicht bist du das, ja.“ Erwidere ich allerdings frech mit einem Grinsen.

„Lass mich dich überzeugen...“ sie greift nach meiner Hand und zieht mich zur Tanzfläche.

Wir verschwinden sofort weiter in die Mitte, wo es enger ist. Ich schließe meine Augen und atme tief durch. Ich will mal ein paar Minuten nicht an Clarke denken. Meine Hände landen an der Hüfte der Frau mir gegenüber, die sich ohne zu zögern in mich drückt. Um weiter zu testen, wie weit sie wohl gehen würde, lasse ich eine Hand weiter an ihr herunter gleiten, bis zu ihrem Kleid. Als meine Hand über ihren nackten Oberschenkel gleitet, beißt sie sich auf die Lippe und schaut mir in die Augen. Ich grinse und lehne mich etwas nach vorne, allerdings nur um sie langsam am Hals zu küssen. 

„Du tanzt gut…“

„Danke… du auch.“ Ihre Arme wickeln sich um meinen Nacken.

Als ich dann an ihr vorbeischaue, sehe ich gerade Anya und Clarke den Raum betreten. Anstatt dass die beiden eng aneinander sind wie sonst, haben beide ihre Hände in den Hosentaschen. Sie gehen beinahe mit Sicherheitsabstand zum anderen durch die Menge und zu unserem Tisch. Die Frau vor mir fährt mir durch die Haare, die andere Hand landet auf meiner Krawatte.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da, ok?“ sie schmollt etwas, aber nickt.

Ich drängle mich durch die Leute und komme fast gleichzeitig mit Anya und Clarke am Tisch an.

„Rae! Noch ein Bier?“ sie nickt euphorisch, dann fällt mein Blick auf Clarke.

Ihre blauen Augen strahlen mich an. Ich kann darin Freude erkennen, aber auch Schuld. Ich muss wieder an unseren Streit denken und schaue schnell zu Anya. 

„Bier?“ sie nickt und legt für einen Moment ihre Hand auf meine Schulter, eine beruhigende Geste.

„Danke Lexa.“ Ich gehe an allen vorbei zur Theke und ziehe meine Karte aus meiner Hosentasche.

„Hi.“ Diese wunderschöne Stimme bringt mich dazu, nach links zu schauen.

„Hi Clarke.“ Sie drängelt sich neben mich und schaut unsicher überall hin, nur nicht in meine Augen.

„Habt ihr noch Streit?“

„Ist es so offensichtlich?“ ich nicke und widme mich dem Barkeeper. „Wir wollen eine Pause machen.“ Mir bleibt mein Atem im Hals stecken.

„Was?“

„Ja… wir wollen rausfinden, ob wir beide das wirklich noch genug wollen.“ Ich schnaufe und bestelle schnell, bevor meine Stimme wieder versagt.

Ich drehe mich ganz zu Clarke, darauf bedacht, genug Abstand zwischen uns zu lassen.

„Für mich klang es vorhin noch ziemlich eindeutig, dass du es noch willst.“ Sie schaut kurz in meine Augen, wieder sehe ich die Schuld darin.

Ich komme mir beinahe selbst schuldig vor, ihr das zu sagen, aber sie soll wissen, wie sehr sie mich verletzt hat. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie zu Anya gehört und sie liebt, hätte man das alles anders lösen können. Ich schlucke und greife nach dem Tablett, welches der Kellner mir bringt.

„Es ist kompliziert Lexa.“

„Das ist es immer.“ Ich schaue ihr ernst in die Augen, bevor ich mich umdrehe.

Mitten in meiner Bewegung bleibe ich wie eingefroren stehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes steht ein Mann, der mir definitiv bekannt vorkommt. Er hat mittellange, dunkle Haare und dunkle, böse Augen. Als ich für eine Sekunde blinzle, ist er allerdings verschwunden.

„Hast du das auch gesehen?!“ Clarke schaut irritiert zu mir.

„Was meinst du?“

„Ach nichts… ich glaube ich drehe schon durch.“ Mit den Worten gehe ich mit ihr zusammen wieder zum Tisch, dabei passe ich genau auf, dass sie niemand anrempelt. 

Mir fliegen so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, eigentlich genau das, was ich vermeiden wollte. Wieso wollten die beiden diese Pause? Wieso jetzt? Hat es doch was mit mir zu tun? Gerade als wir unseren ersten Schluck nehmen, kommt die Frau von der Tanzfläche zu unserem Tisch. Ich hätte sie beinahe vergessen.

„Ich glaube, wir waren noch nicht fertig.“ Ich grinse und greife nach ihrer Hand.

„Das stimmt. Bis später Leute.“ Ich schaue in die Runde, dabei könnte ich schwören, dass Clarke mich geschockt ansieht.

„Deine Freunde mögen mich wohl nicht.“

„Das ist mir egal.“ 

Auf der Tanzfläche angekommen, bewegen sich unsere Körper automatisch gegeneinander. Ich spüre den Alkohol schon, jetzt erst fällt mir auf, dass ich kaum etwas gegessen habe. Die Frau in meinem Arm gibt sich wirklich mühe, sie schwingt ihre Hüften verführerisch, aber nichts geht über Clarke. Ich rolle mit den Augen, weil ich schon wieder darüber nachdenke. Langsam fahren meine Hände über ihre Hüfte bis hin zu ihrem Arsch. Sie drückt sich weiter in mich, mein Blick landet auf ihrem Dekolletee. Ich grinse und werfe ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor ich mich nach vorne lehne und sie vorsichtig küsse. Ich kann sogar ein aufstöhnen wahrnehmen, was eindeutig übertrieben, aber heiß ist. Als ich an ihr vorbeischaue, sehe ich, dass Anya gerade mit ihrem Handy am Ohr aus dem Club geht.

„Fass mich an.“

„Ich fasse dich an.“ Erwidere ich grinsend.

„Mehr.“ Sie legt eine Hand in meinen Nacken, ich weiß genau was kommt.

Ich schiebe ein Bein zwischen ihre und drücke sie gegen mich, sofort stöhnt sie in mein Ohr. Die Leute um uns herum drücken uns enger aneinander, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist. Mein ganzer Körper vibriert zum Beat. Wieder schaue ich über ihre Schulter, dieses Mal trifft mein Blick Clarke’s. Sie steht mit den Armen verschränkt am Tisch und schaut aufmerksam zu mir. Raven scheint ihr was zu erzählen, aber sie hört definitiv nicht zu. Für einen Moment überlege ich, zu ihr zu gehen, aber dann wird der Griff in meinen Haaren fester. Ehe ich reagieren kann, liegen die Lippen der Unbekannten auf meinen. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich sie zurückküsse. Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an, sogar komplett falsch und seltsam. Sie leckt über meine Lippe, dabei landet ihre andere Hand an meiner Krawatte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir dort standen, bevor sie von einer Freundin weggeholt wird. Sie flüstert mir noch ins Ohr, dass sie nur ein paar Minuten weg ist. Lächelnd tanze ich meinen Weg zurück zum Tisch. Mein Gesicht fällt als ich sehe, dass ich dort mit Clarke alleine bin. Diese schaut mich skeptisch an.

„Was?“

„Nichts.“ Eine kurze Pause. „Ihr scheint euch gut zu verstehen.“

„Wieso auch nicht?“ meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, ich spüre Wut und wie verletzt ich bin.

„Lexa, du weißt genau, wieso du das machst.“

„Und was ist daran schlimm?“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Ablenkung indem du mit wildfremden rummachst, hilft nicht!“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das entscheide ich selber. Außerdem ist sie nicht wildfremd.“

„Ach ja? Wie heißt sie?“ sie schaut mir duellierend in die Augen, während mein Mund aufklappt.

Als ich auch nach ein paar Sekunden nichts herausbringe, da ich ihren Namen tatsächlich nicht kenne, schaut sie nachdenklich nach unten. Erst jetzt sehe ich, dass sie ihr kurzes, weißes Kleid an hat, welches ich so liebe. Ich muss schlucken, weil sie darin einfach aussieht wie ein Engel.

„Du siehst gut aus.“ Platzt es aus mir heraus, ehe ich darüber nachdenken kann. 

„Danke.“ Sie schenkt mir ein kurzes Lächeln, dann zieht jemand an meinem Arm.

„Wir müssen gehen. Aber… unser Hotel ist nicht weit weg.“ Die blonde Unbekannte strahlt mich an.

„Ich ehm…“ nervös schaue ich zu Clarke. „Sorry, wir müssen morgen sehr früh los.“ Ehe sie antworten kann, erscheint Anya an meiner Seite.

„Sie hat kein Interesse, geh.“ Ich schaue sie entgeistert an, warum sie so unhöflich sein muss.

„Was sollte das?“ frage ich und schaue weiterhin ungläubig.

Anya lehnt sich weiter nach vorne, ich höre, wie sie tief Luft holt.

„Ihr solltet reden. Clarke und du.“ 

„Ach ja?“ ich ziehe eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja! Vertrau mir Lexa. Und versau es nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten nickt sie Clarke zu und geht dann weg.

Inzwischen vollkommen irritiert drehe ich mich wieder zu Clarke, die mir mit einer Kopfbewegung zeigt, dass ich ihr folgen soll. Wir laufen den Gang entlang bis zu den Toiletten, wo Clarke stehen bleibt und sich an die Wand lehnt. Vor uns ist ein großer Spiegel, in dem ich die Blonde genau anschaue. Ihr Blick ist auf mich gerichtet, sie beißt sich auf die Lippe und schaut wieder nach unten.

„Diese Pause mit Anya… ist eigentlich mehr als das.“ Ich nicke, schaue sie aber nicht direkt an. „Und wenn ich sage, dass wir rausfinden wollen, ob wir die Beziehung wirklich noch wollen… dann meinte ich, dass wir uns über unsere Gefühle klar werden wollen.“ 

Nun fliegt mein Blick zu Clarke. Sie hat sich mit einem Fuß an der Wand abgestützt, ihre Hände sind hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie wippt nervös hin und her. Mein Gehirn kann das alles noch nicht ganz verarbeiten, da rollt ihr eine Träne über die Wange.

„Gefühle?“ frage ich leise. „Eure Gefühle füreinander?!“ sie schüttelt mit dem Kopf und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken die Träne weg.

„Nein du Idiot! Meine Gefühle für dich!“ meine Augen werden weit, mein Mund klappt auf.

Ich kann nichts herausbringen, wir schauen uns nur wortlos an. Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet und jetzt kann ich nichts als Schuld fühlen.

„Du bist nicht daran schuld Lexa. Mir… ging es nun schon etwas länger so…“ ich kann wieder nichts sagen, meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen.

Am liebsten würde ich mich umdrehen und weggehen, das wäre meine normale Reaktion. Konfrontationen bei denen Gefühle im Spiel sind, sind wirklich nicht mein Ding.

„Ich… meinst du das ernst?“ sie lächelt.

„Denkst du ich hätte dich sonst geküsst? Zwei Mal?“ ich sehe, wie sich ihre Wangen leicht erröten.

„Und… das Gespräch vorhin?“ ihr Gesichtsausdruck wird wieder ernster.

„Ich wollte erst noch mal mit Anya reden. Ich wusste, wohin es führen würde, aber fand es unfair, es dir vor ihr zu sagen. Sie ist… war… schließlich meine Freundin.“ Ich kann wieder nicht antworten, weil ich alles verarbeiten muss. 

Mein Blick bleibt auf den Boden gerichtet, als sie fortfährt.

„Wir haben so lange darüber geredet. Wir beiden wollen, dass der Andere glücklich ist. Es wäre nicht fair, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bleibe, obwohl ich Gefühle für dich habe, Lexa.“ Erst als sie meinen Namen sagt, schaue ich hoch.

Sie drückt sich etwas von der Wand weg und kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Lexa, ich fand dich immer attraktiv. Schon als wir uns kennengelernt hatten. Gott ich wollte dir das alles sicher nicht in einem Club sagen.“ Sie lacht und schüttelt mit dem Kopf. „Aber ich wollte dich schon damals, ich war einfach zu feige. Anya war da und… sie hat mir alles gegeben. Du hattest immer wieder Frauen, von denen ich dachte, dass ich da nie mithalten kann.“

„Du bist die Eine, mit der niemand mithalten kann.“ Die Worte verlassen meinen Mund so schnell, dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob sie es verstanden hat.

Sie lächelt mich allerdings so süß an, dass ich meine Antwort darauf habe. Nervös schiebe ich meine Hände in meine Hosentaschen. Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt küssen, so langsam machen sich Glücksgefühle in meinem Bauch breit. Für einen Moment frage ich mich, ob ich das alles nicht träume. Dann denke ich wieder an Anya, wie sie sich dabei fühlen muss. Sie wird genau wissen, was Clarke und ich gerade besprechen.

„Lexa?“ ich schaue in ihre faszinierenden Augen. „Darf ich dich küssen?“ ich nicke leicht, sofort macht sie die fehlenden Schritte auf mich zu.

Sie bleibt nah vor mir stehen, eine Hand landet an meinem Kiefer. Sie streichelt mich sanft, dabei schaut sie über mein ganzes Gesicht, während mein Blick auf ihre Augen fixiert bleibt. Als ihre Hand an meinem Nacken landet, schließe ich meine Augen. Sekunden später liegen ihre weichen Lippen auf meinen. Ein Schock durchfährt meinen Körper, es ist noch intensiver als die Küsse zuvor. Meine Arme schlingen sich um Clarke, ich ziehe sie nah an mich heran. Mein Herz schlägt wild in meiner Brust, es kribbelt in meinem ganzen Körper. Clarke löst sich etwas von mir, dabei saugt sie an meiner Lippe. Sofort drücke ich mich in sie, dabei schiebe ich sie nach hinten an die Wand. Meine Hand landet an ihrem Kopf, damit sie sich nicht weh tut. Wir küssen uns weiter, immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Wir beide versuchen alle Emotionen in den Kuss zu stecken.

„Ey! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“ lachend lassen wir voneinander ab, die Frau neben uns zeigt uns noch den Mittelfinger, bevor sie verschwindet.

„Sollen wir zurück zum Tisch?“ Clarke nickt und legt ihre Hand in meine. „Ich… will gerne noch mit Anya reden.“

„Kein Problem.“ Sie lächelt mich an.


	14. Chapter 14

„Ja, das stimmt alles…“ murmelt Anya und schaut mir ungewöhnlich unsicher in die Augen.

Wir stehen vor dem Club, sie lehnt an der Wand, während ich vor ihr stehe und hin und her wippe.

„Sie hat sich in letzter Zeit so von mir entfernt, dann die Blicke, die sie dir zuwirft. Es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass sie dich mag.“

„Anya, ich wollte dir nie weh tun.“ 

„Das weiß ich. Es ist einfach so passiert.“ Ich nicke und kratze mich nervös am Nacken. „Tut mir nur den Gefallen und… naja… küsst euch vielleicht nicht direkt vor meinen Augen.“ Ich schlucke laut und verdränge das Lächeln, was sich über meine Lippen ziehen will.

„Natürlich nicht… wir wollen erstmal schauen, wie es weitergeht, und so.“ stammele ich heraus.

Anya macht einen Schritt auf mich zu und nimmt mich in den Arm. Ich ziehe sie fester an mich heran und genieße es, meine beste Freundin wieder so nah zu haben.

„Ich hab‘ dich lieb Lexa und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich habe mich schon darauf vorbereitet und mich damit abgefunden, ok?“ ich nicke gegen ihre Schulter.

Gerade als sie wieder in den Club geht, kommt Clarke aus der Tür. Die beiden nicken sich kurz zu, bevor Anya im Raum verschwindet. Ich lehne mich an die Wand, eine Träne läuft mir über die Wange, vermutlich, weil der Alkohol mich noch emotionaler werden lässt. Wortlos hebt Clarke eine Hand und wischt mir die Träne weg. 

„Sollen wir zurück zum Hotel gehen und einen Film gucken?“ ich nicke wild, sofort lächelt sie mich an.

Der Weg zurück ist ruhig aber angenehm. Clarke lehnt sich immer wieder in mich, was mich zum Lächeln bringt. Da ich keine Lust habe, nachher von Raven und Octavia gestört oder von Anya beim Küssen erwischt zu werden, frage ich unten nach einem weiteren Zimmer für diese Nacht. Ich mache mir keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, weil ich weiß, dass es heute nur darum geht, einfach Zeit alleine mit Clarke zu verbringen. 

„Wow, es sieht genau so aus wie die anderen Zimmer.“ Lacht Clarke, als sie das Licht anmacht.

Ich grinse und schiebe die Tür hinter mir zu, an die ich mich erst einmal lehnen muss. Clarke sieht aus wie eine Göttin in dem Kleid. Sie beugt sich runter und zieht ihre Schuhe aus, dabei beobachte ich sie genau.

„Willst du nur da stehen, oder…?!“ ich schaue verlegen nach unten und gehe schnell zum Bett.

Ein paar Minuten später sitzen wir nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Es laufen nur noch Horrorfilme um die Zeit, was mir nichts ausmacht. Clarke hingegen hält sich immer wieder die Hände vors Gesicht. Ich lache leise darüber und lege einen Arm um sie, sofort kuschelt sie sich in mich.

„Das ist schön.“

„Ja, ist es.“ Ich streichle sanft über ihren Arm, dabei merke ich, dass sie mich anstarrt.

Ich mache den Fernseher leiser und schaue in ihre schönen Augen. Mit einem leichten grinsen lehne ich mich nach vorne und küsse sie sanft. Es war nicht mein Plan, dass es zu irgendwas führt, ich wollte ihr nur zeigen, was ich fühle. Gleichzeitig ist es ein wunderschönes Gefühl, dass ich das jetzt tun kann, sie einfach küssen kann, wann ich will. Clarke lehnt sich sofort weiter in mich und küsst mich intensiver. Meine Atmung wird schneller, als sie sich langsam aufsetzt und ihr Bein über meine schwingt. Ehe ich reagieren kann, sitzt sie auf meinem Schoß, dabei umfasst sie mit beiden Händen mein Gesicht. Als ihre Zunge in meinen Mund gleitet, stöhne ich leise und kralle mich in das Material ihres Kleids.

„Clarke…“ sie reagiert nicht, küsst mich nur erneut.

Mein letzter Widerstand verschwindet, als sie eine Hand zu meinem Hemd fahren lässt und anfängt, es aufzuknöpfen. Ihre Hand gleitet daraufhin sofort auf meine Haut, sie streichelt mich vorsichtig, aber für mich ist es so viel, wie lange habe ich auf diese Berührungen gewartet. Mein Gehirn schaltet völlig aus, ich greife ihr an den Arsch und drücke sie näher an mich, sofort stöhnt sie in meinen Mund. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hebe ich sie von mir herunter und lege sie aufs Bett. Sie atmet hektisch, ihr Mund ist leicht auf und ihre Lippen geschwollen.

„Lexa…“ haucht sie leise.

Wir schauen uns ein paar Sekunden in die Augen, bevor ich mich runter beuge und sie am Hals küsse. Sie rollt ihr Becken in mich, ich kneife die Augen zu, weil ich schon so erregt bin, dass es beinahe weh tut. Clarke lässt die letzten Knöpfe meines Hemds aufspringen und zieht es mir aus. Ihre Hände fliegen sofort zu meinem Bauch und streicheln die Muskeln dort. Ich beiße einmal fest in ihren Hals, worauf sie laut stöhnt, dann lecke ich über die Stelle und verteile weiter Küsse über ihre weiche Haut. Meine Hand wandert zum Reißverschluss ihres Kleids, ich ziehe ihn vorsichtig auf. Clarke scheint das mitzubekommen, sie drückt mich nach hinten und setzt sich auf, um sich das Kleid auszuziehen. Mein Mund klappt auf, bei dem Anblick. Clarke sitzt vor mir, schwer atmend und nur in heißer, schwarzer Unterwäsche. Ich starre auf ihren Oberkörper, als sie eine Hand in meinen Nacken legt und mich hart küsst. Immer wieder beißt sie mir oder ich ihr in die Lippe. Zwischendurch verlieren wir beide unsere BHs. Ich kann inzwischen keinen logischen Gedanken mehr fassen. Als meine Hand mit Clarke‘s Oberkörper in Berührung kommt, stöhnen wir beide auf. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und lehne mich nach hinten, dabei knete ich ihre Brüste und nehme ihren Nippel zwischen meine Finger. Sie drückt sich mir entgegen, ihre Augen fallen zu.

„Bitte Lexa…“ ich verliere fast das Bewusstsein, bei ihrer heißen Stimme.

Langsam küsse ich ihren Hals hinab, bis zu ihren Brüsten. Ich spiele ein bisschen mit ihren Nippeln und beiße hinein, jedes Mal stöhnt sie laut auf. Als ich weiter ihren Bauch hinunter küsse, merke ich, wie angespannt sie ist. Ich schaue zu ihr hoch und atme tief durch.

„Clarke… bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher.“ Bekomme ich augenblicklich als Antwort.

Ich greife an ihren Slip und ziehe ihn ihr aus. Mein Mund klappt auf als ich sehe, wie feucht sie ist. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verlieren küsse ich ihre Oberschenkel, bis ich dann meine Zunge über ihre Mitte fahren lasse. Sofort stöhnt Clarke auf und vergräbt ihre Hände in meinen Haaren. Sie schmeckt so gut, dass ich nicht genug davon bekommen kann. Nachdem ich meine Zunge ein paar Mal über ihren Kitzler hab gleiten lassen, rutsche ich nun weiter herunter. Ich schaue zu ihr, als ich mich nach vorne lehne und meine Zunge in sie schiebe. Clarke drückt mich sofort weiter runter und fester an sich heran. Sie stöhnt dabei so unglaublich heiß, dass ich sicher bin, auch gleich zu meinem Orgasmus zu kommen.

„Lexa! Oh! Mehr, bitte!“ ich ziehe meine Zunge aus ihr und rutsche wieder hoch zu ihrem Lustorgan, dabei gleiten gleich zwei Finger in Clarke.

Ich sehe, wie sie ihren Kopf zurückwirft und immer hektischer atmet. Sie sieht so unfassbar heiß aus, dass ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Moment noch länger genießen. Aber als ich meine Finger etwas krümme spannt sich ihr ganzer Körper an und sie drückt sich mir entgegen. Mit einem letzten, harten Stoß schreit sie los und greift fest in meine Haare. Ihre Oberschenkel halten mich zwischen ihren Beinen, während ich weiterhin sanft über ihre Mitte lecke. Erst als sie etwas an meinen Haaren zieht, weiche ich von ihr zurück. Ich küsse sie am ganzen Körper, bis ich wieder auf ihr liege. Sie lächelt mich glücklich an, dann fallen ihr die Augen wieder zu. Ich grinse breit und küsse sie kurz, was wohl einen großen Effekt hat. Clarke stöhnt und zieht mich näher an sich heran, sofort wird der Kuss wieder intensiv und leidenschaftlich. Clarke schubst mich nach hinten und rollt sich auf mich.

„Clarke… du musst nicht…“ sie küsst mich weiter.

„Doch, ich will.“ Wieder ein Kuss. „Ich muss.“ Wieder ein Kuss. „Ich will dich stöhnen und schreien hören.“ Ich kann mich inzwischen auf nichts mehr konzentrieren, weil ihre Hände auf meinen Brüsten liegen.

Sie löst sich von meinen Lippen und küsst mich am Hals. Ich lasse meine Augen zu fallen, um alles zu genießen. Wie oft habe ich von all dem geträumt, wie sie mich küsst, mich an meinen intimsten Stellen berührt. Ich streichle sanft über ihren Rücken, während sie ihre Hand immer weiter nach unten gleiten lässt. Sie öffnet meine Hose, dabei schaut sie mich eindringlich an. Wir stöhnen beide, als sie mich das erste Mal berührt. Clarke lässt ohne Vorwarnung einen Finger in mich gleiten und grinst mich an.

„Du bist so sexy.“ Sie küsst mich wieder intensiv. „Ich will wissen, wie du schmeckst.“ Ich bin mir sicher, mein Herz hat kurz aufgehört zu schlagen.

Sie gleitet an mir herunter und zieht mich mit sich mit, bis ich am Rand des Bettes sitze. Sie zieht mir den Rest meiner Klamotten aus und sieht mich verführerisch an. Schwer atmend und unheimlich erregt schaue ich ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich vor mich kniet und sich zwischen meinen Beinen positioniert. Als ihre Zunge das erste Mal mit mir kollidiert, stöhne ich laut auf. Meine Augen fallen zu, weil das Gefühl so intensiv ist. Ich schaue nach unten und treffe Clarke‘s Blick, sie grinst und massiert mich weiter mit ihrer Zunge. Ich kann nicht anders, als eine Hand in ihren Nacken zu legen und sie sanft zu streicheln. Es ist der heißeste Anblick, sie nackt zwischen meinen Beinen zu haben. Als sie langsam zwei Finger in mich gleiten lässt, erreiche ich schon fast meinen Höhepunkt. Ich kralle mich in die Bettlaken und lasse meinen Kopf in meinen Nacken fallen, als Clarke mich mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Fingern zum Höhepunkt bringt. Alles wird für ein paar Sekunden schwarz, während eine Welle Emotionen über mich hinweg fegt. Ich lasse mich zurückfallen aufs Bett, während Clarke‘s Zunge weiter über meine heiße Mitte fährt. Dann spüre ich, wie sie an mir hochrutscht, sofort greife ich an ihren Rücken und streichle sie sanft. Als sich meine Atmung wieder beruhigt öffne ich die Augen und schaue direkt in Clarke’s. Sie lehnt sich nach vorne und küsst mich, ich schmecke mich selbst auf ihren Lippen und stöhne leise.

„Sollen wir an die frische Luft?“ fragt sie leise und streichelt über meine Stirn.

„Das klingt gut. Gib mir zwei Minuten.“ Sie kichert und kuschelt sich in meine Seite.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir geredet haben… dass jetzt alles so ist.“ Ich streichle sie sanft und lächle dabei breit.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ICH bin.“


	15. Chapter 15

Ich ziehe mir mein Sakko über, dabei klebt mein Blick an Clarke, die langsam in ihr Kleid steigt. Wir sind tatsächlich für ungefähr zwei Stunden eingeschlafen, Arm in Arm und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Ich war nie glücklicher in meinem Leben. Clarke lächelt zu mir herüber und dreht mir dann mit einem verschmitzten grinsen den Rücken zu. Sofort gehe ich zu ihr und mache den Reißverschluss ihres Kleids zu, dabei küsse ich sie sanft am Nacken.

„Komm, meine Schöne.“ Clarke lächelt und legt ihre Hand in meine.

Als wir aus dem Zimmer treten laufe ich direkt in eine andere Person. Ich will mich gerade entschuldigen, da sehe ich, dass ich geradewegs in Anya gerannt bin, sie schaut uns irritiert an.

„Was ist das für ein Zimmer? Wieso seid ihr…“ meine Hände fangen an zu schwitzen.

Ich schaue nervös zu Anya, die mitten im Satz stoppt und zu Clarke schaut. Ihr Blick wird dunkel, ich sehe, dass sie auf Clarke‘s Hals starrt. Als ich dort hinsehe, erkenne ich mehrere Knutschflecke. Ich schlucke laut und schaue wieder zu meiner besten Freundin, die mit geballten Fäusten zu mir sieht. Im letzten Moment schubse ich Clarke zur Seite, als Anya einen Schritt auf mich zu macht und ihre Faust schwingt. Sie verfehlt mein Gesicht, aber durch den Schwung fallen wir beide Rückwärts in das Hotelzimmer zurück. 

„Anya hör auf!“ höre ich Clarke hinter mir flehen.

Ich kann den Alkohol in Anya’s Atem riechen, sie schwingt ein weiteres Mal, jetzt reagiere ich zu spät und ihre Faust kollidiert mit meinem Gesicht. Ich spüre wie meine Lippe aufplatzt und mir Blut in den Mund strömt.

„Du konntest nicht warten?? Direkt nachdem wir Schluss gemacht haben fickst du sie??“ zwei Arme wickeln sich um Anya, aber sie schüttelt sich frei und boxt mir in den Bauch.

„Beruhige dich verdammt!“ ich greife nach ihren Händen und versuche sie still zu halten.

Da sie sich wieder los reißt habe ich keine andere Wahl, ich hole aus und schlage ihr ebenfalls mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht, dann drücke ich sie von mir herunter. Clarke ist sofort an meiner Seite und begutachtet mein Gesicht. Ich atme tief durch und greife mir an meine Rippen.

„Oh schön, ihr habt schon ohne uns angefangen.“ Clarke über mir friert in ihren Bewegungen ein, aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich dasselbe bei Anya, die zur Tür starrt.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich trotz der Schmerzen auf und schaue an Clarke vorbei zur Tür. Mein Blut gefriert als ich dort Bellamy sehe, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Ich schaue an ihm herunter und sehe eine Waffe in seinem Gürtel. Neben ihm stehen Finn und Murphy, seine besten Freunde, die uns wortlos anstarren. Clarke dreht sich langsam um und steht auf.

„Bellamy…“

„Hallo Clarke… schön dich wiederzusehen.“ Ich stehe schnell auf und stöhne dabei vor Schmerzen, aber das ist mir egal. 

Ich ziehe Clarke zurück und stelle mich vor sie, während Bellamy die Tür zu schiebt und sie abschließt. Irritiert und schwer atmend schaue ich durch den Raum, Anya scheint eingefroren vor Schock. Ich schaue mich weiter um, auf der Suche nach einem anderen Ausweg oder etwas, was ich als Waffe benutzen kann.

„Es war wirklich nicht leicht, euch zu finden.“ Er grinst breit und schaut zu Clarke. „Komm her Clarke, ich will nur mit dir reden.“ Ich schaue auf die Waffe und muss schlucken.

„Auf keinen Fall kommt sie zu dir.“ Ich spüre eine Hand auf meinem Oberarm.

„Schon gut Lexa.“ Flüstert Clarke und streichelt sanft über meinen Arm.

Anya macht einen Schritt nach vorne, aber Clarke wirft auch ihr einen Blick zu, sodass sie sofort stehen bleibt. Sie geht um mich herum und lächelt Bellamy an. In meinem Magen zieht es sich zusammen, die Stimmung im Raum ist so angespannt. Diese Drohbriefe waren von ihm, jetzt steht er hier vor uns, mit einer Waffe. Meine Gedanken werden unterbrochen, als Clarke vor ihm stehen bleibt.

„Bitte Bellamy, wir können das alles in Ruhe besprechen.“ 

Dann geht alles so schnell. Bellamy macht einen Schritt nach vorne und dreht Clarke am Arm um. Er wickelt einen starken Arm um ihre Kehle und zieht sie an sich heran. Anya und ich machen gleichzeitig einen Schritt auf die beiden zu, aber Bellamy zieht seine Waffe und hält sie Clarke an die Stirn. Ich spüre, wie eine unglaubliche Wut in mir entsteht, mein ganzer Körper ist angespannt, ich will Clarke nur wieder an meiner Seite haben. Mein Herz klopft so schnell gegen meine Brust, dass ich Angst habe, gleich das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Clarke schaut mit gläsernen Augen ängstlich zu mir, was mir ein Stich ins Herz versetzt.

„Na ihr beiden, wie ist das? Wenn einem etwas genommen wird, was man liebt?!“ er drückt fester zu, sodass Clarke nach Luft schnappen muss.

„Gott, Bellamy lass sie los!! Weißt du eigentlich, was du hier gerade machst?“ schreit Anya, die inzwischen wieder ziemlich nüchtern zu sein scheint.

„Oh ja! Und du weißt genau, wieso ich hier bin!“

„Bellamy… es war ein Job.“ Beginne ich vorsichtig, dabei fällt es mir schwer, meine Gefühle und meine Wut zu unterdrücken. „Das kannst du nicht mit dem hier vergleichen. Es tut uns leid, dass wir dich gefeuert haben, aber-“

„Sei still!“ schreit er plötzlich, ich sehe, wie sein Gesicht rot wird vor Wut. „Ihr habt mir alles genommen! Meine Karriere! Der Job hätte mir gehören müssen!“

Er dreht seinen Kopf und schaut die beiden Jungs neben sich an, diese Nicken und machen einen Schritt nach vorne. Ein paar Sekunden später tritt Bellamy Clarke in die Kniekehle, sie sackt sofort zusammen und stöhnt leise. Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, als er ihr wieder um den Hals greift und ihr weiterhin die Waffe an den Kopf hält.

„Noch ein paar letzte Worte Clarke?“ Anya und mir stockt gleichzeitig der Atem.

„Bellamy hör mir zu!“ ich mache einen Schritt nach vorne, genau wie Finn. „Das willst du doch gar nicht. Du willst dich doch an uns rächen, Clarke hat damit nichts zu tun.“ Ich sehe, wie der Blonden eine Träne über die Wange läuft.

„Aber so treffe ich euch am besten, oder?“ ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, bis mir eine Antwort einfällt.

„Bist du dir sicher? Clarke und Anya sind nicht mal mehr zusammen. Ich denke du triffst uns damit nicht so sehr, wie du denkst.“ Ich schaue wieder kurz runter zu Clarke, die leicht das Gesicht verzieht, aber dann merkt, warum ich das alles sage.

Bellamy scheint tatsächlich darauf hereinzufallen, denn er lässt die Waffe langsam zu Boden sinken und schaut mich eindringlich an. 

„Vielleicht hast du recht.“ Er richtet die Waffe auf mich, ich bin eingefroren und kann mich nicht bewegen.

Gerade als ich denke, dass ich meine letzten Atemzüge mache, sehe ich wie Clarke sich in ihn schmeißt, woraufhin die Kugel mich verfehlt und hinter mir durch das Fenster fliegt. Mein Gehirn wird wieder wach, ich mache ein paar Schritte nach vorne und weiche Finn‘s Faust aus. Das Adrenalin in meinem Körper gibt mir die Stärke, ihm meine Faust in den Kiefer zu rammen, so stark, dass er auf den Boden fällt. Ich schaue wieder zu Clarke, die gerade von Bellamy an die Wand gedrückt wird, aber es dabei schafft, die Waffe von sich wegzuhalten. Ich schaue kurz nach rechts und sehe, dass Anya ebenfalls von Murphy auf den Boden gedrückt wird. Meine Wut wird so groß, ich gehe ein paar Schritte nach vorne und reiße Bellamy von Clarke weg. Als er auf den Boden fällt zieht er mich an der Schulter mit runter. Sofort versuche ich ihn zu schlagen, aber er hat das vorausgesehen und dreht uns um, sodass er auf mir liegt. Als mein Blick für eine Sekunde auf den Boden neben uns fällt, sehe ich dort die Waffe liegen. Da ich aber abgelenkt war, spüre ich Bellamy‘s Faust mit meinem Kiefer kollidieren, kurz darauf mit meinem Magen. 

„Clarke! Die Waffe!“ höre ich Anya dumpf im Hintergrund.

Ich schwinge wieder meine Faust, aber Bellamy hält sie fest und drückt sie zwischen uns, sodass ich keine Möglichkeit mehr habe, mich zu bewegen. Mit seiner anderen Hand greift er an meine Kehle und drückt hart zu.

„Geh von ihr runter!“ dieses Mal ist es Clarke‘s Stimme.

Der Druck um meinen Hals wird weniger, bis seine Hand ganz verschwunden ist. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und stöhne vor Schmerz. Mein ganzer Körper tut weh, alles ist verschwommen vor meinen Augen. Dazu habe ich den unangenehmen Blutgeschmack im Mund. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite und schnappe nach Luft, als Bellamy endlich von mir herunter geht. Erst ein paar Sekunden später nehme ich wahr, dass Clarke neben mir steht, die Waffe in der Hand und auf Bellamy gerichtet.

„Clarke, denk genau darüber nach, was du gerade machst. Komm schon, ich bin es.“ Versucht Bellamy sie zu beruhigen, während er langsam auf die Tür zu geht.

„Lexa? Baby, komm her.“ Ich krabble hinter Clarke und lehne mich ans Bett, Sekunden später ist Anya an meiner Seite.

Auch sie blutet etwas an der Stirn, aber insgesamt scheint es ihr besser zu gehen als mir. Sie wischt über meine Wange und schaut mich besorgt an.

„Es geht schon.“ Flüstere ich und schaue zu den Drei Jungs, die mit erhobenen Händen am Ende des Raumes stehen.

„Komm schon Clarke…“

„Halt den Mund Bellamy!“ ich schaue zu Clarke, die am ganzen Körper zittert. Ich habe sie noch nie so wütend gesehen.

Gerade als er etwas sagen will, hört man draußen Sirenen. Sofort werden seine Augen weit, während ich nur schmunzeln kann. Bellamy macht einen Schritt zur Tür, in diesem Moment schießt Clarke und verfehlt ihn nur knapp. Sofort bleiben die Drei wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Du bleibst wo du bist!“ bringt sie böse heraus.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, irritiert darüber warum ich diese Szene gerade so heiß finde. Clarke löst ihre Augen nicht von Bellamy, welcher auf seiner Lippe kaut und nachzudenken scheint, wie er entkommen kann. Mein Blick landet auf Finn, der langsam in seine Brusttasche greift. Ich sehe, dass er ein Messer herauszieht, meine Augen werden weit. 

„Clarke!“ sie schaut erst zu mir und dann zu Finn, in diesem Moment wirft er das kleine Messer in ihre Richtung.

Mit letzter Kraft werfe ich mich in Clarke, sodass wir beide zur Seite kippen und hart auf dem Boden landen. Als ich eine Sekunde später hochschaue, sind die Drei verschwunden.

„Fuck!“ sagt Clarke sofort wütend.

Als sie aufstehen will, ziehe ich sie wieder zu mir herunter und schaue über ihren Körper.

„Es ist alles gut Lexa! Er hat mich nicht getroffen.“ Ich nicke und schlucke laut.

Wir hören Schritte auf dem Flur und stehen sofort auf, aber als dann ein Polizist in den Raum stürmt atmen wir erleichtert durch. Ich lasse mich gegen die Wand fallen und schließe meine Augen, erst jetzt spüre ich den Schmerz so richtig. Clarke greift an meinen Nacken und streichelt über meine Wange. Ich schaue an ihr vorbei und sehe Anya auf dem Bett sitzen, ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände gelegt. Sie atmet tief durch und schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

„Lexa? Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus.“ Ich schüttle mit dem Kopf, während ich damit kämpfe, nicht zu weinen. „Doch, deine Verletzungen…“

„Ich dachte er bringt dich um!“ platzt es auf einmal aus mir heraus. „Clarke ich hatte so eine Angst… ich wollte nicht…“ stammele ich weiter, als dann doch eine Träne über meine Wange läuft.

Clarke zieht mich nah an sich heran, genau darauf bedacht, mir nicht wehzutun. Sie streichelt beruhigend über meine Haare.

„Ich bin hier, alles wird gut.“ Ich nicke und atme ihren Duft ein.


	16. Chapter 16

Ich greife fester in die Decke um mich herum und denke nach, ob ich nicht noch ein Detail vergessen habe. Zwei Polizisten stehen um mich herum und nehmen meine Aussage auf. Clarke steht neben mir und streichelt mir beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ok, wir melden uns nochmal bei Ihnen. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben die Drei ein paar Straßen weiter geschnappt. Sie sind sicher.“ Ich nicke und lasse meinen Blick auf den Boden gleiten.

„Danke Sir.“

Ein paar Sekunden ist es still bevor wir hören, wie jemand laut unsere Namen ruft. Mit einem augenrollen drehe ich mich zu Octavia und Raven, die mit großen Augen auf uns zu gerannt kommen. Ich bin sicher sie haben sich unglaublich erschrocken, dass Polizeiautos und Krankenwagen vor dem Gebäude stehen. Anya kommt in diesem Moment auch zu uns, allerdings hat sie ein Handy am Ohr und lächelt etwas, ich kenne den Blick und frage mich, mit wem sie wohl telefoniert. 

„Oh Gott geht’s euch gut?“ Octavia lässt sich sofort in Clarke’s Arme fallen, welche nickt.

„Wir erzählen euch alles, aber jetzt müssen wir erstmal ins Krankenhaus.“

„Claaarke…“ jammere ich, aber sie legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

„Wir fahren! Du bist verletzt, also los.“

Ein paar Stunden später sind wir alle behandelt worden, ich hatte doch mehr Schmerzen als ich dachte. Immer wieder versuche ich stark zu sein und nicht zu zeigen wie schlecht es mir geht, das war schon immer so. Clarke hat sanft einen Arm um mich gelegt, während wir zu unserem Auto gehen. Es ist inzwischen schon beinahe morgen als wir im Auto sitzen und keiner etwas sagt, weil wir alle nicht wissen, wie es weitergehen soll.

„Nach Hause?“ fragt Clarke nach ein paar Minuten.

Automatisch drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Anya, welche auf der anderen Seite von Clarke sitzt und mit ihrem Kopf am Fenster lehnt. 

„Ruht ihr euch aus, ich fahre.“ Wir alle schauen irritiert zu Raven.

„Bist du überhaupt schon nüchtern?“ die Brünette lacht leise.

„Ich hab‘ so einen Adrenalinschub bekommen als ich die Polizei vorhin gesehen habe… ich dachte… Bellamy…“ sie verstummt und startet den Wagen. „Aber egal, jetzt geht’s nach Hause!“ ich lehne vorsichtig meinen Kopf auf Clarke’s Schulter, sie greift sofort nach meiner Hand.

Meine Augen fliegen erst Stunden später wieder auf, sofort fällt mir auf, dass alle außer Octavia schlafen, die inzwischen hinter dem Lenkrad sitzt. Clarke neben mir hat etwas Anderes an als vorher. Ich grinse als ich ihren großen Ausschnitt bemerke und drehe mich weiter zu ihr.

„Ich kann spüren wie du starrst Lexa.“ Ich bleibe sofort wie eingefroren sitzen.

Sie hebt langsam ihren Kopf und grinst mich breit an. 

„Selbst schuld.“ Murmele ich mit rotem Kopf, während ich mich wieder an ihr anlehne und mit ihren Fingern spiele.

Langsam holt mich alles ein, sowohl das Negative als das Positive. Bellamy ist hinter Gittern, er wird uns sicher nichts mehr tun. Und Clarke, sie gehört jetzt mir, das was ich immer wollte. Anya scheint sogar einverstanden damit zu sein, was ich noch vor ein paar Wochen niemals gedacht hätte.

„Du schreibst mit Costia?!“ irritiert schaue ich zu Clarke hoch, welche Anya mit einem ungläubigen Blick fixiert hat.

„Wieso guckst du auf mein Handy?!“

„Wieso hast du Geheimnisse vor uns?“ Raven dreht sich zu uns um und schaut ebenfalls skeptisch zu Anya.

„Du meinst Lexa’s Costia?“

„Sie ist nicht meine!“ antworte ich genervt und setze mich aufrecht hin.

„Ok ok, also…“ Anya schaut auf den Boden und spielt nervös mit ihrem Handy, ich grinse etwas. „Wir schreiben seit ein paar Tagen, mehr nicht.“ Ich fange leise an zu lachen.

„Echt jetzt Anya?“ sie nickt etwas verlegen, ich kenne sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihr mehr an Costia liegt, als sie gerade zugeben will.

Raven und Octavia drehen sich beide zu uns um, ich will grade schreien, dass sie auf die Straße gucken soll, da lachen beide laut los. Auch Clarke und ich können nicht anders als mit einsteigen. 

„Ihr beiden.“ Raven zeigt mit Tränen in den Augen auf Anya und dann auf mich. „Ihr seid wirklich sowas von bekloppt!“ sie wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Sind wir nicht. Es ist nur… es ist einfach so gekommen und es ist gut so.“ Ich grinse etwas und schaue an Clarke vorbei zu Anya, die leicht lächelt und sich dann wieder ihrem Handy widmet.

„Das stimmt.“ Flüstert Clarke mir ins Ohr, sodass nur ich es hören kann.

Ich drehe mich zu ihr und sehe, dass sie sich nach vorne lehnt. Da Anya mit im Auto und einfach direkt neben uns ist, lehne ich mich nach hinten und schüttle leicht mit dem Kopf. Sie schmollt aber lehnt sich dann wieder nach vorne, bevor sie flüstert und mein Atem stockt.

„Aber zu Hause küsse ich dich überall wo ich will, Miss Woods.“


End file.
